<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rebellion Within by Histmex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242678">The Rebellion Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Histmex/pseuds/Histmex'>Histmex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Aristocracy, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Escape, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lesbian Kuvira (Avatar), Light Angst, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates Korra/Asami Sato, Spain, War, asami and korra are hot, captain korra is hot, it started as slow burn but i couldnt help myself, smutt might happen idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Histmex/pseuds/Histmex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The news of the Rif Wars shook Spain to their core from 1920 to 1927.  Every single person in the peninsula had their eyes in Morocco, especially the young engineer Asami Sotomayor.  Drowned by her father's wishes to run and work in his new building La Telefonica, she decides to set sail posing as a nurse to the battlefield.  What happens when she meets two soldiers that make her heart skip beats?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra &amp; Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Legend of Korra: Korra x Asami</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Historical Background</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, nice to meet you or hi again.  Welcome to The Rebellion Within, a Korrasami fan fiction inspired by Spanish tv and based on the Rif Wars in Morocco.  I was watching Morocco: Loves in Times of War and the idea kind of sprung, though this fan fic will be based on it just on the nurse department.  You guys should check it out, it's a good Spanish series.  To give you some insight, I thought of giving you guys a small historical background on the Rif Wars. </p><p>Set between WWI and the known Spanish Civil War, the Rif Wars were a conflict fought between Spain and the Rif tribes from (around) 1920-1926.   It all started basically for Spain's desire to regain their once control over the zone, one that they lost after the Spanish-American-Hispanic war in 1898.  The Spanish settled in the city of Tetuán, making it their military base, and the conflict started when the leader of the rebellion Abd el-Krim realized this military occupation. The issue escalated and eventually small "guerrillas" broke out and the war began, up until 1926-1927, when Abd el-Krim requested some negotiations that collapse. Eventually he surrender to the French (who were allied to the Spanish) and the mayor conflict subsided in 1926.  It took Spain until 1927 to declare Morocco under Spanish rule and peaceful.  </p><p>I should also mention, that a very important historical figure for Spain appears in the map during these conflicts.  General Francisco Franco, the fascist Spanish Dictator from 1939-1975, begins his military career in this time.  You can read more about this character if you search him up, but I'm just mentioning him briefly since he will be named in this fan fic a few times. </p><p>Now for Asami's family legacy I decided to use the construction of La Telefonica which ended after the Rif Wars.  La Telefonica is a skyscraper in Madrid, built  from 1926-1930.  It was a big step towards Spanish industrialization, filled with all types of equipment that helped progress the communication technology of the era; even implementing automatic communications.  The building was also very important for the female working class, considering that it gave work to many operators. </p><p>I hope this helps you guys understand what was happening during this time, and don't get lost :D.  The fan fic won't hold much historical value so don't worry, I just wanted to center you guys in the timeline.  This fan fic specifically takes place around 1924-1925 up until maybe the end of the war in 1926 so it's probably gonna be long xd It will also have a few Spanish sentences here and there but it will be translated in between these symbols []. </p><p>Again, thanks for being here!</p><p>Now, without further ado I give you, </p><p> </p><p>The Rebellion Within</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Querida madre, </em>
</p><p>[Dear mother,]</p><p>
  <em> In regards to your last letter, I wanted to say that I am indeed okay.  Life in Morocco is hard, yes, but I’ve been focusing mostly on my job as a nurse here in Santa Fé Hospital.  Although, I must confess,  this isn’t the work I want.  Now don’t worry,  it isn’t getting shot in the front lines either.  Mamá, if only you could see the machinery here! You know my fascination for all these.  There’s nothing else I rather work on than that. Alas, and for your calm, I’ve remained a nurse until I can fully dedicate myself to those works.  However, as much as I want to join the forces in that aspect, the much needed work here in the hospital forbids me to do so.  El Rif has been nothing but violent towards our soldiers.  Everyday new ones come in, and the sight is quite difficult to digest.  The fact that blood made me sick and now I see it as a common thing, must give you a brief idea of what I’ve seen.  Again, worry not, for I am where I’m supposed to be...partly.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now, I know your question was a humored one; coming from my uninterest in Mako, as well.  Are the soldiers quite captivating? I must confess a few have caught my eye, but only one has stood out.  I will tell you more about this soldier hopefully in the next letter, but sadly you must know that my interests don’t matter anymore; even though you tell me otherwise.  Hopefully, we will go to Madrid soon. I miss that city, but I miss you more.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please, let me know how father is doing. Hopefully I get to see you and him soon.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lots of love and blessings,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Asami S.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She let out a small sigh and looked over to the lit candle that was melting the pieces of wax on the melting spoon.  She folded the letter and slid it into the envelope, pouring melted wax over the seam.  Reaching and taking the stamp that was on the desk, she pressed it over the wax and removed it to reveal her family seal under it.  She rolled her eyes everytime she did this, finding the practice so unnecessary. Still, at her mother’s request in one of her letters, she used it more frequently.  She wrote both her and her mother’s addresses on the envelope and looked down at her wrist watch. Getting up from her table and picking up the envelope, she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs of the hospital.  She put the letter in the mail bin and quickly made her way outside and down the stairs.  As if on cue, a military car rolled in and Korra smiled at her from the inside. </p><p>“I was hoping we could go somewhere else, instead of our usual spot.”  She told Asami, as she opened the door and got in the passenger’s seat. Korra leaned in and quickly pecked her cheek, leaning back and starting the car.  </p><p>“Where are you taking me?”  The black haired beauty asked her, with a small blush on her cheeks. </p><p>“Oh come on, duchess. Don’t ruin my surprise!”  Korra chuckled and laughed loudly when she saw Asami’s face.  She knew to call her that to piss her off slightly but, of course, Asami couldn’t stay mad at her long.  Korra started the drive that lasted quite a few hours, but Asami didn’t mind.  It’s not like she was looking forward to going back to the hospital anytime soon.  </p><p>Most of the ride was silent, except for Asami’s constant questioning of their soon location. Blue sapphires would steal glances at her way every two or so minutes. The emerald eyed girl loved the attention of the soldier’s deep blue eyes, and dreaded whenever Korra had to look back at the road.  They soon reached Tetuán and Asami wondered why Korra kept driving, not even considering stopping.  </p><p>“We come to Tetuán almost everytime we go out.  I want to take you somewhere else.”  Korra broke their comfortable silence, as if reading her mind. </p><p>“But I like Tetuán.”  Korra grinned at Asami’s voice. “I could use a drink.” </p><p>“Now now Asami...you know drinking is not very ladylike.”  The blue eyed beauty mocked and laughed when her love interest smacked her on the shoulder. </p><p>“Korra, vete a coger por culo” [Fuck off]  Korra laughed harder when she heard these words, loving every second of Asami’s lips letting out such foul language. </p><p>“I promise you that, when we have a free night, I’ll pick you up and take you for drinks.”  She stopped for a minute and gathered the courage to ask the next question.  “ Doesn’t Mako take you out on dates?”  Asami turned her head at Korra and saw her staring directly at the road, her eyebrows furrowed with a pained expression. </p><p>“Korra…why do you ask questions that hurt you?” </p><p>“Maybe I’m a masochist… or maybe I’m trying to change your mind on the matter.”  She sighed and shook her head lightly; regretting this last sentence. “You know I’ll wait for you.  Loving you in secret...well it’s not so secret…but...I don’t mind these hidden outings with you, having you all for myself is a gift.”  Blue eyes met with green eyes momentarily, but Asami let her gaze fall down.  </p><p>“I love you, Korra, I really do...but-”</p><p>“I know.”  She felt Korra’s finger lift her chin up and frowned when she flashed her a small sad smile.  It wasn’t fair, not at all.  They stayed quiet and Asami was lost in her thoughts, so much that she didn’t notice they had reached a small town and the car was halted to a stop.  She felt Korra’s warm hand wrap around hers and turned to look at her.  “Come on.”  She said and stepped out of the car, Asami following in suit.  </p><p>The town was small, with standard morrocaan houses and shops around the area.  People walked around the small roads, carrying baskets with all sorts of things.  Korra took Asami’s hand and whispered at her to stay close.  She guided her deeper into the town, and Asami’s nose filled with the smell of sea salt.  They walked by some markets and Korra bought her a scarf, wrapping it around her neck and hair to keep the sand at bay. Asami smiled at the gesture and at the fact that the soldier cared about those details.  They kept walking and a question popped into the nurse’s head, just as they reached a small plaza. </p><p>“How do you know about this place?” Asami asked her soldier, and watched as Korra hid her hands in her pockets with a sigh. </p><p>“I was born and spent the first years of my life here.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Impulsive Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“ In nomine Patris, Et Filii,  Et Spiritus Sancti”  [In the name of The Father, The Son, and The Holy Spirit]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amen”  The response from the multitude echoed along the walls of the building, with a voice missing; one that obviously didn’t go unnoticed.  Frankly, though, it didn’t matter to the owner of said voice; still, she wasn’t looking forward to the argument that was about to begin. Yet, once they stepped out of the church, the argument never came; in fact, not many words were said.  It was extrange, no doubt, but Asami Sotomayor decided to not let this  “preoccupation” taint the beautiful and sunny Sunday morning. The cold breeze of Madrid hit her delicate face as she stepped out further into the city, one that was already coming to life.  Cars drove around, the sidewalks filled with people from both the church and other places, and the sun was brighter than when the mass had started. She tilted her head slightly up at the sun, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to swallow the warmth.  Alas, the voice of her mother made her snap from the trance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful, Asami.”  The young woman opened one of her eyes to peek at her mother, who was doing the same thing she was.  Yasuko opened her eyes and looked at her daughter with a smile. “The sun might wrinkle that beautiful porcelain skin of yours.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madre [mother], have you seen yours? It is absolutely perfect.  Skin condition is hereditary and, so far, I’ve gotten the best of yours. A little sun will do nothing.”  Both women giggled and a masculine throat was cleared, making their attention snap his way.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on my loves, we’ll be late for breakfast.”  Mother and daughter both  wrapped themselves around the arms of Hiroshi and the three of them made their way down the sidewalk to their car.  A few men walked by them, tilted their head and winked at the young woman, causing her to scoff at the attention.  Her father looked down at her disapprovingly, but smiled when he met one of her own.  Asami was, without doubt, simply gorgeous.  Her long raven hair fell flawlessly in soft curls around her shoulders, beautiful features adorned her perfect face shape and her captivating emerald eyes seemed to hold the secrets to Pandora’s box within them.  She used them and her beautiful silhouette to shamelessly get whatever she wanted, since men just seemed to drop at their knees for her.  Alas, none of them captivated her attention, it seemed she really wasn't as attracted to them as other women. Yet,  she knew that soon she might be set up with a bachelor of her own.  The young beauty shook her head slightly at the thought, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t let this ruin today’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father let go of them and opened the car door for his wife with a big grin. Yasuko smiled and pecked his lips, before crawling into the passenger’s seat.   Asami took in the scene with a soft smile, her parent’s love was something she always aspired to have.  She saw him open the door for her and, with a smile and a soft thank you, crawled into the back seat and settled down. Her father soon joined them and started the car, driving to their destination.  They would be having breakfast with Opal and her mother Suyin, before the two friends went shopping for the day.  It’s been a while since she’s seen her friend and she was quite excited to catch up.  The drive to the Beifong mansion was quite mesmerizing to the young beauty.  She watched out the window of the car how the buildings of the city of Madrid were exchanged to green sceneries.  Soon enough, they made it to the gates and were let in by an employee.  Hiroshi drove the car halfway around the roundabout and the family stepped out from it, greeted by a valet. He handed the keys to him and one of the maids opened the front entrance to them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome!”  Suyin exclaimed walking down the right of the twin set of stairs, wearing a simple white dress with a short green coat. Asami raised her eyebrow at her, wondering if she had practiced the entrance.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suyin!”  Yasuko exclaimed and hugged her dear friend, once she reached the bottom of the stairs.  “Thank you so much for the invitation today.  I was hoping to see you at church.”  Hiroshi looked at this daughter in disbelief, who managed to hide her giggle with a gentle throat clearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Well, I sadly overslept.  I spent all night by the phone waiting for a call from Bataar, but it seems my time was wasted.”  She said sadly and Yasuko squeezed her hand reassuringly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any news?” Hiroshi asked and stepped closer to the women.  Asami intended to listen to the conversation, but a soft voice captured her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello birthday girl!”  Opal squealed, walking out from the living room that was on the right side.  Asami’s eyes gleamed and quickly made her way to her friend, wrapping her around in a tight embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Opal! It is so nice to see you! I’ve missed you.”  The younger girl gladly returned her hug and giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you too, Asami! It’s been too long.”  They pulled back from the embrace and kissed each other’s both cheeks.  Opal looked at her mother, who was wiping her eyes and sighed. “Come to the yard with me.”  She took hold of a porcelain hand and dragged Asami to the side towards their patio, not before stopping by her father’s liquor cabinet.  They made their way out the big glass doors and passed the patio table where the breakfast was being served.  One of the maids gave Asami one of the buns from the bread basket and winked at her, the emerald eye beauty giggling and smiling at her; eating it on the way to their destination. They walked deeper into the patio and out of sight, Opal reaching into the front pocket of her Sunday dress and pulling out the stolen cigar. She lit it and let Asami have the first inhale, they’ve been doing this since they were young teenagers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twenty-one years old huh?”  Opal smiled at her beloved sister-like friend and took the cigar that was offered.  “That’s a big deal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it really?” Asami scoffed. “It means soon I’m going to be forced to marry someone for gain.”  She sighed and took the cigar from Opal, taking a deep inhale. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said your mother told you she wanted you to marry for love, not gain.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So did my father, but I know that has changed with the new panorama.”  She noticed her friend’s confused expression and let the smoke out her lungs.  “La Telefónica is almost finished and many other families will want the opportunity to be part of it.  What’s the easiest way in, if not to marry into the business?”  Opal shrugged and sadly agreed, taking an inhale.  “I’m twenty-one today and still with no partner.  You know word travels, especially within the nobility.”  She sighed and took the offered half done cigar.  “He seems to forget that I have a mind of my own.  I don’t want to marry and work in La Telefonica,at least not now.  I want to go to Morocco and work with mechanics there, the machinery and weapons excite me.”  The young frustrated woman confessed and her friend looked at her apologetically. They stayed silent for a minute, before Opal spoke the words that seemed to seal Asami’s fate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I can get you to come with me?  Sneak you as a nurse on our train, and get you to Morocco?” Asami raised her eyebrow at her and let out a humourless laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Opal, I know mechanics.  I’m not a nurse like you. You just came back from a six month training for the position. How am I supposed to make due there when I can barely put a band-aid on?”  Opal laughed at her, causing the raven haired noble to giggle with her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll just have to pretend for a small while, Asami.  After we get to the hospital, we’ll find a way to get you recluded as a mechanic.  I can lend you my books and you can study on the train ride to Gibraltar so you can work in the hospital for the time being.  I’ll help you out, I promise.”  Asami’s hopes skyrocketed to the heavens, but soon were crushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a woman, though.  They won’t let me work .  Are they even accepting female soldiers in the army?”  Opal shrugged and was about to reply, when her mother’s calling caught her attention.  She quickly dropped the cigarette to the side and Asami fanned them both with the hand fan she always carried.  She quickly tried to make her way to the table, when Opal’s hand gently gripped her arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have two days to decide, perhaps  we should skip on the shopping so you can think about it?” Asami agreed, but lightly frowned.  She loved shopping with Opal, but she was right. She needed time to think about the offer and figure out what she would do.  The two green eyed ladies made their way to the table and Asami tilted her head at the two unknown guests. They sat in their designated seats and Yasuko slowly turned to look at her daughter, who sat next to her, with a small scowl.  Asami slightly turned her head to the side, ignoring the fact that her mother noticed the lingering smell of tobacco on her.  She laughed softly, she could at least let her enjoy the delicacy.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami” Her father’s strong voice made her look at him with a smile, but it faded when she was met with a stern gaze.  “These are Marquis San and Marquees Naoki Quiñones...” </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “...they have a son roughly your age…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You know the Quiñones family, right?”  The duchess swallowed thickly and noticed Opal, who sat to the other side next to her, lean in close to her slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you should become psychic.” Opal whispered and earned a scow from Asami, who spoke next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, father, one of the most fortunate families of Spain.”  She turned to them with a smile.  “It is a pleasure to meet you both.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pleasure is ours, dear.” Naoki spoke, her voice soft and warm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been discussing business with your father, and it seems we have both agreed that we could benefit greatly from a partnership.”  San spoke now, sending a grin to my father’s place.  “With his current business and mine, La Telefonica will be at its peak even before the first year of operations.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds amazing, really.  I have a question, though…”  The emerald eyed girl played innocent, but knew the answer already.  “What does that have to do with me and why was your son brought up at the beginning of the conversation?”  She could see her mother roll her eyes from the corner of her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well.”  San cleared his throat. “Your father and I think it’d be great to officialize the partnership with joining you two in marriage.”  Still, knowing the answer didn’t prepare Asami for the reality that these words represented.  She felt her stomach turn and her face pale,  Opal’s hand reaching for hers under the table. Yasuko looked at her and took her other hand.  They both knew that once Asami got upset she would express it, and the porcelain beauty couldn’t hold back her words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marriage...to settle a business deal..?”  She asked in disbelief and felt her mother’s hand tightened. “What is this? The seventeenth century?!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami-” Her mother tried to interrupt but it was to no avail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I refuse to marry for the sake of a building that’s not even finished!”  She now yelled, which caused her father’s eyes to flash with fury. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lower your voice, Asami.”  He said firmly and Naoki interrupted in their argument. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiroshi, it's normal for her to be upset.”  She turned to Asami, who now had both hands on the table and was fixated on her father.  “Honey,  I’m sure you’ll love Mako. He has already seen your picture and was enchanted by you.”  She took an envelope from her purse and handed it to Asami, who took it reluctantly.  “He wrote you this letter. Hopefully after he comes back from the war-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not even here?!”  She turned back to his father with anger, gripping the envelope tightly.  “You want me to marry a man I haven’t nor can’t even meet?!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will meet him a few weeks before the wedding.”  San spoke up now and sighed.  “He’s already arranging the paperwork to ask for a leave-”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him to not come.  I won’t marry him.”  Hiroshi now stood up from his chair at these words and Asami did the same, not fearing him at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will marry him! Quién coño te crees que eres?! [Who do you think you are?!]” He yelled at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Who do you think YOU are?!”  She yelled louder and Yasuko tried to make her sit down, to no avail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am your father! The head of the family! Until you marry, you are to respect only my decisions! I call the shots here and when I say you’re going to marry, YOU ARE DOING IT WITH NO QUESTION!”  He growled out, slamming his fist on the table.  Asami saw Opal stiffen at the strong voice and Suyin was flinched back.  Naoki stared at him with wide eyes, but San had a smirk plastered on his face.  Yasuko stood up next to her daughter and implored her to sit down in whispers, Asami breathing heavily at the outburst.  She complied and slowly sat down on her chair, not taking her gaze off her father; doing so would admit defeat.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your training in the nurse academy, Opal?”   Yasuko tried to shift the topic of conversation after a few moments  and Opal understood the intention immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was great.  I learned so much, it is all very interesting.”  Opal replied with a smile and was about to elaborate, when Suyin spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate the fact that she’s leaving for the war, specially since I haven’t heard a word from her father and brother in a while.” The middle aged woman sighed and Asami could see this crushed Opal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother.”  She reached her hand across the table and took hers. “I promise you, the three of us will come home from the Rif together and victorious.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sure hope so dear, you know you have my support.”  The words were like a dagger stabbing Asami in the heart, a soft spark of envy rising through it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the breakfast went by in awkward silence, filled with the occasional business chatter between San and Hiroshi.  Asami was perplexed at the fight that had happened now half an hour ago, so much that she barely ate any of her breakfast.  How dare her father marry her off like that?  Worse yet, without asking her.  The reality slammed her against concrete, he had every right to do so; still, it didn’t make it fair.  She felt Opal’s gaze on her and she looked up from her unfinished plate to meet with it.  It was a questioning one, and Asami tilted her head at her, making her smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother”  Her soft voice cut through the suffocating silence. “May Asami and I be excused from the table?  I wish to show her some books I got from Catalonia.” Suyin looked over at  Hiroshi, who gave an accepting nod.  Even though the outburst was uncalled for, he was incapable of holding a grudge against his daughter.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami and Opal excused themselves and the porcelain beauty found herself getting dragged to her friend’s room.  Once the doors were closed, Opal leaned her back against them and stared at Asami; who had just let out a frustrated loud groan. After a bunch of curse words and growls were let out, Asami flopped down onto Opal’s bed and stared at the white high ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joder, Opal. Es que no me lo puedo creer. [Fuck, Opal. I just can’t believe it.] He’s marrying me off like some princess.”  Asami groaned out angrily and felt the short haired girl walk around the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you are a duchess.” She giggled, but stopped when her friend leaned up to glare at her.  She cleared her throat before speaking again. “Aren’t you at least curious about the envelope?”  Asami laid back down again and sighed deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took the envelope that now was in her pocket and opened it, a letter and a picture falling out.  Throwing the letter aside, she took hold of the picture to look at it.  She tilted her head and hummed at it, taking in the features of the soldier. However, the picture was snatched from her hands with a giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s quite handsome, isn’t he?”  Opal smiled and handed back Asami the picture of the man in question, after looking at it for a short amount of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess so, but I don’t care.”  She looked at the picture one last time, before putting it alongside the letter and empty envelope. They stayed silent for a moment, Asami having a million thoughts on her mind, and Opal broke it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do know that if you agree to what I think is running through your head you might see him there, right?”  She asked who she considered a sister, laying down next to her.  Asami let out a deep sigh and rubbed her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see him anyway.  At least there I can control the circumstances and my destiny.  Here, I am bound to my father’s will; and I’m not Jesus now am I?”  Opal rolled her eyes at the bad joke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, are you saying what I hope you’re saying?”  Opal leaned up and looked down at her friend. “I need to know, so I can get the nursing books out from my suitcase.”  Asami chuckled at her remark and sat up on the bed, meeting with Opal’s hopeful gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go to Morocco.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asami did in fact end up going shopping with Opal, although her mind kept drifting elsewhere most of the time.  It was decided she would be going to Morocco one way or another in two days, but her questions became overwhelming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What will I do when I have to work with patients? Can I even handle seeing such injuries? How bad can said injuries be? I don’t even like blood.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Most of them were related to her new line of work, but one pressured more than the most. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should I tell my parents I’m leaving? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hiroshi would certainly disapprove, but she couldn’t leave without at least telling her mother.  She swallowed tickly, as she finally noticed how close they were to her house; already being past dinner hour.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try to sneak a nurse uniform tomorrow so you can try it on.” Opal’s soft voice pulled Asami out of her sea of conflict.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble because of me.  Maybe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re having second thoughts. I can feel you spiraling.”  The young woman could only nod slowly at her friend and sigh.  Opal took Asami’s hand and, giving in a squeeze, decided to remind her best friend why she was leaving. “You’re not meant to be property.”  Emerald eyes locked with eyes similar to her own and the young Sotomayor let out a frustrated sigh. The decision now revolved around the idea of escaping an unwanted and possible terrible marriage, not only Asami’s love for all things mechanical.  It wasn’t about what Asami wanted to do anymore with her time, it was about what would happen if she decided to stay; and Opal knew this all too well.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I am meant for success and pride, but at what cost?  When you were trying on dresses at the gallery, I couldn’t stop my mind from wandering.  I thought...what if I die in Morocco?  Haven’t you thought about that?”  Opal seemed to be taken aback momentarily by the question, but looked slightly down in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death is not an unusual thought for me.”  The young gentle woman tilted her head slightly, looking at nothing in particular.  “You see...my mom won’t think of it, but having my dad and Bataar Jr. at the war has changed my perspective on things.  Truth is, as cruel as it sounds, there’s a high probability that one day the telephone will ring and they’ll be bad news.  I don’t fear death anymore and I also, thanks to my brother,  found my calling to help the people that face it everyday.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All for the glory of this forsaken country.”  Asami replied in disbelief before she could stop herself, surprised to hear Opal chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...the country we both love and will find ourselves in the battlefield for. Viva España [long live Spain] and whatnot.”  Opal saluted and Asami had to laugh with her best friend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami bit her lip and stared at the house that suddenly came to view: her home.  Opal looked at her worryingly and gave her hand another squeeze, attempting to reassure her friend that everything will be alright. Asami smiled at her and said her good-byes, leaving the car and having the chauffeur help her with her bags; something that she considered necessary, but the chauffeur insisted that it was.  They both made their way to the front door and it quickly opened to reveal a maid.  She took Asami’s bag from the chauffeur and closed the door after Asami waved good-bye at her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents are in the parlor, Miss. Asami.  I will take these to your room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not necessary, I’ll take them up aft-”  She rolled her eyes at the maid’s eyebrow raise and gentle smirk. “Fine, do as you must.”  The green eyed beauty smiled at her and quickly made her way to the parlor.  She gently knocked on the side of the massive doorway that led to that part of the house, after noticing that her parents were in the middle of a conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m glad you’re back.”  Hiroshi looked at her daughter and motioned her to sit, which she did next to her mother.  “We need to talk about today.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiroshi, can we not do this tonight? You’ll end up arguing again and I’m too tired for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother is right, besides I’m exhausted from today’s shopping spree with Opal.”  Asami tried to bargain, but her father was all too stubborn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asami you turned twenty-one today...you should know very well by now the importance of these kinds of business deals, especially within our status.”  Hiroshi said, completely dismissing her daughter and wife’s attempt at a night of peace.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand the necessity of an investor.  Isn’t the building almost finished? Why do you have to sell me for the sake of it?”  Asami asked simply with a sigh escaping her red lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about the building, it’s about the inside.  We need the connections for the machinery, the cables and all the materials.”  Hiroshi stepped to the side momentarily and served himself a drink.  He took a sip and shrugged at the woman before him.  “You know...the materials that your primary work in the industry requires.  Didn’t you always want to be an engineer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papá [father], I’m already an engineer.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not, officially.”   The words stung Asami, making her breath hitch in anger.  She was officially an engineer and she had tried to show it as much as she could.  Fixing and repairing stuff, and  designing La Telefónica’s operating system and machinery apparently wasn’t enough for her father. “This is your opportunity to bring the Sotomayor last name to its full glory.  This isn’t only about the mechanics, it’s also to assure that the building runs smoothly for a long time; you know this.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re speaking of something that will take years to accomplish.”  Asami stated, already getting worked up on anger at the hurtful words.  “I don’t want to work in La Telefónica now,  I want to work in Morocco with military equipment.”  She felt her mother sigh deeply next to her and saw her rub her forehead a bit.  This wasn’t a new conversation to them, since Asami has been expressing her passion for a few months now; even more after Opal left for her nursing training.  “Father, if you pull the strings you can get them to let m-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this conversation again…”  Hiroshi groaned out exasperated and stared at her daughter.  “The daughter of a duke of Spain doesn’t belong in a battlefield, she belongs here. Your place is here in Madrid, learning the reins of the family business.  You and your future husband will be the heirs of my empir-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you marry me off like some princess in the fifth-teen century, my so-called husband will inherit your ‘empire’,  not me.”  Asami interrupted her father, making him scowl.  “Everything you worked for will fall under the hands of the Quiñones blood-line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you don’t marry and have children, it will fall nowhere.  All my work and sacrifice wasted! It isn’t my fault I had a daughter and nor a son that could inherit it!”  The sudden raise of tone made Asami and Yasuko flinch.  Hiroshi took a deep breath to calm down and took another sip of his drink, swallowing the burning liquid slowly.  “Listen, Asam-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be leaving, one way or another.  This is certain.” The heiress stood up and fixed her navy blue dress. She tried to leave, but her father gripped on her arm to keep her in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will do no such thing!” He growled and Yasuko was by his side in seconds, begging him to let her daughter go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do whatever I want!”  The young beauty exclaimed, trying to shake off her father’s grip.  “I will not be property!” She quoted Opal and her father was taken aback by her claim, letting her go.  “You won’t gaslight me with a man that I don’t even know if he deserves me.”  She stepped back a couple of feet and glared at the man before her.  “And won’t live in the shadows like every other woman in this country.”   Her father studied her for a few seconds, his face returning to its previous anger. Hiroshi clenched teeth and left the room with his drink still in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Asami took one look at her mother, but left to her chambers before Yasuko could have a word with her.  She climbed up the staircase of the mansion and bust right into her room, closing the door behind her quite loudly. She groaned out in frustration at the situation, as she had done this morning, and basically almost tore her clothes off; changing into her night gown as she did.  She climbed into her bed, drowning in the sea of blankets and pillows, and sighed.  She didn’t lie when she had told her father how exhausted she was, so her tiredness quickly took over her and she fell into deep sleep.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a surprise that the energy at the mansion was tense the next day.  Breakfast was quiet, so was lunch, and Asami spent all of the day in her room.  It wasn’t until Opal showed up that she managed to stay more than fifteen minutes downstairs. The main reason being that  she wanted to welcome Opal with courtesy, the other was that her father insisted on talking to her about her months away.  She tried to keep the conversation short, but her father seemed very interested in her new line of work. “It’s very brave indeed for you to want to move to a war zone and heal the soldiers.”  Asami rolled my eyes at that remark.  Of course, in someone else he sees it as heroic.  When it came to her daughter, he saw it as a waste of potential.  The young woman sighed in delight when he announced his departure to tend to some meetings about his business, even more content when Opal’s departure date never came to conversation.  It was better to keep that a secret and not have him connect the dots.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, what’s that?” Hiroshi pointed to the dress bag that Opal had in her arms this whole time and she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asami accidentally left this dress in the car yesterday.  That’s what I’m here for, actually, to bring it back and try the rest of them on.”  The middle aged man nodded and smiled at his daughter’s friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll be late.  It was nice catching up with you, Opal.  I’m sorry we couldn’t speak yesterday during breakfast.”  He shot a quick glance at Asami, who just gently shrugged at the remark.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroshi excused himself, leaving the girls alone in the living room.  Opal stood up, took Asami’s  hand and quickly pulled her all the way to her room.  She threw the dress bag neatly on the young beauty’s bed and turned to close the door; Asami watched her with tired eyes. Opal quickly unzipped the bag, pulled out its contents and revealed a nurse uniform, taking it out for Asami to inspect. It was a blue dress, with a white apron like piece, a headpiece with the same color and a red cross armband.  Asami pulled a face at the headpiece, the only hair accessory she could manage were hats.  Her friend chuckled in response and hung the dress on the big dresser with a grin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think it’d fit?”  The engineer asked skeptically and Opal nodded, a hundred percent sure. Asami raised an eyebrow and reached out to gently touch the fabric.  It wasn’t made of silk or fine fabric, that was for sure. She didn’t mind it, it was the implications of it that made an impact; it was meant to withstand rough scenarios and...certain red stains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to try it on?” Asami nodded and got behind her room divider to start undressing.  “There are two more dresses on the bag.  They provide us with more uniforms once we get there and settle in.”  The heiress nodded again and took the dress that was handed to her.  A few minutes later, Asami was staring at herself in the mirror with wide eyes.  Opal was right, the uniform fit her perfectly and it hung to Asami as if it was meant for her.  However, this whole situation was starting to feel overwhelming to her and the dress didn’t help at all.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you won’t get in trouble for this? Won’t anyone miss it?” Opal shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The uniform belonged to a nurse that quit the program.  It has been sitting in the headquarters since she left.  Think of it as filling in for her.”  She fixed Asami’s headband and the young woman rolled her eyes again.  “I also bought your train ticket and managed to get Reinaldo to forge a license after mine in short notice.  He should bring it by my house later so we can have it before the train ride. We need a new last name for you, as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if it’s good or bad for you to have..such friends... with that kind of power…” Opal giggled at her friend and shrugged.  Asami was about to say something regarding the last name statement, when a knock on her door startled them both.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asami? Is Opal there with you? Suyin is on the telephone asking for her.”  Her mother’s voice made the two best friends stare at each other in panic. Asami quickly started taking the uniform off, dropping the apron down at her feet and trying to get the blue dress off.  In the panic, her feet got caught up in the fabric on the floor and she fell to the ground with a loud thud. Opal gasped loudly and the commotion was enough for Yasuko to walk into the room. She looked down at her daughter, then at Opan, the uniform on the bed and then back down at Asami, who was getting up from the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When your mother told me your departure date and Asami said last night she was leaving soon, I should’ve pieced it together.”  Yasuko now referred to Opal, who had a deep embarrassed blush at the “accusation”.  Asami straightened herself and sighed, rubbing her arm that got hurt during impact.  “Nothing will change your mind, I suppose.” The middle aged woman now spoke to her daughter, who gently shook her head with a frown.  “Then it's best if you go to sleep over at Opal’s and catch that train with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Opal and Asami looked at each other in shock at her mother’s words.  She looked at her mother with excitement glowing in her eyes, but it soon faded when she remembered that she wouldn’t see her for a very long time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll write to you, as much as I can…”  She hugged her mother tightly and heard the woman chuckled under her breath.  “I’d love to say good-bye to father but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t let you.” Yasuko pulled back from the embrace and cupped her daughter’s cheeks. “Let’s just pack, okay?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These last few moments with her mother were the ones Asami would treasure the most during her trip.  After a big hug and a tearful good-bye, Asami began a new era of her life; one she so deeply desired to have.  Truth be told, as the hours and day passed, she grew more and more uncertain; and when she found herself next to Opal in the train station, she kind of shut down. They both wore the same nurse uniform and blended with the other nurses in line to board the train.  She looked down at the slip of paper that was meant to be her license and noticed her last name wasn’t filled out.  Panic surged through her.  With the hurry this morning with the fear of being late, they had forgotten to discuss this matter with Opal’s friend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We forgot to add the last name.”  Opal turned to her with her eyes wide and turned her gaze to Asami’s license.  She was about to say something when a soldier sitting on a table called her up to check her documentation.  She gave Asami an apologetic look and the heiress’ anxiety thickened when the soldier next to him called her up as well.  Hesitantly walking to the table, Asami tried to run her thoughts through every last name she could; her mind turning up blank.  She handed the soldier  the papers, hoping he wouldn’t notice the mistake.  To her disappointment, the soldier looked up at her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your last name doesn’t seem to be in the license.  Care to provide it?” He asked her with a cold voice and Asami swallowed thickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...yes..well…”  She stuttered and the soldier’s gaze turned into a questioning one.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I say a foreign last name, it's untraceable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She thought.  “My name’s Asami...S...a...Sato.  Asami Sato.”  She finished with a deep breath.  The man studied her for a moment, shrugged, wrote the last name down and stamped the papers that she presented.  When the young beauty was handed back the documents, she quickly made her way towards Opal and together they boarded the train.  They sat down together and Asami let out a big sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sato has a nice ring to it.”  Opal broke their silence and Asami shrugged slightly.  “It honestly suits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It somewhat does, huh?  I might keep it until I come back to Spain. You think that’s a good idea?”  Her friend smiled and nodded to her and her attention was suddenly shifted to a woman walking down the aisle towards them. She was somewhat middle aged, maybe in her early forties, her face carrying a lot of attention.  She and Opal shared a smile but, as she got closer, her curious gaze fell on Asami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe I recognize you from training.”  The woman spoke to Asami when she reached them, blue eyes staring into green ones with an eyebrow raise. Asami had two options here: lie or tell the truth.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well she-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I can say I’m running away from home and that  I’m not a nurse.  I desire to help as much as possible in whatever you guys need me to though,  I won’t be a burden.  Please, don’t send me back.”  Asami simply said in a small voice, staring into the older woman’s eyes; Opal’s wide in surprise.  She saw her tilt her head and nod slowly at the words that were just spoken.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t the first one, nor the last one to do this.”  She spoke in a warm voice.  “I trust Opal will fill you in on the basics during the trip, she was my top student.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, she lend me some books for me to read on the long way ther-”</span>
</p><p><span>“Here.”  The woman interrupted Asami, reaching into her bag.  She pulled out a book titled </span><em><span>The</span></em> <em><span>Practitioner and Nurse Manual. </span></em><span>The young beauty took the book hesitantly and stared at the lady in gratefulness. “Read through it and wake me up or talk to Opal if you have questions about it.”  She sat down on the row of seats next to them with a small smile.  “My name’s Kya.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Mine’s Asami.”  Kya nodded in acknowledgement and turned her face to stare out the window of the train.  Asami looked at Opal, who gave her a wide smile, then back down at the book.  She quickly scanned through the pages, then turned back to start reading from the beginning.  Sighing, she started reading the first chapter while waiting for the train to depart.  Once it did, however, realization hit her like a truck.  She remembered her conversation with Opal two days ago and bit her lip anxiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no going back and she was either coming back home alive or in a coffin. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Young Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!”  A child screamed at the top of her lungs. “Daddy, no! Don’t leave me.” The small child, around seven years old,  was dragged by a man who called himself a father.  He wiped his cheeks that were stained with tears and pulled the young child towards a group of young men. The child screamed and fought with all her might, but he didn’t see any other way.  He could have more children if needed, right? Money was too tight and they needed it.  The mother of the child was left crying in their home with a sore cheek, she had no say on this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this her?”  One of the young men spoke and kneeled down.  He grabbed the child’s  cheeks forcefully with his hand and inspected her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.  Just take her and give me my money.”  The father let go and handed the child to the man after being handed a suitcase. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“NO! DADDY PLEASE”  The child implored and watched as her father looked down at her with sorrowful eyes and started walking away. “NO!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A deep breath was taken and blue eyes stared back in the reflection, snapping out of the trance she was in.  The young captain gripped on the edges of the  sink of her small bathroom until her knuckles turned white from the force.  Her breathing was frantic, she was sweating and her teeth were tightly clenched; pain shooting through her jaw.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could he sell me like this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> This question always lingered in her mind, a deep hole was always present in her chest.  Don’t misunderstand her, though, she was thankful for the people that took her in.  Tonraq and Senna were nothing but kind to her, and she considered them without question her real parents.  Yet, still, that missing closure always lingered and she wasn’t able to move on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t had an episode like this in a while and she blamed it on the stress of the day that awaited her.  It was her first official day as captain since she got promoted and she was already getting called into the base for instructions.  The blue eyed beauty was nervous, that was for sure, but she wasn’t going to let this ruin her performance during her duties.  She stared at herself in the mirror for a few moments and opened the faucet, splashing water on her face a few times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pull yourself together.”  She mumbled to herself. “You’ve been through worse on the battlefield.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking one last breath, she made her way out of the bathroom and looked at her small piece; some furniture and boxes scattered around it.  Apparently this was one of the perks of being a captain, to sleep in a small sort of apartment instead of the barracks with the other soldiers. Although she welcomed the privacy she finally had, it did feel somewhat lonely.  She stared at the uniform that hung from her tall dresser and sighed.  It was unbelievable how lucky she had gotten to get accepted into the army, considering women were yet to be allowed. Still, in these times of need where Abd el-Krim had gained so much territory, the army needed all the help it could get.  Honestly, Korra just seemed to be at the right place and time to get recruited along with other women. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently taking it off the coat hanger,  Korra slipped on her uniform and fastened it into place, taking her boots and slipping them on.  She pulled her hair into a bun, one she used for formal meetings, and placed on her hat and badges.  She studied herself in the mirror, the dawn serving as the perfect lighting, and walked towards the closet door once she was satisfied.  She took out her rifle, hung it around her torso and walked out of her apartment.  The first initial steps towards the vehicles were in a welcoming silence.  The soldiers would be up soon and exercising, which was one of the reasons Korra decided to leave earlier than usual to avoid them.  Still, there was one she couldn’t avoid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi Capitán [My Captain]”  A figure suddenly stood in front of her, standing straight up and saluting, making the young captain stop dead on her tracks.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At ease, Lieutenant.”  She smirked and watched as the figure relaxed, blue eyes and green ones making contact.  “You should be exercising with the others soon, why are you here?”  She had begun walking again, and the lieutenant was strolling right  beside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to check on you.  I know the stress from this new promotion has been getting to you.  We’ve been together two years and you expect me not to notice?”  The blue eyed woman rolled her eyes at her friend’s remarks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Kuvira.  It’s normal to be stressed out. We are at war, we are expected to be stressed.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but no one has jumped ranks as quick as you.  That puts extra pressure on you.”  Korra stopped dead at her tracks once again, thinking over what Kuvira had just said.  They had both enlisted together and Kuvira reached the rank of Second Lieutenant a few weeks ago, while Korra was already a Captain. All this just in two years. She couldn’t help it, she was too invested in this war.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the now Captain came to Morocco looking for closure and couldn’t get it, she enlisted in the Spanish Army without much second thought. She worked harder than the average soldier (her body being the proof of it), did always double of what was expected and strategized better than the officers in command. She had caught General Raiko’s attention quickly and was praised for her work.  If her past had broken her, she thought, she might as well get broken over something that seemed to matter.  Still, part of her was washed by guilt.  The young beauty couldn’t help but thinking that she was fighting against her own people, going against a revolution that didn’t seem so demented.  Still, she pushed those thoughts aside.  This country had broken her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.”  She simply said and walked to the vehicle assigned to her.  “I just want to receive my orders and carry on with them.  Hopefully this war ends soon and they capture Abd el-Krim. I’m tired of it”  She opened the car door and jumped on the seat, turning the car on.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuvira leaned against the door once Korra opened the window and looked at her with worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be around the area by the time you get out of your meeting.  I requested to be assigned under your command.”  Korra nodded in acknowledgement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go do your work.  That’s an order.”  She saluted Kuvira, who quickly stood straight and saluted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, captain!” She relaxed slightly and looked at Korra as a friend.  “Good luck.”  Korra nodded once again as a thank you and drove off..  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tetuán was the base for Spain’s military activity here in Morocco; it was, in fact, a military town.  They kept the barracks slightly away from the main city, but all military life took place here and in nearby areas.  The drive didn’t take long and Korra came face to face with the city that was slowly coming back to life after the short night.  Places to eat were opened, soldiers from other divisions were already roaming the street and an ambulance was parked in front of the main building.  Korra hummed in question and stared at it after parking her car.  There was no commotion so there was nothing wrong.  Leaving the rifle in the back seat, she stepped out of the car and made her way up the stairs to the front doors.  She took her hat off walking inside and was met with the General’s secretary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Zhu Li.”  Korra gave her a small smile, one that she gladly returned.  “I’m here to meet the General.”  Zhu Li nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be right with you, he’s finishing up with someone.”  Korra nodded and turned around to the seats in the waiting area.  She tilted her head at the girl sitting in one of them, her face buried in a book.  Upon further inspection,  Korra noticed the brand new nurse uniform and the title of the book in her hands.  She mostly ignored the nurses, but this one had her curiosity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buenos dias. [Good morning]”  Korra offered to the nurse and she peeked up from her book with curiosity.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.”  The young captain raised her eyebrow and her tone of voice.  It almost sounded like royalty.  She tilted her head at the young woman that had her face buried on the book again.  She must’ve felt Korra staring.  “May I help you with something?” Korra’s eyes widened and she sat down on the seat across from the nurse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re new around here, aren’t you?”  The nurse nodded slightly and held up a finger at the captain, her staring amused.  After a few moments, the nurse looked up at Korra after closing the book.  The captain was taken aback by the color and intensity of her eyes, similar to Kuvira’s; but considerably lighter against the morning sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it that noticeable?” She smiled and Korra found herself smiling back slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the new nurse uniform gives it away...and you look full of life as well.  The more time you spend here, the more you decay.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you haven’t been here long?”  Korra was confused at her question and the nurse noticed. “You don't seem decayed at all, you look brand new.”  The captain was taken aback by her boldness, but was interrupted with the sound of the door opening.  An older nurse came out of Raiko’s office and so did he.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah if it isn’t the new Captain.”  He greeted her and the young nurse’s eyes widened.  She offered the captain an apologetic look, Korra sending her a warm smile.  That was odd of her, but she pushed the thought away. “Come inside, we have matters to discuss.”  Korra stood up, bowed her head at both nurses and walked inside the office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi General. [My General]”  Korra straightened up and saluted at Raiko once the door was closed.  She turned to face the man that was sitting in one of the chairs.  “Mi Comandante. [Commander]”  She saluted once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At ease. Take a seat.”  Raiko spoke and Korra gave him a  thankful nod and sat down on the empty chair.  “As you know the war has become quite intense, our soldiers paying the worst of it.  We decided to open a hospital closer to El Rif, I’m sure you’re aware of all this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, general.”  Korra answered him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It begins operations today, in fact, they are expecting a delivery of medicine and supplies.  I want you to oversee the operations and protection of the hospital.”  Korra took a few moments to digest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies, general.  I believed that once I got promoted I would be sent to the battlefield, not take care of a hospital.”  Raiko stared at her in amusement.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Medina, this hospital is in the battlefield.  It’s one of the closest we have to the actual battlezone and for good reason. Once they get settled you will have the chance to strategize, for now I need you here.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are entrusting you with one of the most important structures of our army. Most of our soldiers die in transit to the available hospitals.  Who’s gonna fight for our side if we don’t have healthy men?  This hospital’s closeness makes it both important and vulnerable, we can’t risk losing it.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander Bataar, I’m aware of that.”  Korra gave him her full attention. “But I thought my skill was more useful in the actual battlefield, strategizing our next chess moves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t play chess without the pawns.”  Raiko caught both their attention. “When you sacrifice two pawns, you sacrifice a queen; we can’t lose that much, we need our soldiers well and healthy.  We’ve already lost more men than we thought when we underestimated the force of the revolution, I will not let the ones that are left die.  This hospital is important and I’m entrusting it onto my best soldier, which is you.”  Korra was taken aback by the compliment, still trying to figure out the logic behind his words.  She settled on the fact that he was right,  taking more men from spanish families for a war that has been longer than expected was inhumane. She didn’t want to say it  but, with the direction Spain and the world was moving to, they might need those forces home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s your final say, I’ll respect and follow my orders to the fullest.”  Korra earned a proud smile from Raiko and they both stood up.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The shipment should arrive at the harbor in an hour or so.”  Raiko walked over to the mapping table and Korra followed, Bataar staying seated.  He pointed to a location on the map and Korra’s eyes widened.  He was right, the hospital was very much close to the battle zone.  “This is where the hospital is, I trust you will find your way.” He straightened up and looked at the blue eyed woman before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a question, if I may and we are done with the subject.”  Korra asked respectfully and Raiko nodded at her to continue.  “I was wondering if you had received Rosario’s request of being in my unit.”  He smiled at her and chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and you may expect to see her in the harbor later. You’re dismissed.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, General. Your kindness will always be appreciated.”  She saluted and walked out of the office.  Part of her was disappointed when she faced the empty waiting room, she was hoping to see the nurse again.  Walking down to her car, her mind kept wandering back to the little exchange they had.  The raven haired nurse was certainly amusing to Korra, mostly because she doesn’t seem to be the type of person to end up here.  The captain wouldn’t dare to admit it, but part of her hoped she would see her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra scowled at herself when she thought about it. Once inside her car, she kept denying herself that growing feeling of curiosity for the nurse.  This wasn’t the time nor place to develop crushes on random nurses, she didn’t need that on top of anything.  Her only focus should be on the way before her, on finally reaching peace for both countries and going home to her parents.  She looked over to the passenger’s seat, where some unopened letters sat undisturbed. Korra was meaning to get through them, but she hadn’t gotten the time.  However, she and her mom spoke a few times so they would hear Korra was still safe.  They understood the necessity of Korra’s trip to Morocco, but her enlisting came as a surprise to the three of them.  There’s nothing now Senna and Tonraq could say about it, they could only hope her daughter made it back to Spain safe and fulfilled.  Yet, even though she invested every single drop of her soul into what she thought was right, she felt rather empty and didn’t know how to remedy it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a frustrated groan at her train of thought, she ran her fingers through her hair and undid the bun.  Her hair fell neatly against her neck and she sighed in relief. When she enlisted in the army, she decided to cut it.  When she was younger, her hair used to be long and reached past her shoulders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Much like the nurse’s hair</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Korra rolled her eyes at that last thought and settled with the memory of her mom braiding and styling hers when she was in Spain.  She smiled in content and started the car, after putting her hat back on.  Sounding her teeth with a tsk, she began her drive to the harbor in silence, watching the scenery pass by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so lost in her thoughts that the drive seemed shorter than usual.  Stepping out of the car and hanging the rifle around her body, the young captain made her way down to the docks;  greeting the  locals nearby.  Kuvira welcomed her and explained to her how the process of loading the supplies into the vans was going.  There wasn’t much to gather, so Korra’s unit was done in no time.  When they were done, they readied themselves to go to the hospital and Korra motioned at Kuvira to follow her.  They reached Korra’s car and Kuvira sat on the passenger’s seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...hospital babysitter?”  The lieutenant spoke and put her hands up in surrender when Korra glared at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be out in the front lines by now, not taking supplies to a hospital.”  She drove behind the truck once they passed her by. “They told me they needed me here now, but I’m sure I’m more valuable there.  We wouldn’t need hospitals if the war would just stop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it will.  You should take this time as a small vacation, Korra, you’ve been working too much.”  Korra was taken aback by the use of her first name, but remembered that they were speaking as friends and not in a superior and soldier dynamic. “Maybe it’ll be good for you. I heard there are new nurses arriving, since the more experienced ones are at the battlefield. You might meet someone.”  Korra’s mind quickly landed on the nurse from this morning and wondered…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head at the thought and sighed.  “I don’t want to meet anyone.”  Kuvira rolled her eyes and settled in silence on the seat, Korra being glad about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, as much as she hated it, part of her hoped to see her mystery nurse there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Overwhelemed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been three days since the nurses arrived in Morocco and it’s been nothing but work for all of them, especially for Asami.  No one asked her about her past, but still welcomed her with open arms and helped teach her the first aid basics. They would even make her sew pillows back together to teach her stitching patterns and the heiress was nothing but thankful to them.  Jinora, Ikki, Opal and her were all becoming great friends and they made sure to quiet Asami’s nervousness with the upcoming opening of the hospital.  Kya has also been keeping an eye on the young beauty so it wasn’t a surprise when she asked Asami to accompany her to the base to give an update about the hospital to the general.  Although she never said it, Kya was curious and protective over the young girl and she noticed.  She often wondered during her trip if to trust Kya and to tell her the truth.  The worst that could happen was her getting sent back to Madrid, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so embarrassed.”  Asami looked over at Kya, who was sitting in front of her on the back of the ambulance on their way back to the hospital.  “I didn’t know she was a captain.  Hell, I didn’t know there were woman in the army.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They aren’t accepting any…”  The older woman sighed and watched the scenery go by. “They accepted a few because of desperation, they might accept more if the situation calls for it.  You know how Spain is, so conservative and sexist.”  She rolled her eyes and Asami couldn’t help but chuckle. “Their logic is so broken as well, they send nurses here but won’t let woman serve the war as soldiers.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about mechanics and all?”  Kya’s gaze snapped to Asami and studied her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only men are allowed, I doubt they’ll let you touch even a car.”  Asami giggled and sighed.  “Why don’t you focus on just being a nurse?  It’s a fufilling line of work.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt it is, Kya, but you know it’s not my calling.  I work with machines and broken pieces, not bodies filled with blood.”  Kya chuckled slightly when Asami’s face contoured in disgust. “It was never my plan to join the battlefield as one, but my father wouldn’t listen to my wishes.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did he want for you?”  Asami studied the older woman and rubbed her forehead.  The choice whether or not to tell her the truth lingered in her mind again for a small amount of time.  She bit her lip and opened her mouth to respond, but shut it when Kya spoke again.  “Your last name isn’t Sato is it?”  The engineer’s  eyes went wide and stared at Kya. It was now or never, and Asami’s choice was clear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name’s Asami Sotomayor, daughter of Duque Sotomayor.”  Kya’s eyes went wide and nodded slowly.  She might as well trust the woman who has been so kind to her this past few days. “I hate the title, don’t get me wrong, it’s absolutely stupid.  But, people seem to recognize me better when I mention which Sotomayor family I belong to.”  Asami was surprised to hear Kya laughing, turning serious when the duchess explained the situation. “My father wants me to marry me off to some man for the benefit of his new company.  When I declined he grew furious and I had a choice to make.  Either leave and try to pursue engineering here, or stay in Madrid with a secured future but married to a soldier I don’t even know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you rather deal with your phobia of blood and risk your life, than succumb to that life of misery.”  Kya said softly, and Asami was taken aback by the boldness of those words.  They were only truthful though, and the emerald eyed girl knew it. “Your secret is safe with me, Sato.  I’ve been where you are, bound to a life I didn’t want. We gals have to stick together against the society we were born into.”  Kya rached over and squeezed Asami’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right and I promise I’ll give it my all in this time I spend as a nurse.”  The older woman smiled proudly at the young nurse. Asami swore she could see the light bulb going off over her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you liked fixing broken pieces.” She rubbed her chin lightly with her finger.  “Think of humans as machines.”  Asami chuckled at the suggestion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Kya, I don’t think a screwdrive-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AYUDA! [HELP]”  A scream was heard and the two woman looked at each other with wide eyes.  In the mist of their conversation, Asami didn’t notice they were already at the hospital. Kya jumped out first, Asami following in suit and she was not prepared for the sight before her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were countless soldiers, all injured, getting dragged inside the hospital.  Opal came out of the hospital looking frantic, and gave a sigh of relief when she saw Kya and Asami; sprinting down towards them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was an ambush close by!  We need help inside.  There are around twenty something in beds and around fifthteen outside.”  They all jogged towards the entrance and Kya started barking orders.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami, help with the small wounds and scrapes; we’ll need those soldiers out to make space.  Opal, go help with deeper wounds.”  She saw the rest of the nurses already working around so she settled on helping them out.  “Where’s Katara?!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not here at the moment.”  Jinora spoke, trying to stop the bleeding from a nearby soldier. “She said she had some business to attend to after you told her you were leaving.  Something about speaking with the general about military supervision.”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, where’s Tenzin?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami tuned out the rest of the conversation and focused on the patients that Ikki pointed her to.  There was a mixture of patients with bullet scrapes, superficial wounds, or broken limbs; nothing she couldn’t handle. The young nurse patched up everyone she could as quickly as she could and sent the soldiers that were feeling better back to their base.  She was beyond proud of herself, keeping her mind busy and ignoring the sick feeling the smell and sight of blood was bringing to her.  That was until she reached a peculiar green eyed soldier that seemed fine when she reached him.  He even managed to pull up a few pickup lines that made Asami blush slightly and laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know I died.  I must’ve. If not why am I seeing the most gorgeous angel?”  The heiress laughed slightly, trying to concentrate on stitching up the wound in his head.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angels don’t look like me, sir.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well they should.”  He grinned up at her and Asami moved his head back to the previous position.  She was just finishing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop moving or you’ll ruin the stitches.”  Just as she was trying them up, the soldier’s face contoured in pain and he gripped on his stomach tightly. Asami pulled back to look at him.  “Everything alright?”  She moved his uniform up and noticed the nasty bruises on his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I just got hit in my stomach pretty bad.  It’s probably ju-”  His sentence got cut off with a groan of his own and, as if Asami wasn’t sick enough, what happened next made her stomach turn in a full 180. The soldier puked blood all over her and her uniform and she had to hang on to him, or else he would’ve fallen off the bed he was on.  When he stopped, his groans strained and he could barely make a sound because of the pain.  Asami paled and swore she was about to pass out.  She looked around the room frantically, when she spotted the hospital’s surgeon, Tenzin, walking by in a hurry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TENZIN!!” She yelled and got her attention, his eyes widening at the sight.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?!”  The older man reached her in seconds and held the soldier on his side so he wouldn't choke on his own blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He came in for a head injury and suddenly his stomach started hurting and…”  She trailed off when she looked down at herself all covered in blood.  Opal noticed the commotion and she quickly ran over, holding onto her.  Asami was grateful, she felt dizzier than before . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me get him to the operating room, he might have internal bleeding. I need you to assist.”  Asami looked at Opal with a horrified expression, she wasn’t ready to assist surgery and no one could know she didn’t have any practice.  Opal nodded understanding and softly let go of Asami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll assist, sir.  Kya was looking for Asami.”  The surgeon nodded at her and Opal ran to get a gurney.  Asami helped them put the soldier on it and watched as they rolled him away in a hurry.  She turned around and came face to face with a worried Jinora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look horrible.”  The younger woman tried to lighten her mood but, when Asami gagged, she quickly pulled her away from the injured soldiers.  “You just need some air…”  Jinora spoke more to herself than to the mess she was guiding outside.  On the way there, they passed by a furious looking Katara and some soldiers carrying equipment. She wanted to ask Jinora about it, but her words got caught up on her throat. Guided to the  clearing next to the hospital, Jinora sat Asami down on one of the rocks and watched as the raven haired beauty tried to take deep breaths to stabilize herself.  It wasn’t working, so Jinora offered to get her some water to which Asami simply nodded. She saw Jinora walk away and noticed that most of the commotion had stopped, and she was so glad.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There weren’t many soldiers outside the hospital anymore, and the ones that stood around were either healthy or barely hurt.  She turned back to the scenery before her and tried to calm herself down more, wondering how much time had passed since she treated her first patient.   If it wasn’t for the blood incident, Asami would’ve counted today a win on her new life as a nurse.  Still, she missed the inventions, designs and the building of machinery; after all, machines only spilled oil on you, not blood. After a few breaths, she managed to stabilize herself and looked down at her dress in disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It didn’t last long now did it?”  A voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked up at a familiar pair of blue eyes.  “You look like death.”  The soldier held her hat between her hands and looked down at her with sympathy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If death is this beautiful,  the devil must be absolutely gorgeous.”  This earned Asami a laugh from the sold- well… captain that hovered above her.  She watched as she took a seat next to her and rested her hands on her knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The first time I saw one of my comrades get injured, I wasn’t myself for days.”  The heiress watched as the captain seemed to sink herself into her mind.  “The look of fear he gave me will always be imprinted on my mind.  He asked for his wife and kids up until the moment his life slipped away on my arms.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this?” Blue locked with green and she was met with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want you to know that the next few days will be difficult, and that it’s normal to not be okay.  Some of your colleagues will feel the same sorrowful tension, others will be happy because they got to help and fulfill their destiny.  I’ve seen it, how some nurses choose to stay and some just decide to go back to the mainland.”  Asami swallowed thickly at the reality of the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t leave…”  She looked down at her hands and the other woman stared at her curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is that?”  Blue locked with green once again and Asami bit her lip at the question.  She couldn’t tell her, so simply changed the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to apologize for this morning. If I had known you were a captain, I would’ve treated you with more respect.”  The young captain let out a chuckle and shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean, if I were a man you would’ve treated me with respect.”  At Asami’s horrified expression, she let out another amused chuckle.  “I’m giving you a hard time, don’t worry. I didn’t mind it, really.” The heiress had no choice but to laugh at the captain’s attempted humor.  She couldn’t help but wonder how normal it felt to be talking to her, almost as if they have been friends for a while.  It was almost like talking with Opal...almost. She trusted Opal above everyone, and treated her like a sister.  With the captain it felt normal ,yes, but she didn’t know if she was trustworthy.  Still, there was something in their interaction that she couldn’t quite place.  “My name is Korra, by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name’s Asami S…”  She trailed off at the name, almost saying her real one. “Sato.”  Korra nodded in surprise at the last name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a foreign last name, right?” Asami could only nod at her and Korra looked even more confused. “Where-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Captain Medina.”  Kya spoke from their side and the two women looked up at her.  “Katara is waiting for you, if you have the time.”  Korra nodded and stood up, stretching her hand to help Asami up.  The beauty took the offered hand and stopped herself before running her hands through her uniform to fix it. Korra had managed to keep her mind off the situation for a few minutes but, once that was over, Asami felt sick to her stomach again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, ma’am.” She slightly bowed to Kya in respect, before turning to Asami with a smile. “We’ll see each other soon, Asami.  I’ll be working around here.”  With another gentle bow, Asami saw Korra make her way to the hospital.  Kya stepped in front of her view with worried eyes and looked down at the young nurse’s uniform.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.  Everything is under control back inside, so you can rest and pick up an early shift in the morning. Asami could only nod and let herself be guided once again to the hospital.  On the way to one of the rooms upstairs, Jinora bumped into the duo with an apologetic smile and the glass of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Asami, I had to tend to a patient.  Here’s your water.”  Asami took it from her with a thankful smile and Jinora was quickly on her way back to the patients. She turned to Kya, after taking a sip of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll drag myself to my room, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Kya raised an eyebrow at her and Asami nodded, going up the stairs.  She wasn’t very chatty and she felt bad, though she was sure they would understand.  The heiress heard some fighting nearby, but chose to ignore it.  She was too exhausted and just wanted to slip off the dress, the blood was already drying and she was sure it’d stained.  Making her way to her room, the young nurse quickly took her uniform off and hoped for a long shower.  She tried to wash away all of the day off her, but no matter how hard she scrubbed she still felt unclean.  She gave up and soon found herself laying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami couldn’t keep her thoughts at bay.  She kept wondering if this was really going to be her new life and if she could handle it.  Although her mind kept going around in circles, the exhaustion of the day caused her to fall asleep quickly.  One last thought lingered, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe tomorrow will be better.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Partnership</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Asami</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her name is Asami.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra rolled the name of the nurse a few times in her mind walking back to the hospital main entrance, then scowled at herself.  She shouldn’t be paying attention nor wasting time wondering about one of the new nurses, one that probably didn’t think much of the young captain.  Yet, there was something about her that made Korra curious.  Asami was anything but a nurse. Her hands weren't soft but they didn’t have the marks of a practicing nurse, she spoke with a tone of voice she recognized from high-end events back in Spain, and even the way she walked was glamorous; and, even more, what kind of nurse gets sick at the sight of blood?  The captain didn’t mind this, of course, but for some reason she wanted to know more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's as if curiosity ate her from the inside out and maybe just wanted to meet someone else that escaped something as well.  Or maybe it was the fact that the nurse was too beautiful for the captain to ignore.  Korra shook her head at the thought and sighed, she didn’t want to think about it.  Even if it was possible, Asami would probably never feel the same way.  Still, a friendship wouldn’t hurt...right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain!” Korra stopped dead on her tracks and looked to the side to see Kuvira saluting, a few other soldiers behind her. “We finished unloading the supplies.  We now await orders.”  Korra looked back momentarily to where Asami was sitting and watched her and Kya stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we were instructed with the security of the hospital.”  Korra sighed and looked around, then back at Kuvira. “Gather a squad to keep here for security and take the rest back to base.  Plan a schedule to rotate them every nine hours, I have matters to attend to.  Remember to bring me said schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Captain.”  Kuvira left to work and Korra took her cap off,  quickly making her way inside the hospital.  She looked around the wounded soldiers and sighed.  She heard there had been an ambush nearby and she momentarily wondered if it was actually directed to her unit.  After all, they were carrying medical supplies and the rebels seemed to look for that the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain.”  Korra looked up to see Katara on the main stairs of the hospital.  “Come, if you please.” She followed the older woman up the set of stairs and turned to the left, being led to a small office space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Katara sat down on the desk chair and Korra sat across from it, setting her cap on her lap.  They stared at each other and the captain broke into a small smile.  She had known Katara for a while, considering the woman was part of the nurses since way before Korra joined the army.  In fact, it was Katara who healed the first wound she ever got in battle; a few shots on her torso.  So now, seeing her as the head of the hospital she was supposed to supervise...it was just  a bit ironic.  Katara was merely around fifty years old, but she had the wisdom of a woman who had lived far longer than that; and Korra respected her immensely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence, the door opened and shut behind Korra.  She turned her head around slightly and noticed Kya was standing against the wall with an amused gaze. Katara smiled at her and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s the girl?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fine, just went to sleep it off.”  Korra quickly caught on that they were talking about Asami and she laughed at herself internally at the sudden disappointment she felt.  She was hoping to talk more to Asami after she was done here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understood that this meeting would be held privately.” The captain suddenly spoke up, catching Katara’s attention. Korra was playing with some fibers sticking out of her cap and looked up at the sound of Katara’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya is my right hand, she’ll be part of this one.” Katara raised her eyebrow.  “Unless the captain has a say against it?”  Korra’s eyebrows shot up at the tone of this statement, but relaxed when she noticed that Katara was merely mocking her new status.  It wasn’t with bad intention, it was just a sign of their somewhat friendship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.”  Korra shrugged.  “Let’s just get right into business, shall we?  I heard that you weren’t here when the injured first arrived.” Kya took the seat next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, when Kya told me she was going to update General Raiko about the hospital, I went on my own to try and talk him out of the military supervicion once again.  But it seems the decision has been made.”  She motioned to Korra herself who sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara is not like I wanted this job.  This is the least I thought I’d be doing when I got promoted.  I’d rather be helping the commanders strategize and be on the battlefield.”  Korra’s gaze turned serious.  “But, that doesn’t mean that I won’t take this job seriously. This hospital right now is my image.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that really only what it is to you?  Image?”  Kya asked her in disbelief and Korra couldn’t help the small glare.  Katara spoke before the captain could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what she means,  I understand her.  But, we don’t need supervision.  I have it all under control, and don’t need anyone telling me what to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt your skills in running this hospital, not at all.  But orders are orders...and considering the circumstances and our acquaintanceship, I came with a proposal.” Korra smirked and  Katara leaned back in her chair completely.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it that you’re going to leave the hospital to me and just say you’re running it? So far I love it.”  The captain let out a dry laugh and stared at the smiling woman before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of finances, budgets and operations and you take care of everything medicine related.”  Korra shrugged and Katara raised an eyebrow.  “You have the final say over medicine, nurses, patients...all that...and your council towards my areas will always be taken into consideration, and vice versa.”   Kya could only stare at the two women interacting, and Korra looked at her momentarily then back at Katara who was lost in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you won't overstep?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if I see it extremely necessary.  I am still your superior, but trust that it will only happen in extreme situations.  It’s either this or succumbing full authority over the hospital. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a military hospital after all. I suppose you don’t want it on the hands of a captain who can barely bandage a finger up.”  Korra ran a hand through her short hair and went back to picking fibers off the cap.  She had this in the bag already,  Katara knew better than to reject the offer.  “I also want an office space.”  She grinned up at the older woman, who was staring at her. Katara sighed and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this office up to your standards?”  Korra raised an eyebrow at her, noticing the mocking had returned.  Yet, this time, she noticed how annoying the head nurse really was.  She decided to not push the situation further and simply nodded.  “Then consider it done.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a satisfied grin, Korra stood up with her cap in hand. “If you would be so kind, I’d like to have records of the medicine and patients.  Just for security measures.  I don’t want anything nor anyone to go missing.” Katara stood up as well and shook hands with Korra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will have those reports by the next hour or so, considering that the commotion has subsided.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. In the meanwhile, I’ll have a look around the hospital and premises.”  The captain reached down to Katara’s desk and took a piece of paper and pen. With a gentle bow and smile, she went to leave the office, but stopped dead at her tracks.  “The girl…Asami.”  She turned around to meet Katara’s curious gaze. “Is she a nurse?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she wears the uniform, doesn’t she?”  Before Korra could reply to the sarcastic remark, she kept speaking.  “She treated patients yesterday too.  I’d get sick too if someone vomited blood all over me, wouldn’t you?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra stood in silence taking in the question.  She swallowed thickly and furrowed her eyebrows at the thought of it, but in reality she could say she was used to it.  At some point, she’s seen the same thing as the nurses, but she’s also seen the wounds that they didn’t have a chance to treat.  Even if she, could say, was used to it, part of her will always be sick to her stomach whenever she sees a soldier with a horrific type of contusion that’s beyond a scratch. It was almost like a gun being shot. She was used to being around rounds of fire, yes, but she would get scared if she wasn’t expecting it.  With a sigh, some type of guilt washed over her.  How dare she question Asami’s abilities and line of work?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.”  She finally replied to Katara and stepped out of the office.  Her mind was a mess of thoughts as she walked down the stairs of the hospital, most of them revolving around the things she’s seen in the front lines.  She even questioned at this point if she really wanted to go back out to the direct line of fire, or if she rather stayed here in the hospital and got to know this line of work.  Whatever the case,  Korra really didn’t want to be neither a soldier nor an administrator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into a soldier that ran madly into the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologi- oh it’s you, Korra.”  She looked up and sighed at the ember eyes that were looking down at her with apologetic eyes.  “I’m sorry.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to remind you that you’re to speak to me with respect now?”  She smirked and pointed at her badge on the uniform, causing the ember eyes to roll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Medina.”  He saluted, earning one from Korra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Quiñones.” The both went at ease and she crossed her arms over her chest. “What brings you to my hospital?”  She looked up at her acquaintance, who looked absolutely worried and jumpy.  She wouldn’t consider him a friend, she almost never considered anyone that she socialized with her a friend.  That word was too strong for her.  The only one she considered having a friendship was with Kuvira, given the circumstances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got word of an ambush against the unit my brother is in.  They said that the wounded soldiers were here, and I want to see if he’s here...if he’s...alive.”  The older captain sighed and Korra looked at him sympathetically.  She saw a nurse pass by and quickly called her over.  She was puzzled by the nurse's reaction when she saw Mako, her green eyes wide as she studied him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nurse.”  The young woman looked at Korra and tilted her head.  The young captain made a mental note to learn all their names, so they wouldn’t feel invalidated.  “Is there a soldier here with the name Bolin Quiñones? The captain here is looking for him.”  She watched as green eyes scanned down the papers she was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A nurse has been organizing the patients for a record and that name does not appear here. However, there was a soldier in surgery that we haven’t registered yet.  He recently got out of the operating room. Want to come see if he’s the one you are looking for?”  The nurse spoke and looked up at Mako as if she'd seen a ghost, which captured Korra’s attention a lot. He nodded and the nurse asked him to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, captain.”  Mako told Korra and went on to follow the nurse to the far end of the room the patients were in.  She gave out a sigh and resumed the task in hand, quickly walking out of the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> However, when she made her way around the hospital, she was baffled when she saw a familiar figure sitting on the same rock as before.  This time, though, out of uniform and Korra couldn’t help but admire the long black hair that fell beautifully on her shoulders and down her back.  Her legs carried her on their own to where the woman was sitting and she hovered behind her for a small minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was told you were resting off the sickness.”  Asami was startled at Korra’s sudden words and looked behind her to lock eyes with her.  She gave her a small smile, one that the captain returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep.”  She breathed out and scooted a bit to the side to give space, an indirect invitation to sit that Korra accepted without second thought.  “I’m off duty too, so I just decided to sit here and enjoy the view.”  The captain looked at the horizon with hints of green and yellow, the sky announcing the soon start of dusk.  In the small distance, the sea started and  a small island sitting on it could be seen. It was indeed breathtaking, a sight Korra never got tired of seeing. “In Madrid nowadays, all you can see is mostly concrete. Raw nature like this is somewhat rare.  I guess you can blame industrialization for that.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re from Madrid?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you not?”  The heiress smiled and watched as the captain chuckled and shook her head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m actually from Toledo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might as well say you’re from Madrid.  You live so close by.”  At this the chuckling turned into laughing from the captain’s part.  It was nice, and Asami found herself smiling at the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to.  I’m proud of my city.”  The two women locked eyes again and Korra couldn’t help but think of how easy it was to talk to Asami, and how their silences -so far- were everything but awkward.  She watched as Asami tore her gaze from her eyes and looked back at the sight before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why it’s so easy to talk to you.  So far, at least.”  Asami’s words stunned Korra, her courage to say this stunned Asami herself.  She turned back to look at the young captain with a smile, and grinned as she saw her trying to say something.  On her mind, Korra was jumping because Asami felt the same way as she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really easy for me to talk to you too.”  She managed to say and mimicked Asami, looking back at the sea on the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to be rude…”  Asami sighed out and rubbed her hands nervously.  At the words, Korra turned to her with nervousness creeping up her stomach. “But you look fairly young to be a captain in the army.”  The young captain chuckled and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> too young, I’m only twenty.” She saw as the raven haired beauty studied her unimpressed.  “Don’t you think it’s bad manners to ask the age of a lady?”  To this Asami laughed quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m twenty-one. See? Now we don’t owe each other anything.”  Korra hummed at this and went into thought.  They both stayed in a small silence and Asami broke it.  “When I was sitting on the train to get here...I didn’t think I’d be out here sitting in a rock and talking to a random captain as if I knew her.”  This captured Korra’s attention and she locked her blue eyes with the green ones.  Asami swallowed softly at the way Korra stared at her, it was a feeling she couldn’t quite place; but she pushed it back when the captain carried on with the conversation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were your expectations?”  Asami broke eye contact once again to look down at her hands and Korra loathed it.  For some reason she wanted to keep staring at the forests behind her eyes, the ones that reminded her of home for some reason.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, I wasn’t expecting much other than blood and carnage.  I thought I was going to be sent to one of those Red Cross tents in the battlefield.  I really wasn’t ready for it, I didn’t know what to think...what I thought the most about was...that I might return in a dark place, the inside of a coffin and that I didn’t know what awaited me after. I still think I do, but what matters now is getting back to Madrid in one piece...physically at least...and ta-”  She stopped herself abruptly and stared off at nothing in particular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Korra noticed this pause and decided to not push her on the matter, it really wasn’t any of her business.  However, she did understand the pain that the young nurse was going through.  Going to war is really a game of chance, like a game of blackjack or even the flip of a coin.  You really don’t know what awaits you, whatever happened had to happen and you had to deal with it forever.  Everyday life had to be taken by the horns, and it took time for Korra to learn this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you don’t believe in God?”  Those were the only words that managed to spill out from her lips.  At the sudden silence,  Korra thought she might have overstepped with the question.  What she didn’t know is that Asami really didn’t know how to answer it, her mind was in constant debate. To ease the tension that formed slightly, Korra spoke again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of soldiers tend to lean on their spirituality to get by the war.”  The captain looked away to the horizon that the sun was starting to paint orange.  “I only asked you out of curiosity, but I know it’s not my business.”  She shook her head when Asami tried to speak, and she understood that Korra wasn’t done. “When you look at the violence...it’s impossible to believe in anything, you feel alone.  What happens next is what makes the choice though, and that’s okay.  It doesn’t matter what you believe in...when you see things like this.”  She motioned to the scenery before the two women. “...you don’t feel alone, you don’t feel lost...you’re exactly where you are.  It’s not about being condemned or saved, nor about expectations...it’s about enjoying what you’re certain of and to earn the prize of your sacrifices.  That’s what has been getting me through this war, that’s what should move you too…”  She trailed off when she noticed the way Asami was looking at her, with just pure admiration.  What the nurse didn’t know is that this way of thinking is what has gotten Korra through all of her life.  From being sold, to escaping the men, to getting adopted, to figuring out she also liked women, to having the guts to come here and even join the war...she really believed that life was hers for the taking and that she didn’t want to fear anything. “Nothing is permanent...except for our experiences and happiness...except for our love for nature’s gifts. Don’t you think we should focus on that?”  She finished off and Asami was left without words, contemplating the ones Korra had just shared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right about it all.  That was the reason she had come to Morocco in the first place, to escape a life she didn’t want and return to it fully transformed.  To take hold of her destiny and take life by its reins like a fierce stallion, all for the sake of her happiness.  She noticed right now that, in merely days, she had lost her way and that she wanted it back.  Asami smiled at Korra, but it went unnoticed since the captain was staring off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very wise for your age, you know.”  She frowned slightly. “Must have many experiences, huh?” Korra looked at her once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea.”  She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “But it seems life has given me someone to bitch about it with.”  They both laughed at this statement and a cold gust of wind hit them both. Asami shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, Korra quickly noticing and standing up.  Just like earlier she offered her hand to Asami, who happily took it and stood up. “Come on. It’s getting cold and I don’t want you to get sick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The more they walked, the more Korra’s words sunk deep into Asami. In fact, she was so in depth in her thoughts, that she didn’t notice the captain that walked out of the hospital angrily.  Korra did, though, and she assumed it was because the nurses kicked Mako out because visiting hours were over.  When Asami reached the door, Korra turned around to go back to her duties but felt a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Korra...for everything.”  The captain could only smile up at her in delight and, for some reason, butterflies sprouted on the engineer’s stomach.  She was confused about it, but blamed it on the stomach sickness from earlier.  However, she did notice that it seemed to happen only twice today and that both were with the same person; one who she was so comfortable with, she referred to by her first name and not her rank..  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m coming back in the morning.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be coming everyday?”  Both women were surprised by Asami’s question and Korra could feel her heart beating slightly faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of them.”  She smiled and made her way down the stairs. “Get some rest!” She called out, waving and just like that was gone.  Asami felt herself smiling and confused at the same time.  What were these feelings?  She yawned slightly and was about to make her way upstairs, when Opal grabbed her hand and pulled her out of ears reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asami.”  The twin eyes locked and Asami noticed the panic on Opal’s. “You won’t guess who I saw today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ember Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asami let out a deep sigh and stared down at her blank piece of paper in frustration.  She was chewin lightly on the end of her fountain pen, trying to figure out what to write on her letter for her mother.  It’s not that she didn’t want to, it’s that she didn’t want to worry her with anything. Debating whether or not to pour the truth into letters, she began writing down her simple thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Querida madre,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Dear mother,]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry I haven’t written to you in what seems like forever, but things here have been beyond busy.  Just now, two weeks later after reaching Morocco, I have finally found the chance to gather my thoughts and write to you.  Everything is okay and I am fine, no need to worry.  In fact, the nurses here at the hospital  have been nothing but kind.  Morocco is quite beautiful as well, one of the best views I’ve seen is right in front of the hospital.  So far I’ve been doing great in both my studies and practice.  Do not worry for me, the hospital is under the protection of the soldiers.  I hope to see you and father soon.  Please tell me how he reacted to this whole thing? Has he been upset at you at my expense? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Again, don’t worry.  I am okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love and blessings, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Asami S. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twirling the end of the s, Asami finished the letter and just stared at it. Simple and straightforward, the letter was only to start the conversation and to get an answer whether her father was going crazy back in Spain or not.  She felt awful about not writing sooner.  It's been two weeks since she arrived here and hadn’t sent one letter.  The engineer wondered what her mother was thinking or doing at this exact moment.  The image of Yasuko sitting peacefully outside on their patio having a cup of coffee was imprinted on her mind, clouded by the image of her father yelling at her, asking her why she had let their daughter go to Morocco.  Asami winced at this image and focused on the melting wax over the lit candle.  Reaching towards her bag, she pulled out the two stamps she had brought.  One of them had her family shield, the other was a plain circle.  She rolled her eyes and picked the plain one, not only considering that no one knew who she really was, but also because she didn’t want to be that extra.  She folded the letter and put it in an envelope, sealing it shut with the wax, and stared at it.  What if her father opened it?  What if he showed up here?  She frowned and wrote on the white envelope the general post office address and her mother’s.  Just as she was finishing, a soft knock and the door being opened captured her attention.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”  Opal’s soft voice called out and came inside their shared room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hi Opal.”  Asami turned around on her chair and looked up at her friend.  “Is it the start of my shift already?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m just beyond exhausted.” The nurse sighed and flopped down on her bed.  “It’s like new patients never stop coming.  I have yet to check on Bolin today.” Asami giggled and got up, reaching for the missing pieces of her uniform and slipping them on.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll cover for you.”  She tied the white apron across her waist and placed her hands on her hips.  “And check on Bolin for you...for the fifth time in the last hours.”  Opal scowled at her and her exaggeration when she wiggled her eyebrows, but that made the engineer burst into laughter.  “Rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best, Asami.”  Opal slurred and closed her eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami shook her head with a smile, pulling her hair up into a bun and placing the headpiece into it.  She slipped on her Red Cross armband and walked out of their room, closing the door behind her, and made her way down the hall. The young beauty didn’t mind checking up on Bolin.  In fact, so far, she loved the soldier and a friendship was quickly developing between them. However, even though she checked on him from time to time, Opal seemed more interested and always at his side; something that Bolin never minded. Whenever Asami was around the area or checked up on him, Bolin would always ask about Opal.  She smiled at this, her friend might’ve found a new love for herself here. Asami on the other hand, was looking for the complete opposite.  She would only check on Bolin after she was certain that Mako wasn’t around seeing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that, Katara.  Believe me, I do.”  A muffled voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she raised an eyebrow.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you did, you’d do something about it.”  She winced at the tone.  Asami hovered over the stairs and tried to listen to Korra’s response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll speak to General Raiko and see what I can do.  I promise nothing.”  Her eyes widened when the door opened and she quickly made her way down the stairs. She quickly grabbed one of the clipboards from the nurse at the front desk, but froze at the words spoken from half the staircase. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Señorita [Miss] Sato, it is very rude to eavesdrop private conversations.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well, Captain Medina.” Asami held the clipboard against her chest. “If they are private, why have them so loud?”  She returned the smile Korra was giving her and watched her walk down the remaining steps. “Trouble in paradise?”  The nurse found herself asking and the captain sighed deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well” Korra spoke softly, almost whispering. “Katara needs more medical supplies, the hospital is running out of them.  I want to get them, but the problem is that…” She sighed deeply and rubbed the forehead.  “The supplies in general are running low, the tents and other hospitals are also asking for some, they’ve been getting stolen, and the new shipment comes in two more weeks. There are also budget problems.”  The captain crossed her arms across her chest and Asami looked down at her in thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But this is the hospital with the most movement.  Shouldn’t it get more budget?” Korra nodded at this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I think, but General Raiko won’t see that.”  Asami hummed in response and hugged the clipboard harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Apart from being an engineer, she was a great businesswoman; even if she loved to repress it.  Her father was teaching her the ways of his businesses and even considered her opinions on some matters.  She was certain that, with the opportunity, she could try to amend this; but that would mean letting down part of the full time nurse facade.  Although education was more common, only a few women knew how to handle business, and it was because of their family power.  She bit her lip and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you let me look at the numbers, I can help you formulate the idea to General Raiko.”  She said casually, but noticed Korra’s sudden 100% attention on her.  “I’m good at math, it shouldn't be that hard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me you’d do math willingly?”  Korra asked surprised and the raven haired beauty laughed in response with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, absolutely.  It’s quite fun.”  To this, the captain rolled her eyes and huffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For you. For me it’s torture.  I like reading and analyzing, not subtracting and dividing.”  Asami laughed again and shrugged.  The engineer noticed Korra debating something behind her eyes and tilted her head slightly in confusion. She followed her when she started walking out of the hospital and down the steps.  “I have to get some things done, but how about we meet up later and discuss it further.  What time does your shift end?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami looked down at her watch that marked exactly the 9 hours and bit her lip.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Around, maybe, 18:00 [6:00pm]?” Asami wanted to reply with certainty, but it sounded more like a question to herself. “You know how it gets sometimes.  If something happens I’d have to stay.”  Korra nodded at this and opened the door of her car, still looking in thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if something doesn’t happen then.”  Korra got inside the car and leaned against the window. “How about we go to Tetuán and grab a few drinks then dinner?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Asami it was no surprise that Korra wanted to spend time together, not like she minded anyways. Truth be told, during these past weeks, whenever Korra came to the hospital they ended up sitting down on the same rock and talking for hours, always forced to end their conversation.  They spoke about everything but the past. Although Asami could tell most details were omitted in both parts, they even spoke about their future plans and were surprised with one another. She simply said that she’d love  to own a business and Korra told her how she'd like to be a scholar in some social sciences and literature. Asami’s curiosity was caught on this, but decided to not push the topic further.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was safe to say that their friendship was blooming and that they found themselves opening more about each other with every day that passed. Still, the proposition for dinner did stun her slightly, but found herself smiling and her heart skipped a beat. This seemed to happen quite a bit whenever she was around Korra and found herself staring into the deep shades of blue that her eyes offered.  Her eyes were just as entrancing as her own, both showing different paradaises within them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”  Korra’s voice snapped Asami out of the trance she was in, and she quickly shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to.  What should I wear?”  The captain gave her a loop-sided grin and shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just look pretty...it’s not that hard to achieve.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Asami could get a word in, Korra turned on her car and drove off to her duties.  She sighed deeply, already somewhat missing her friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sympathizing with the captain, are we now?” Jinora suddenly spoke up from beside her, making Asami jump. “Trying to get some favors?” Asami gave her a look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of favors would I even need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you never know.”  The younger nurse shrugged. “But if you ask Medina for one right now, I’m sure she wouldn’t say no.”  When Asami stayed in confused silence, Jinora elaborated. “That captain likes you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like her too.  She’s a good friend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t be that naive, Asami.  Surely a woman as pretty as you has seen the eyes she gives you before.  She’s most likely </span>
  <em>
    <span>interested.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Asami let the words sink into her, then shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a woman, Jinora.  That’s not...it doesn’t happen much.”   She drummed her fingers on the clipboard and Jinora let out a small laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, it’s more common that you think.”  With a gentle pat on the shoulder and a smile, Jinora went back to her duties and left Asami absolutely baffled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Her thoughts suddenly ran wild on her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could that be the case? Jinora is surely mistaken,  Korra isn’t interested in me that way...right? We are friends, she sees me as her friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  She shook her head quickly to dismiss the thoughts, concluding that even if Korra felt that way it wouldn’t change their friendship.  She walked into the room where the soldiers were with a sigh and made her way towards the end of it.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I could notice her mannerism tonight?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was the last thought that occurred to her before meeting a very much asleep Bolin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked and was doing better than when he came in, still rough around the edges.  Tenzin wanted to keep him here in observation since he was getting intense pains from time to time, but those had stopped a few days ago.  Surely Tenzin will clear him somewhere along this week.  Worrying her lip, Asami picked up the card that was on his bed and checked it, then checked her watch.  After writing down the due medicine, she put the clipboard down and started checking his vitals.  She was so entranced in her work and worrying about what Jinora had said, that she didn’t notice the third presence in the area until words were spoken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is he doing?”  A masculine voice was heard and Asami froze. It couldn’t be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s doing great.”  Asami straightened up after checking his heartbeat and tried her best to keep her back facing Mako.  She wasn’t sure if he’d recognize her, but she wasn’t about to take the chances.  “I was actually just thinking that Tenzin might clear him soon.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So soon?” He walked closer to his brother. “They’ll return him to battle if he gets cleared.”   The pain in his voice almost made Asami turn around to face him, but she tried her best not to. She took a side glance, though, and noticed how Mako stared at her with curiosity in his eyes.  “You’re not the nurse that’s always with him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be Opal.” They both looked down at Bolin as he took a deep breath and opened his eyes slightly. He rubbed his eyes and smiled up at Mako once he recognized him, giving him a quick hello.  However, when his gaze turned to Asami, his eyes lit up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Asami!” Her eyes widened and Mako snapped his head towards her. “Is Opal oka-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami?” Mako took her hand and turned her to fully face him, his eyes widening in surprise. They both stared at each other in awe and the heiress found herself comparing his features to the ones she saw in the photo, specially focusing on his ember eyes.  However, her trance was broken when he took a couple of steps closer.   Asami didn’t know what to expect from him, but it certainly wasn’t his lips crashing into hers.  It took her a minute to process, but she quickly pushed him back and slapped him on reflex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“¿Pero qué coño? [What the hell?!]” Asami protested at him and he looked taken aback and confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami, it’s me! Mako!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know damn well who you are!”  She waved her hands around in the air, frustrated. How dare he kiss her like that? Who the hell did he think he was?  “What I don’t know is what gave you the impression that you could just do that!”  A few nurses and soldiers turned to the commotion, and Kya was on their side in seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay, honey?” She asked Asami and quickly glanced at Mako, who was seriously confused. Before the heiress could respond, Mako spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was under the impression that I didn’t need to ask my fiance if I could kiss her.”  Both Asami and Kya’s jaws hit the floor and the engineer quickly dragged Mako out of the room and the  hospital.  She took him to the rock that her and Korra sat on for privacy, but quickly an odd feeling washed over her, as if she had disturbed </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not your fiance.”  She simply said in anger and crossed her arms on her chest.  Her anger wasn’t exactly at Mako, though, someone must’ve told him that wrong piece of information.  “Who told you this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father said so in one of his letters.  He told me you had been promised to me and that you had accepted...even sent this picture of you.”  He reached into his front uniform pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.  It had sustained damage, so he carefully unfolded it and showed it to Asami.  She let out a sigh and looked down at the picture of her that was taken in a gala months ago, watching as he slipped it back on his pocket.  “You go with me everywhere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the man before her,  Asami couldn’t feel the anger she had around five seconds ago.  Instead she felt pity and her heart breaking at the scene before her: a captain who has been haunted by the war and also completely lied to, loving a woman that avoided him for weeks and hated him because her father sold her to him. Yet, right now she noticed that it wasn’t his fault at all; that he was a victim of it all as well. As if she didn’t feel bad enough, the next words he said crushed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you weren’t writing to me then.”  He took his cap off and ran his fingers through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two letters were written under your name and sent to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I can see them?”  He nodded slowly but she realized he had been studying her, a question lingering in his eyes.  “Why are you here and not working in La Telefónica?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami froze in place with the terror she felt in this moment. It hadn’t occurred to her that Mako knew who she really was and that the whole nurse facade didn’t work on him.  Suddenly her fears caught up to her, the reason why she didn’t want anyone here to know the truth.  If her father was looking for her, something she most of the time had no doubt of, and someone here knew who she was and wanted favors, she would get returned to Spain in the blink of an eye.  She would be forced under her father’s hand again and to do whatever he pleased, and that certainly involved marrying Mako and eventually  taking over the business.  She didn’t want it this way, and it wouldn’t happen this way as long as she refused it.  Of course, having none other than Mako know she is here complicated it all.  What if he made her turn back?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you belong here?”  Asami decided on taking this route to Mako’s mind. However, when he shook his head, she was taken by surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father forced me to enlist to bring honor to the family and fight against the enemies of la patria [the homeland].  I wanted to be next to him in his businesses, but he told me I should be here instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it seems to me like we have something in common.  I was going to be forced to marry you and be at your side in La Telefónica.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was told you were willing to marry me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I was, would I be here?”  To this, the captain opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to form a sentence.  When he couldn’t, he simply sighed and nodded in understanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t tell anyone, but I won’t give up on us either.  We met here for a reason.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mako-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me show you what I have to offer and that you won’t marry me out of obligation, but because you’ll love me.”  Asami was taken aback by his boldness and more at his next statement. “I’ll call off the engagement in Spain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you call off the engagement, they’ll know you met me.  My father will try to find me,  I have the gut feeling. It’s best if you don’t call off anything and wait to see what they tell you.”  He nodded at this and put his cap back on. “Just for the record, we are engaged in Spain but here it means nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now.” He smirked and walked off to the hospital, leaving Asami dumbstruck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were so many things running around in her head, she couldn’t quite think straight.  Mostly it was the fear of being found that made her uneasy.  She quickly thought about the letter she had written and wondered if she should even send it at all.  Asami snapped her head up and Kya’s distant voice, telling her to hurry up and get back to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip and made her way back to the door.  There was nothing else left to do but to work and wait for tonight’s dinner with Korra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Korra’s thoughts were a wreck when she reached the hospital that evening to pick up Asami.  Truth was she had spent all day back in the base, running through Katara’s pleads and words while working herself out until exhaustion. So, of course, the four hours worth of road towards the hospital tired her even more.  She felt awful, both about herself and the hospital shortage of supplies. On one hand, she had the issue of Raiko’s stubbornness and ignorance towards the situation.  On the other, she had the possible solution: Asami’s insight on the matter.  However, the nurse was a whole other problem of her own.  She noticed the other nurse’s, Jinora, eyes on her when she left her guard down with Asami. She had allowed herself to admire the beautiful woman when she saw that sudden sparkle in her eyes during their conversation, which magnified her natural beauty.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra took a deep breath to gather her nervousness and thoughts, and stepped out of the car.  She headed to the front door of the hospital and, as if on cue, Asami opened the door and stepped out.  The captain stopped dead in her tracks and gave Asami the same look she had earlier today.  She really couldn’t help it, the nurse was the most attractive woman she had laid eyes on.  Allowing herself to give in  slightly, she admired the woman for a small while.  She wore a red dress with black details that accentuated her eyes, black heels and she wore light makeup that included red emerald lips. The captain almost allowed herself to fall in love right then and there, but she knew better.  She knew better than to drag Asami down that rabbit home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at the woman who was now looking at her curiously and noticed she had completely spaced out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” She heard Asami’s voice and she nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sorry.  Did you ask or say something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked where you were taking me. I know we had established on going to Tetuan but I didn’t know if you had changed your mind on that.”  She smiled slightly and Korra nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right..”  She rubbed the back of her neck and motioned for Asami to follow. “Well, I was thinking of going to this restaurant back there. I know you’ve been, bu-.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually I only went that day we met on.”  The nurse gently interrupted as they made their way to the car. “I saw there was a lot of activity there though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it is the base.”  Korra swallowed trying to get rid of the awkwardness that surrounded her body. She opened the door for Asami and closed it once she sat on the seat.  Leaning against it, she addressed the nurse again. “We can always stay here and raid what’s left of the medicine cabinet.” She joked and grinned when she heard Asami’s laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra, shouldn’t we first solve the shortage problem? Can’t raid something that is empty.”  It was Korra’s turn to laugh now and made her way to seat.  She got in the car and looked at the nurse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully we can solve this tonight”  She turned the car on and drove away towards their destination.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride was filled with light chatter and Korra explaining some landmarks along the way to the base.  The sun was starting to set, and suddenly Korra started feeling uneasy about the trip back from the hospital.  She thought maybe that she could borrow a bed from the hospital for the night after returning Asami.  She had to be at the hospital early in the morning anyway, so why not just sleep there? The captain, although deep in thought, kept herself alarmed at their surroundings.  However, she couldn’t help but smile at Asami’s ease and complete relaxation.  The innocence of not knowing all that could go wrong in this trajectory even made the captain envious of Asami, but at the same time she felt miserable about it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be a matter of time before that innocence and happiness would be shattered by the reality of things.  Regardless of the small bubble they had created around themselves and the great time they had together these past two weeks, they were still in the middle of a violent war.  One that still kept Korra on her toes despite being here for two, almost three, years, making her fear for her safety and life every single day. So, why not simply return to Spain with her family? That was the question that lingered on her mind for the longest time, but forced herself to stop thinking about half a year ago. The exhaustion of always looking for an answer to her question already had caught up to her. The thing is that she always found herself running out of responses. Her real parents, the glory of “her country”, doing what she thought was right, everything suddenly either solved itself or just became irrelevant.  Whenever she aimed a gun at someone, who she knew had all the reasons to be mad at the regime, she second guessed her reasons and found herself without answers anymore. She knew the truth on why she had stayed behind, but denied to admit it to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This will soon happen to Asami, the war would break her.  She quickly glanced at the woman that was enjoying the scenery and found herself frowning.  It’s not that she felt responsible for Asami’s wellbeing, it was mostly the fact that she felt like she might want to help somehow. Not to avoid the shattering of the innocence completely (that was impossible to achieve), but to maybe cushion the fall and ease the pain she will go through.  Yet, was it really her job to do so?  She hadn’t cared much about anyone else, so why start now?  Korra couldn't even begin to comprehend why she felt like she had to protect the nurse. Perhaps, it was a slight crush.  That thought eased her and she quickly calmed down, letting go slightly of the steering wheel she was gripping with force. A crush was easily forgettable.  She let out a relief sight when she saw the gates of the base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Tetuán after hours.”  Korra spoke and looked over at Asami, who had a grin plastered on her face.  As they made their way down the main road, the base was filled with music and all sorts of activity.  Korra parked the car, took a folder from the back seat, and quickly made her way to Asami’s side to open her door.  Once she did and the nurse stepped out, she noticed the few glances her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I overdressed?”  She asked embarrassed and Korra couldn’t help but think how adorable her face expression was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.  If anything I’m underdressed as opposed to you.”  She looked down at her formal uniform and ran her hands on it.  “I’m forced to wear it by orders.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but everyone is wearing it.  You don’t stick out from the crowd.”  Asami started following Korra, who was making her way to one of the quieter buildings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather wear your nurse uniform?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.”  They both laughed and made their way inside the small restaurant.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited a small while in comfortable silence for a waitress to come by and sit them.  Korra noticed Asami looking around the restaurant with a small smile.  She didn’t exactly look too impressed, but she seemed happy to be somewhere else other than within the hospital walls.  A waitress caught their attention and sat them down on a table nearby a window.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like anything to drink?”  The waitress asked, addressing both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll like a wa-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have two Manhattans if possible.”  She grinned and the waitress nodded, leaving to attend to those.  Korra noticed the look Asami gave her and she shook her head. “My apologies, I know you wanted to decide yourself. But do you really think we can handle all of this sober?” She waved the folder slightly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right.  At least you have good taste.”  Asami smiled and took the folder Korra was handing to her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened it and sighed at the sight of several important looking documents. The waitress soon came back with the drinks and Korra sipped on her while watching the nurse scan through some of them quickly.  She let out a sigh and picked up her own Manhattan, chugging down a quarter of it and looking up at Korra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. This isn’t something I’d do sober in normal circumstances.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve done this before.” She saw hesitation flash across Asami’s eyes before they fell down to the documents again.  Korra tilted her head in question at this.  Was the nurse hiding something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father owns a business back in Madrid.”  She simply said.  It wasn’t an entire lie, she was just omitting most of the truth.  It wasn’t just one, they were several, and they weren't exactly small businesses. “Do you have a pencil?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra was still studying the nurse when she had asked for one and it took her a few seconds to respond.  She searched through her pockets for the pencil she usually had on her, but came up empty handed.  She bit her lip in thought and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must’ve left it in the car.  Do you mind waiting a few seconds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” She smiled at the captain and watched her leave after returning said smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was out of sight, Asami let out the breath she was holding to try and ease her tense body.  She took her drink and chugged down most of it, before rubbing her temples.  Debating whether or not to tell Korra the truth or not has been something that she had done since the minute Mako left her sight.  She knew that he had promised to keep her secret, but really how much until it eventually blew over?  Two weeks were nothing, she didn’t trust Korra fully yet but she couldn’t deny the great friendship that was forming between them.  In fact, it reminded her a lot of how quickly her friendship with Opal developed. Literally they just got introduced by their families on a gala back when they were around fourteen and fifteen.  She still remembered the first words that Opal said to her once their parents were out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Want to bail and go smoke a cigar in the backyard?”  Opal asked Asami, making the slightly older woman shoot her eyebrows up in surprise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Isn’t that forbidden? What if we get caught?” She only received a mischievous smirk from Opal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is life without a little rebellion?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, when they snuck out to smoke the cigar they actually had a nice conversation and hit it right off. Yet, this wasn’t about Opal at all.  Asami bit her lip when she noticed how far her thoughts had shifted off the tracks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was about the mess with Mako and how she felt about it all, including what Jinora told her earlier about attractions to the same gender. Asami wasn’t oblivious, she knew how natural these sorts of things were but she never really let it infiltrate her mind.  She told herself she would observe Korra’s mannerism tonight, but she kept straying herself on the thoughts about Mako.  Above everything she felt, she felt pity at the man that had fallen in love with the idea of her and not her perse.  Still, part of her wondered if they could really work and if he could fulfill his promise on making her fall for her.  Wouldn’t that mean taking a few steps back and making this whole trip pointless? No, she thought, because now she had a chance to actually be in the card table making the moves and not be a by-stander.  Regardless if she chose to be with Mako or not, everything right now will be mostly on her terms and not on Hiroshi’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pencil getting placed on the table by a tan hand caught her attention and she looked up to meet Korra’s warm smile.  She noticed how all her tension and thoughts slowly drifted away as she looked at the captain’s blue eyes.  Still, she blamed it on the fact that she knew she was supposed to be focusing on the task in hand and not on the mess that her love life could be...if she even had any. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dos Manhattans más, por favor. [Two more Manhattans, please]”  Korra told the waitress who nodded and sat down across Asami.  She took her almost untouched glass and drowned it in a swift motion, making Asami stare at her in shock.  “My apologies, is something wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s just...I’ve never seen a woman drink like that.”  Asami giggled, making Korra do the same as well.  Asami picked up the pencil and Korra let her words sink in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.”  The captain said sincerely and Asami made a dismissive gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t, it was just odd to me.  Still, very impressive.”  Korra watched Asami's eyes leave hers and fall on the two new filled glasses that were suddenly placed on the table, as well as a bread basket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you spend two years mostly with men, you kind of forget how to be ladylike like the aristocracy in Spain.”  Asami’s eyebrows furrowed momentarily but this gesture was unseen by Korra, who was too busy eating bread.  “I somewhat miss those things, I must admit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami’s gaze shot up to Korra, who was now stirring her drink and looking at one of the documents.  She wanted to ask about it, but she knew better than to elaborate.  First of all, it was none of her business.  Second of all, the fear of having to talk about her own past  kept her from finding out more about Korra.  She felt silly, why couldn’t she just trust the woman that has been nothing but king since they met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking that, honestly, closing hospitals is our best bet.”  That was far from what Asami wanted to say but it’ll have to do for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds selfish to suggest the closing of some hospitals for our benefit.”  Korra leaned back on her chair and sipped on her drink. “Don’t you think?”  Asami looked around through the documents and found one she had looked at while Korra went to get her pencil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of them are rather useless really.”  She pushed the document to Korra. “Some are barely getting patients as it is, or some are too far that the patients don’t make it.  After all, isn’t this why Santa Fe was opened in the first place? It’s a scale more than anything.”  She started drawing a scale on the paper and Korra watched her. “You remove hospitals, yes, but you also add resources to the more affected areas.  I’m talking nurses, vehicles, labor and medicine to these areas that basically plead for them; including your own hospital.”  The nurse sighed out and took a piece of bread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This won’t be enough for Raiko.”  Korra sighed out and Asami nodded with some bread on her mouth.  Once she swallowed, she answered Korra’s concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raiko seems the type of man that is moved by numbers, no?  I’ve met plenty of them.  If we form this plan based on diagrams and numbers he can’t refuse the facts.  Present it as a battle strategy and I doubt he’ll dismiss it.  He’s bound to at least consider it.”  Asami looked through the documents until she found the ones with the budgets, but Korra could only stare at her in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> In this moment something clicked on her mind, something she was certain of.  Small business owners don’t worry themselves with this type of observation.  This was more sophisticated, more complex; and the fact that Asami was fluent in that language left Korra with a bunch of questions.  One thing was for certain:  Asami could wear the uniform and do the job, but being a nurse wasn’t her passion.  How did she know?  Because Asami had the same passion in her eyes that Korra used to have when talking with the historians she met at the galas mentioned before.  It was a feeling in which you feel as if you’re exactly where you want to be.  Still, there was something missing in Asami’s feelings and eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she had come back from her thinking trip, the paper was filled with numbers and mathematical equations. She was dumbstruck at how quickly Asami worked and with the efficiency she did so. Still, her eyebrows raised at a particular equation.  Korra softly put her hand on Asami’s, stopping her writing. Diopside and iolite stones collided as they locked eyes and the nurse tilted her head slightly at the captain in question.  Korra merely pointed at the equation and Asami gasped at her mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m so sorry!” She quickly erased it and the rest of the equations she had done based on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you’re not a robot.” Korra picked up the map of the zone she had brought with the rest of the hospitals and started mapping out the strategy Asami had presented to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this small and unplanned sync, they worked for what for them didn’t feel like hours. Asking each other questions about the work and downing more and more Manhattans. They eventually took a break and ordered some food, making small chit chat as they ate. After the plates got removed, they got right back to work again. Neither of them minded that their night was getting spent on paperwork and propositions.  In fact, they didn’t seem to mind each other’s company and they felt at ease with one another.  Thinking, solving and discussing was just easier with the clarity the two of them shared and it was proving to be perfect. They had just finished when a voice was heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys! Last call! We are closing!”  The waitress called out, getting both their attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Korra spoke up. “You guys close at 1:00!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is 1:00, captain.” The waitress walked over with a chuckle and a note on her hands. “I’m surprised you two are still standing after all these drinks.” Asami looked at her in confusion then saw all the glasses that were scattered, not including the ones that were cleaned up.  Korra didn’t focus on that, though. She was too busy thinking about the fact that she couldn’t drive Asami to the hospital at this hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, Yue.” Korra spoke up to the waitress with an apologetic smile and taking the note. “We’ll be on our way so you can close.”  She pulled out her wallet and noticed Asami doing the same.  “Señorita, what are you doing?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helping you pay, capitán.”  She stated as if it was the most obvious thing.  Korra was about to argue but Asami beat her to it, pulling out some euros. “It’s not up for debate.”   She placed the money on the table and Korra added it to hers, handing it to Yue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra said her good-byes and they both walked out of the small restaurant, Asami holding the folder with all the documents.  They were both glad to have finished and were both too tired.  Korra’s mind suddenly became a wreck at the realization that she had to tell Asami that she couldn’t take her back, but the nurse seemed to have read her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose taking me back to the hospital is out of the question.”  The nurse stated once they were inside the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...I was just about to say that.” The captain looked at the nurse in question. “Mind staying at my piece? I’ll take you back to your duties early in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mind me invading your personal space?”  Korra shook her head and started the car, driving off to her building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only one night and you won’t bother at all.”  Asami smiled and watched the city pass by as they made their way to Korra’s...home?  Could she really call it that, did Korra even call it home? She didn’t know, but that was the least that was on her mind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if Katara would be mad that she didn’t make it back to the hospital and spent the night out.  Hopefully not, but still, she never knew what were her limitations.  She soon found herself sitting in a parked car and Korra opening the door for her.  She stepped out, mumbling a thank you and followed Korra into the building then the small apartment.  The captain opened the door and let the nurse walk in, watching as she inspected the place.  She suddenly felt embarrassed at the mess of boxes when she saw Asami looking at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still in the process of moving.”  The nurse nodded and Korra quickly made her way to her drawers to pick out some clothes for Asami to sleep on. She pulled out a shirt and some pajama bottoms and handed them to the raven haired beauty. “I hope these fit.  The bathroom is over there.” She pointed and Asami smiled at her, before making her way to it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the bathroom door was closed, Korra quickly changed into her night clothes and looked around her closet for her sleeping bag.  She grew frustrated when she didn’t find it, thinking she must’ve left it in the old sleeping area she shared with Kuvira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, looking for something?” Asami’s soft voice made Korra jump slightly and she turned around to meet the emerald eyes. They didn’t have any makeup on at all and they seemed tired. Still, Korra couldn’t deny Asami’s natural beauty; especially when she was wearing her clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...I was looking for my sleeping bag to give you my bed, but I can’t seem to find it.”  Asami looked at the captain’s bed and she tilted her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I have no say in your bed...but I wouldn’t mind sharing.”  Korra looked at her in surprise and she felt her pulse quicken slightly.  All she could do was nod with a smile, turn off the lights and make her way with Asami towards her bed.  They pulled the covers off and slipped in, laying on their backs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both didn’t want to make this uncomfortable, not that it was in the first place.  Korra couldn’t deny that her heart had been skipping a couple of beats and Asami acknowledged her sudden shyness and nervousness.  Still they didn’t turn to look at each other and just listened to the soft breaths they were both letting out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Asami...for your help today.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that, it’s no problem.  I had a good time.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you did.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t speak after that as they both gave in into the tiredness of the day. Korra shifted slightly on her side and could feel Asami trying to move as softly as possible, making her smile slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Asami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, Korra.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As sleep took over them both, Korra couldn’t help the question that popped in her head.  Did she really want this to be a one time thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Requests and Propositions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asami didn’t exactly know what to think after spending the night with Korra, other than she wanted to maybe do it again; regardless of Korra being a jumpy sleeper. She blamed it on possible nightmares, but wondered if it was because of her being there. She decided not to dwell on it, she could always ask about it later and there were more aspects of the night she wanted to think about.   Even though the dinner revolved around work, those small moments where they sat down and actually talked were entertaining and quite nice. Moreover, Korra was a perfect host during Asami’s stay during the night. She even made her breakfast in the morning to eat before they made their way back to the hospital. So, when it all was laid out in perspective, the way Jinora was doing right now, it did somewhat seem like Korra fancied the nurse; and to her surprise, Asami didn’t mind.  Still, she’d deny it until Korra confirmed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me she was most perfect to you and you don’t see what I see?” Jinora spoke from her spot in the bed and Asami raised her eyebrow at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did the same for Opal back home and that doesn’t mean I fancy her that way.  Jinora, you are stretching the situation.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly both of you might be right.”  Opal now spoke, capturing both the nurse’s attention. “But do you really want to deal with this during the mist of the war?  You also have Mako to worry about and his love confession.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mako needs to understand that whatever he feels for me isn’t exactly for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Asami sighed and rubbed her eyes. “He fell with the version of me my father fed to him.  I am nothing like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about Korra?”  Jinora asked and Asami sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra and I have only known each other for two weeks, Jinora.  Besides, there’s nothing to think about that.  We are just friends, ones that got equally close as Opal and I did.”  She stood up and fixed her uniform in growing frustration.  “I didn’t come here to search for feelings that aren’t there. I came here to work with war technology and to gain experience.  To step away from my father’s shadow and actually do something for me.  And, so far, all I’ve accomplished is finding my so-called fiance and getting blood all over me at least twice a day.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jinora looked at her with a puzzling look and Opal stared at her with worrisome eyes.  Regardless,  Jinora simply shrugged and got up with Asami, helping her with her head piece.  She knew that Asami wasn’t a nurse, all of them did, but they didn’t know who’s family she belonged to and what she really specialized in (except for Opal, Katara and Kya).  However, Asami let Jinora see some aspects to her life and opened up to her more each day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stop with the Korra thing.  I apologiz-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to apologize for anything.  I should for my outburst.”  She gave out a sigh and looked at the clock, noticing their shift started. “Let’s just get today over with.” They made their way out of the room and down the hall.  She noticed Korra waiting by Katara’s office to have a word with her and they simply smiled at each other, before the captain saw Asami head down the stairs with her friends.  Korra shifted her stance and stared at the folder on her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had barely slept last night because of how aware she was of Asami’s presence on her bed.  It didn’t make her uncomfortable, it was more the feeling of her own uneasiness and trust issues.  Sleep was her most vulnerable state and she couldn’t help feeling that way.  She hated it.  Regardless, she did like the warmth of another body next to her since she had forgotten how that felt.  All she knew in this war was coldness and, even though she had a few conquests, she never spent the night with anyone.  In fact, Asami was the first person Korra shared a bed with in the two years she was here.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts shifted slightly to the dinner she had, and how much her feelings betrayed her last night.  Asami was in fact stunning, smart and simply caring.  Whenever she would feel Korra shift quite considerably on the bed, the nurse would wake up slightly and ask if everything was okay. The thought made Korra chuckle slightly in embarrassment, also hoping that Asami didn’t think it was her fault that the captain barely slept. Her head snapped up at the sound of the door opening, and saw Kya walk out with some documents on her hands.  They nodded at each other in respect and the captain walked inside the head nurse’s office and shut the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t expecting you here until tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I wasn’t expecting one of your nurses to be a mathematical and business genius.”  Katara looked up from the papers she was reading and took her glasses off at these words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask for an explanation?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stole Asami from you last night and we came up with this.”  She gently placed the folder on Katara’s desk and saw as she eyed it curiously.  Silence drowned the room they were in as the head nurse scanned through the documents with her eyebrow raised. Once she finished, the four sapphires collided with each other.  “Is it of your satisfaction?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wouldn’t try to actually solve it.  I didn’t expect you to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Katara, I know you’ve had bad experience with military supervision on these matters. I’d also have the trust issues you have with me in your shoes.”  Korra leaned her cheek against her fist. “But, as hard as it is for you to believe, I do care about this hospital and the services it provides our army. We need you, nurses, and we depend on you to stay strong.  My loyalty isn’t only placed on my superiors but also on all the men that are on the front lines right now and their families back in the main land.  I’m doing this for the both of us.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara took a long silent minute to process Korra’s words and the sincerity behind them.  During this a hundred year minute, Korra took the time to try and read Katara’s expressionless face to see what she was thinking.  Still,  the woman was a solid block and completely unreadable; one of the many effects of the war.  The captain grinned when she saw the older woman pull a small smile with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Captain, for doing the best to help us.”  Her smile dropped and she gathered the documents. “What if Raiko says no?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we find another way. Try not to worry about it until we get an answer.  I’m heading there now.”  Korra stood up and took the folder that Katara was now handing back.  “I’ll see you in a few days.” She gave a gentle salute and walked out of the office, unable to hide her smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making her way down the stairs, she kept thinking about the benefits of being on Katara’s good side.  They might actually be a great team leading the hospital and doing what was best for everyone.  Hell, she even somewhat found working around the place better than being in front of enemy lines. In comparison, it was calm and simply outgoing; at least for her.  When she reached the main room, she noticed how stressful it was for the nurses; but their passion for the job wasn’t missing.  There were only a pair of eyes that looked happy, but lacked that passion for medicine in the room and those were Asami’s.  Although she was smiling and talking to a soldier as she took care of him, she definitely lacked the sparkle that she had last night through their work.  They locked eyes and Korra couldn’t help but smile at her and then grinning when she saw the nurse walking to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I already told you this...but thank you for yesterday.  I had a lot of fun.”  Asami smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had fun discussing and doing mathematics?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually yeah, it’s been a while since I’ve last enjoyed it.”  Suddenly there it was, the sparkle in her eye.  The one that Korra always looked for and in this moment decided to try and bring out in her as much as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.  I did as well.”  She saw Asami grin and open her mouth to say something, but a voice interrupted them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Asami,”  Mako spoke from the side and drew their attention.  Korra noticed the subtle look of exasperation on Asami’s face that was suddenly clouded with...a flustered one?  When she turned around and faced the other captain, she saw the bouquet of flowers he had in hand and his cap on the other. “My apologies, I hope I’m not interrupting your conversation.”  Asami was once interrupted again by Korra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.”  Her voice was firm and colder than the one she used with the nurse. “I was about to leave anyway.  I have a meeting with Raiko and I need to be there in time.”  She looked down at her wrist watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really need to leave so soon?”  Asami surprised them both with that question, she really couldn’t help herself.  For some reason, she wanted to spend a bit more time with her friend.  To her disappointment, Korra shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back in a few days, I have some work to do back at the base.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you need assistance with?”  They both looked at Mako after forgetting he was standing there next to them. “I know it’s gotten bad out there.”  Korra sighed and rubbed her forehead because Mako was absolutely right.  Yesterday, when she returned to the base, Kuvira told her about the tension in the main building.  She tried speaking with the Generals but got dismissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s always bad out there, Captain.”  Korra put on her cap and sighed. “It is our duty to not let it get worse, by all means necessary.”  Mako nodded at her words but Asami’s heart sunk, wondering what she meant by that last sentence.  Her eyes searched for Korra’s, but hers were completely lost in thought. She looked up and gave Asami a small smile. “See you later, Asami.” Mako and her gave each other a sharp salute, before Korra walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later.”  She waved Korra good-bye and watched her walk down the steps outside the hospital.  She now turned all her focus to the other captain with the flowers still in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was down at some towns and saw these.”  He rubbed the back of his neck and handed them over to the nurse, who hesitantly took them.  Asami couldn’t help but feel flustered at the action, but still didn’t reciprocate his feelings for her.  Soon, the nurse hoped, he’d give up once he saw how different she was from his expectations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mako...you shouldn’t have.”  She looked down at the bouquet and heard him chuckle. “I don’t want you t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just take them as a gift for our newfound friendship.  I’m doing this out of good gesture, not to seduce you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even you believe that.”  She sighed and looked around. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you didn't come here just to give me the flowers, right?” He shook his head and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bolin gets discharged today, so I’m here to take him to the base.” He stayed quiet for a moment. “I wouldn’t mind driving all the way here to give you flowers and such.  Even if I did, those are the only ones I’m bringing you something else: a request.” Asami’s eyebrow shot up at this, growing uneasy by the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This better not be about the engagement and such.” He shook his head again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re expecting me to propose, I won’t.  Don’t worry about that.”  They both chuckled softly at this and Asami sighed in relief.  “But I did want to ask you for a casual lunch tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In Tetuán?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that trip is way too far and dangerous to make back and forth.  It’s safer if we have it here.”  Asami had to stop the frown that was tempting to form on her lips. On one hand, she kept thinking about how Korra paid no mind into driving a total of eight hours -four each way- to simply take her to dinner; and she was sure that if it wasn’t dangerous, she would have driven them back. However, another thought creeped up her mind.  Did Korra put them in danger to gain points for her because of the feelings Jinora kept mentioning?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever had a picnic?”  She heard Mako speak and shook out of her train of thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back home a few times, yes. Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s open space around the hospital that is within the safety perimeter. Let’s just have a picnic tomorrow, around this time.  Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The engineer looked down at the flowers on her hand then back at hopeful amber eyes.  She sighed.  Just earlier today she had an outburst because she didn’t want to gain feelings and now...now she was considering really going on this picnic and second guessing what she had said before. The truth was,  Asami really didn’t find any harm in just trying to have a friendship with Mako; she just had to keep it at just that.  No feelings with him, nor anyone.  That was the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go have a picnic with you, but don’t get any ideas.  It’s just a friendly picnic.”  Mako grinned and nodded, his excitement clearly showing. This led Asami to feel somewhat guilty. Was she leading him on? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Captain" Bolin suddenly appeared next to them with a smiling Opal.  The soldier gave his brother a firm salute, making Mako scoff and pull him into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" Mako asked his little brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel brand new! Especially after the cares of such an amazing nurse." He smiled at Opal, who blushed deeply.  "Ready to go back to base."  At these last words, Asami saw the happiness fade out of Mako's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright… let's get going." The captain turned to Asami. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and, after a good-bye, he walked towards his car with his brother behind him.  Asami rubbed her forehead with frustration and felt the flowers getting pried off her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t say anything.  I’ll just take these to our room.  Get back to it and try to work off that growing exasperation of yours.”  Opal gently told her and quickly made her way up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking her advice,  Asami spent a good time of her shift avoiding her thoughts and simply concentrating on the task at hand.  In fact, it was -so far- one of her best days yet.  She didn’t get blood anywhere, she treated the new patients with effortless perfection and even helped Kya with the medicine distribution.  After all, it was time she started learning about that. </span>
  <em>
    <span> Although it’s one hell of a drug, not everything can be treated with morphine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kya’s words ringing in her mind made her chuckle slightly, as she wrote down some notes on her clipboard.  Still, it was really odd to her how her thoughts would shift to Korra instead of Mako whenever she let them slip through.  She found herself wondering about what she was doing right now, what was she even feeling.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Korra had those thoughts about Asami during her four hour journey, they soon ceased as she found herself in front of General Raiko in his office.  He sat on his desk, taking the time to read through all the documents she gave him, and she sat across him almost breaking a sweat with how nervous she was. Occasionally Raiko would clear his throat slightly, which would make her breath hitch in not the best way.  She wasn’t afraid of him, she was more afraid of what would happen if he just declined the proposition. Her hypocrisy was shown after she told Katara not to worry before receiving an answer.  She was definitely losing her mind right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is…” Raiko raised his eyebrows, still looking down at the papers.  “This is impressive work...I won’t lie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…?” The General raised his gaze to her and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no but.” He leaned back at his chair. “We’ll get the rotations started and close the barely used hospitals and you can have your budget.  I didn’t know you were capable of this.”  Korra stared at him and wondered if she should bring Asami’s help on the matter, but decided against it.  If the nurse hid this side of her it was for a valid reason, and she wasn’t about to put her in the spotlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you came yesterday.” Raiko spoke again, lighting a cigar he had placed on his lips. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Word between the troops is that the war is getting somewhat worse.  I wanted to know if it was true, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...you came to offer your services as always or just out of curiosity?” He dragged some smoke in and kept it in his lungs.  “We thought Abd el-Krim would surrender but that wasn’t the case.  He has been unleashing hell in our troops.  Nador right now is a mess and I might need more men power in the field.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying this is just getting worse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly captain I believe this war is soon to end.”  He surprised Korra with his words and he let out his smoke. “To have the commander of the revolution stumble on his feet and almost surrender is always a good sign.  We thought of applying more pressure by air than in land, but that is still in the discussion between the Commanders.  Still, I won’t deny that these last battles won’t be easy at all.  It could be the last and more violent push of the rebellion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to be careful with Nador, our ammunition is stored there. If they get to it…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry we are aware.”  He took another drag.  “Anything else you need?  If I’m not mistaken you have a meeting with the Coronels for strategy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir.”  She said standing up and saluting. Korra made her way to the door but stopped when Raiko spoke once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be surprised if you are suddenly called to face enemy lines or to Nador.  You are very resourceful and we might need the best of the best out there.”  She let out a deep breath and faced him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be happy to help in the front lines, sir.”  They nodded at each other and Korra stepped out with a heavy feeling on her chest. She didn’t quite get why she felt that way, she always took being in the front lines as an opportunity to prove herself.  Now she was so uncertain of going, perhaps even hesitant.  The captain just hoped it wasn’t because of a certain nurse back at The Rift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mi Capitán! [My Captain!]” She heard once she stepped out of the building and came face to face with Kuvira. “Any news?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want the cold truth?”  Kuvira nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This whole thing is going downhill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't want you guys confused about Korra's statement on Alfonso and Primo de Rivera.  Basically Alfonso XIII was the king of Spain during the Rift wars and let Primo de Rivera establish a dictatorship during his reign.  His fallout from the throne after he was basically shunned by Spain is what caused the Second Republic of Spain to be established, which was -really- the main reason for the Spanish Civil War to start later.</p>
<p>Thanks again for reading :D and I'm sorry for the slow upload schedule I'm working on that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Checkmate… again…”  Kuvira called out hesitantly, staring down at the chessboard before them.  Korra sat across her, with her knees brought up to her chest, her arm over them and leaning her cheek against he fist.  After the meeting with her superiors,  Korra asked Kuvira if she wanted to come over for a friendly game of chess at her apartment.  They were sitting on the floor since Korra hadn’t put together the table that was given to her.   She stared at the board blankly, not acknowledging Kuvira’s third win in a row.  “Korra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  She looked up to meet worried green eyes and she sighed.  “I’m sorry, my head isn’t in the game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m noticing.  You’ve been playing the same strategy through all of the matches.”  Kuvira started picking up the pieces from the board to set them up again.  “Talk to me. What’s on your mind?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra stared at her for a long minute, deciding where she should start.  She didn’t mind opening up to Kuvira. In fact, she never opened more to anyone other than her friend; and with good reason.  They simply trusted each other above all, considering that they were both so similar and shared almost the same experiences.  Kuvira has been nothing but her support during these years, and Korra returned that back to her gladly.  They’ve been keeping themselves company during their years in Morocco, in more ways than one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professional or personal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already know the war is going to get worse, Korra,  I feel it in my bones.”  She struck her first move on the board and looked up at her. “Unless it’s something about it that's weighing you?” Korra moved a piece from her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spain just simply can’t handle this war for much longer.”  She simply said, but couldn’t fight the urge to elaborate. “Morocco isn’t the only problem  that the main land has.  Spain’s politics are really...unstable right now.  They just simply don’t know what to do with their government and that’s a problem that I feel will explode soon, and in the worst way. My father has been sending me letters, small pamphlets on politics and philosophy on them and all, and they’re considering changing the government structure.”  She shook her head and watched Kuvira move another piece; and so on they played while talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which means…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Republic is in talks, to divide the power and distribute it evenly through the structure to avoid concentrating it on one person.  I guess they don’t want one person in power with all that’s happening with King Alfonso and Primo de Rivera.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you think people won’t take that idea kindly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spain is polarized as it is, between the fights of conservatives and progressivists.... I don’t know.  It’s the perfect scenario of a civil war, if you ask me.”  Korra simply shrugged.  She watched as Kuvira swallowed her perspective and looked away in thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it comes to that, it’ll be inevitable.  Let’s just focus on this game and your personal conflicts, it’s more entertaining and easily solvable.”  Kuvira said after a few minutes and Korra chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I have a crush on a nurse.”  She stopped explaining when Kuvira gave out a sly laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it the tall one with dark hair?”  Korra nodded, visualizing her on her own mind. “Yeah, everyone on the unit seems to fancy her.  She’s quite beautiful, I must admit.  Even I got entranced by her pretty green eyes.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you have green ones too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but hers for some reason seem prettier.”  They both laughed and Kuvira looked down in frustration at Korra’s sudden chess move. “I take it you’ve been talking to her?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah for these past two weeks...she’s so smart and great.  I invited her to dinner and she helped me solve some problems with the hospital.”  Kuvira’s face shot up at this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You took her to dinner? Don’t tell me you took her back to the hospital at night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she stayed with me here during the night. Sh- no not that way, Kuvira.”  The lieutenant laughed and got playfully swatted on the arm when Korra noticed her eyebrows wiggling.  “Nothing happened and I’m glad it was that way. Besides...I don’t think she even fancies women.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s rough.  Maybe she’s a little bendable?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but she is very smart and she must have noticed by now that I somewhat fancy her.  I don’t know Kuvira...I wish I didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra, you can’t keep being afraid of catching feelings.  Yes we are at war but it will deteriorate you if you go through this alone.”  Her forehead formed a crease as she tried to get off the check the captain had put her in.  “You have me, yes, but you might need </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  You need positivism within your workaholic ways.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra took a thinking moment and sighed.  She just didn’t want to break Asami, she knew that was the only reason she was sort of holding back; but also…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has only been two weeks.  I’d like to know her more before I jump into the wagon, especially to make sure she actually likes women.  I’m not getting my heart broken for that reason.  Besides,  I feel she’s hiding something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you said, it’s only been two weeks.  She’ll open up on her own, just give her time.”  Kuvira sighed and admitted defeat, knocking down her king.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra bit her lip and, this time, put the pieces back on the board to start a new one. Kuvira was right, she needed to give Asami time and earn her trust; and it was unfair to ask her to just open up.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want her to live her life hidden if we do get together...nor to deal with my own issues…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That…”  Kuvira moved a piece. “is for her to decide and for you to worry after you realize if she feels something for you.  Worry about the task in hand and don’t dwell on your predictions about the future. Just like you were doing with the whole civil war speculation, it might not happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra gave out a sigh and stared down at the chessboard blankly, making sense of what Kuvira had just told her.  There was nothing else to do but to worry about the present and then deal with the future as she walked towards it.  Still, part of her wanted to skip ahead and just ask Asami if she would be interested in her. But, what if she ruined the friendship? Maybe then it was better to shut up about it and let Asami’s actions talk for themselves.  That seemed like the best option at the time.  She moved a piece and chuckled when Kuvira let out a frustrated sound when she saw her strategy falling into pieces.  Korra wanted to be present in the moment, making Kuvira’s life miserable in this 8x8 board; but her thoughts drifted to Asami.  How was she, what was she wearing...what was she doing?  The captain found herself wondering about her state more often since the dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> If only she knew Asami was actually having that dilemma of her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse looked down at the letter addressed to her mother, wondering if she should send it or not.  Her head hasn’t stopped spinning all day with thoughts about Korra and Mako’s proposal for a picnic, for some reason her thoughts shifting more to Korra than the latter.  She knew the captain wouldn't be back to the hospital for a day or two and she couldn’t help the fact that she was going to miss her, which made her confused.  Missing her was different than missing Opal when she left for her studies back in Madrid, there was something more lingering in her emotions.  She wasn’t entirely sure what it was, or if she wanted to find out what it was.  With this train of thought done, she threw the letter down into the mailing bin and hummed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Asami.”  Her head snapped up to meet the captain’s ember eyes and small smile.  He had his cap off and was holding it with one hand, a small picnic basket on the other.  “I hope you’re hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Starved actually”  She smiled and they both made their way out of the hospital and down the stairs.  They walked in silence to the place Mako was leading them to and took the time to set up a blanket and sit down, a perfect view to the ocean in front of them. She heard Mako sigh and, when she turned to him, he had his eyes closed and seemed relaxed.  He suddenly opened his, and their eyes lingered for a small minute; before he smiled and opened the basket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for agreeing to this.  I hope you like it.”  He pulled out a wine bottle and some food, then glasses that looked all too familiar to Asami.  “I stole these from the hospital kitchen.”  He voiced her thoughts and they both chuckled.  While Mako served their drinks, Asami focused on the view in front of her and lightly frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mako, do you miss Spain?” He stopped his actions and turned to face the engineer.  His eyebrows knitted together, causing a V on his forehead and he cleared his throat; handing Asami a glass of wine.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to take this slow and are already asking deep questions?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fact that you think of it as a deep question just shows that it's not a yes or no question.”  She sipped her wine and felt his eyes studying her. He sipped from his glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, it isn’t.  I do miss Spain, but I don’t miss the person I was there; if that makes sense.  I don’t miss being ‘the Quiñones boy’, my father’s shadow and heir to their business.  I like the new meaning I brought my name here as a captain, and I can tell Bolin feels the same way I do.  You arrive here with no expectations set for you and you build said expectations on your own. I want to be the person I am here in Spain.  I don’t know if you understand what I’m trying to get across.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause and Asami swallowed tickly, processing his words. She did, in fact, understand what Mako was saying, because it’s what she wanted to do in her time in Morocco.  Get out of her father’s shadow, make the Sotomayor name her own and just do things her own way.  She cringed slightly when she thought of the Sotomayor name, not feeling like it was hers anymore.  In these past two weeks, she started building the name Asami Sato and had already grown used to it quite quickly. It was something that was finally </span>
  <b>hers</b>
  <span> and nothing she acquired out of her lineage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, I understand you.”  She told him and sipped more of her wine. It was in fact easy for them to understand each other, since they come from the same struggle. Mako knew what to tell her and how to help her accomplish the fresh start she yearned at some extent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what you’re looking for.”  She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are privileged to be part of the aristocracy, I won’t deny it.  But..”  She rubbed her chin, searching how to phrase her thoughts. “...it’s really a double filed sword.  I have the life a lot of people want, the one of a duchess, yet I sometimes don’t feel like it's worth envying.  In fact, when I’m strolling out of the church and I see the common family...I envy them.  Their simplicity as they simply go to the cheap dinner at the end of the street and have fun, not caring about appearances or impressions to the people around them.  Not caring about their posture, mannerism…” She let out an exasperated sigh. “I sometimes crave that, even though it comes with complications of their own.  I just want to be normal sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And being a nurse in the middle of a war is your definition of normal?”  They both laughed and she shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the closest to normality that I could acquire in such a small time frame.  It was either this or stay and learn La Telefonica’s business.  Trust me, Mako, if I hadn’t taken that train there was no other way out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you would’ve had to marry me and live miserably.”  He guessed and she shocked her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not miserably but...bound to something without knowing what I really want.  Life would’ve eaten me from the inside out, leaving me rotten.  Sooner or later...I would’ve probably left, I suppose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“War won’t last forever, Asami.”  She noticed how his gaze hardened at this expression. “War isn’t even the way out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mako I know it won’t, I’m aware.  It’s just that...even if I end up broken by the end of it, I’ll know who I am and know that I did something for myself.  I don’t even plan on being a nurse forever...I want to work with equipment.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They won’t let you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll find a way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed in silence, eating and drinking; Asami’s gaze shifting everywhere as she tried to compose her thoughts.  This was something she was holding inside her mind for weeks and wanted to let out, but didn’t have anywhere to dump it on.  Sure she had Opal, but she wouldn't have understood; since she was doing what she wanted and knew her aspirations in life. Korra came to mind as well, but she didn’t  even know who she really was.  She kept thinking over and over to tell her, but didn't know how she would react.   With Mako, though, it felt so easy to let go.  They had the same train of thought and it seemed like the captain knew what was going through her head.  Not only this, but Mako already knew who she really was and that was a really big advantage.  There was nothing to hide, nothing to hold back with him. It was...simple, which is what Asami wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will always crave what we can’t have.”  The nurse looked up at his words and found him staring deeply at her.  “And honestly, that’s the simplest thing we can think about. It’s easy to live a normal life somewhere with someone who has established what they want to be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we agreed this would be a friendly picnic.”  Asami retorted, having caught onto the meaning behind his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, but I can’t deny that I would like something more with you eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mako...you don’t know m-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you don’t know me.” He interrupted. “There’s nothing wrong with getting to know each other and go from there, right?  Isn’t that how couples are made?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t come here looking for love.”  She simply replied and looked right ahead.  She felt gentle fingers grab her chin and slowly tilt her head to meet ember eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither did I...but are we really going to deny it if we find it?” She moved her head from his fingers but grasped to these words. Would she really deny it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t know until I find i-... if I find it.”  She raised her eyebrow and he chuckled, and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”  He ate a cracker. “What about you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you miss Spain?”  Asami led out a dry laugh and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think my answer is the same as yours, Mako.”  He chuckled and sipped his wine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell you what.  You tell me about your life and I tell you about mine.  The one with the most miserable points wins.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.”  They shook hands and Asami started talking about her own life.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flashes of it came to her so vividly as she told the stories of her homeschooling and studies in her home in business and engineering, never forgetting to mention how much she loved the two of them.  Still, she expressed her initial concern as a teenager that maybe she loved it simply because it was all she knew.  Then told Mako how it was resolved that as the time went on she realized that nothing caught her passion as engineering had.  Mako then told her snippets of his life as a businessman in banks and how his father would yell at him whenever he got a simple math equation wrong. He laughed when he told her the story of the day he told his father he would be leaving for the war. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did he take it?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awful!” The captain laughed. “His face was worth millions, Asami, he couldn’t believe me.  Almost dragged me out of the train on the departure day, but I’m glad he didn’t.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun set as they continued talking and Asami couldn’t help but think about how this conversation seemed to go like the one she had with Korra.  Still, there was a major difference: Korra’s conversations seemed to be more centered in the future and not the past, as opposed to the ones with Mako.  There isn’t anything wrong with this in Asami’s mind, except for the fact that she wished she could have a happy medium with either of them.  That was a new dilemma of her own, she seemed to be getting plenty of those. Now it was either let herself imagine a future with Mako possibly in it when speaking to him, or trust Korra and let her have a peek into her past. She struggled mentaly with this, as she helped Mako gather the picnic things. Maybe it wasn’t because there wasn’t any commitment, but it seemed wrong to use them both for a purpose without any of it.  Her eyes widened slightly at the thought of the words “commitment” and “Korra” in the same sentence, how come she was considering that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” Mako asked, picking up the basket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just thinking about the horrid night shift ahead of me.” She sighed out and Mako laughed slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wouldn’t let this last thought crawl into her mind, she didn’t want to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Still, she couldn’t deny that both Mako and Korra brought a different kind of comfort to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Misplaced Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the months passed, Asami saw less and less of Korra.  The captain would always try to make up for lost time, but found herself trapped within the hospital duties and the help she provided to the commanders back at base.  The rebellion was closing in and the measures that the Spanish army was taking became more and more drastic.  However, today was one of those “free” days that Korra would use to visit the hospital; but mostly to see Asami and spend time together.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me why I’m coming with you to your date?” Kuvira spoke from besides her in the car, looking around the landscape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a date and I need you to plan the rotations for the hospital’s security with the unit.  After that you can leave, okay?”  Korra grinned at her and Kuvira rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you even know if she has feelings for you?”  The Lieutenant noticed the small frown that formed on her captain’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s kind of a grey area with her...I suppose... “  Her hands tightened on the steering wheel.  “We barely have seen each other these past four months,  but whenever I see her again it’s as if I’m seeing her for the first time.  We talk as if we were in one continuous -never ending- conversation.  I swear she has this sparkle in her eyes when I mention certain topics and she just…”  She let out a sigh and shook her head.  “But then she has also grown friendly with Mako and I don’t know what to make of that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they’re just friends.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe...but maybe I lost the person that has made me feel complete for the first time in two years.” Korra said in a tragic tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be so dramatic.”  Kuvira scoffed and they both laughed. “Listen Korra, from what you told me this girl seems really interested in you.  She might surprise you.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra pulled up to the hospital and her eyebrows furrowed when she saw Mako and Asami outside of the hospital entrance.  They were smiling and laughing, with his hand on her wrist.  Kuvira and Korra watched in silence as Mako stepped closer and hesitantly pressed their lips together.  Korra let out a disappointed sigh and she felt Kuvira squeeze her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kor-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She certainly surprised me all right.”  She got out of the car with the papers Katara had asked of her and stomped towards them.  They had long broken the kiss and Asami was looking down with a blush on her cheeks before her eyes went wide upon seeing Korra.  Mako said something that the captain didn’t hear and he was soon gone, leaving Asami alone on the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Korra.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning.”  Asami frowned at Korra’s cold tone as she brushed past her and she watched as the captain made her way up the stairs.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse let out a deep sigh and ran her hands through her hair.  Truth be told, she didn’t know how the kiss came to be or what gave Mako the idea to give one to her.  Yet, she wasn’t going to deny that she felt a minor spark between them and that she didn’t mind it.  It was a soft innocent kiss that teenagers give each other while hidden in the bushes of a host’s house during a gala, nothing serious, but for Asami it seemed to be just the beginning with Mako.  Was he really going to try and start a romantic relationship with her now? The nurse frowned when her words against catching feelings came to her mine.  Her hypocrisy was starting to show, and she didn’t want it to make an appearance.  Still,  Mako wasn’t a bad guy at all.  He was sweet, kind and respectful towards her; as well as handsome and a complete gentleman.  Maybe he wasn’t a bad choice after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of loud footsteps pulled her out of her train of thought and was met again with a very pissed off Korra, who seemed to be mumbling things under her breath.  She tried to brush her way past Asami again, but the nurse grabbed her arm to stop her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”  She asked once those deep sapphires locked onto hers.  Asami swallowed once she noticed all the emotions on them, some she could not name, but others were simply pain.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”  The captain tried to shrug off her arm but Asami held onto it for dear life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not fine. What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra studied the nurse’s face and felt her eyes soften at her sight.  She looked down at the tightened hand around her arm, then turned her gaze at those deep green eyes.  She could stay on them forever, on the valleys of Valtellina, in the Arashiyama Bamboo Grove, in the deepest of the Amazon forest; she wanted to explore it all, she wanted to explore her.  Then her gaze fell onto her lips and jealousy stirred within her gut, because she wanted to feel and taste them as Mako did.  This moment was the one where Korra noticed how much she really wanted to have the woman in front of her, to get her away from this war, to make her happy, to never let any negative feeling crowd her mind.  Yet, she was now officially unattainable.  She seemed to be in love with Mako and maybe she didn’t want to ruin that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami watched as silence consumed Korra with a million emotions flashing through her eyes, those deep blue ones that the engineer had come to enjoy very much.  There was pain, admiration and then sorrow once more; it pained Asami to see Korra with such hurt gaze.  She took this time to really study the captain, not that she hadn’t before, but within this level of vulnerability. No one had looked at her before in the way Korra did just now, and it sent a feeling of nervousness and butterflies up her stomach.  Asami suddenly also forgot her thoughts she had before of Mako; in fact, she forgot everything in this moment.  It was just here and Korra, standing in the entrance of the hospital and taking in their complete details for the first time in four months. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They then locked eyes and Korra gave out a deep and shuddered sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You kissed him.”  She simply said and walked down the hospital stairs.  Asami was left stunned at the sentence but quickly shook her head and went after her.  She wanted- </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know what the captain meant with that sentence, why that fact seemed to upset her so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra!”  She called out and quickly jogged to catch up with her, grabbing her hand once she did. “Talk to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget it, Asami.  It’s nothing.”  The captain breathed out without making eye contact.  Asami tried to speak, but a voice from the side interrupted them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“iMi Capitán! [Captain!]”  Kuvira saluted and Korra turned to look at her.  “I have just finished the rotations and security schedule. The convoy is awaiting your order to leave for Tetuán.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll leave with you.”  Kuvira’s eyebrows furrowed slightly and Asami frowned deeply at these words.  She knew it was one of Korra’s “free” days and that they spent it together, so to hear her say she was leaving was like being daggered on the chest.  She gently tugged at Korra’s hand, which she was still holding, and Korra turned to face her completely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to me.”  She repeated in a soft tone and Korra tilted her head slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She turned back to Kuvira and saw she was giving her </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> gaze.  It was unnoticed by Asami’s eyes but since Korra knew Kuvira all too well she knew what it meant.  She was basically telling her to not screw this up.  She didn’t want to, but, what was she supposed to do? Tell Asami what she feels and ruin the friendship they had? She then took a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get the convoy back to Tetuán and speak with General Raiko for orders.  Tell him that the documents have been delivered and that the nurses are getting transferred between tomorrow and Sunday.”  Korra could feel the breath of relief Asami just let out and saw Kuvira’s lip twitch upward slightly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, mi capitán!” She handed Korra her car keys and jogged off to the convoy.  The captain rubbed her forehead then looked down at the still joined hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“New nurses are coming tomorrow?”  She looked up to see Asami’s eyes on their hands as well and frowned a bit when the nurse let go, missing the warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, actually.  I just finished speaking to Katara about it.”  Korra started walking to the place where she and Asami always talked, but stopped when she noticed some soldiers there.  She let out a frustrated sigh and looked around. “They are nurses that were mostly in the front lines, so they have experience, no need to train or anything.  If anything they are more resourceful.” She said quite distracted, then noticed a tree far away in a clearing. Without another word she started walking towards it, Asami following behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t they have their own nurse chief and surgeon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, which means you’ll have double the surgeons.  Isn’t that great? And well the chie-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“¡Mi Capitán!” Bolin came jogging to them both and saluted at Korra, nodding at Asami after with a smile. “It is my duty to report that you are leaving safety perimeters.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Quiñones, I’m aware.  I thought you were leaving with the convoy, you’ve been here since this morning. Don’t you want to rest?”  Bolin relaxed his posture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m actually taking Opal later for a night at the town. So I decided to stay, rather than to make the trip twice.”  Korra nodded and looked at Asami, who was smiling widely.  Opal and Bolin had been getting really close since they met and he even requested to be transferred to Korra’s unit to spend more time at the hospital.  She welcomed him with open arms and he and Asami have gotten to be good friends.  Asami even thought how perfect he was for Opal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After I finish my talk with Miss Sato I’ll be heading to Tetuán if you need a ride.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, mi capitán, my friend Wei is coming with a car to take over my post. I’ll take it with me.”  Korra nodded once again and gave a gentle salute, one that Bolin returned sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nice to see you, Bolin!” Asami chirped and started following Korra, who had started walking again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise.”  She returned his smile and turned her full attention ahead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked in deep silence down a road that led to a field covered with trees, the one Korra was aiming for never leaving her sight.  She took out her pocket knife and started marking some of them.  Five or six minutes later of walking and they reached the big tree Korra had her eyes on, and looked up at it. Asami looked around the small like forest, then at Korra, who was admiring the tree. She then looked ahead and noticed the small cliff with the view towards another clearing and the ocean.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is stunning.”  She breathed out, breaking the thick silence between them and walking down towards the ledge.  She felt Korra’s hand on her arm and watched as she looked around with worried eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful, okay? I don’t want you falling to your death or something.”  The concern on Korra’s voice made Asami blush and she nodded slightly, feeling the captain’s hand let go.  She slowly made her way to the edge again and sat down, Korra following in suit.  After another thick silence, Asami spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you so upset about the kiss?”  The captain looked up at her and their eyes locked. “Did it bother you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why say no if the answer is yes?” Korra looked down at her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be a coward</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did it?” Korra locked her eyes with Asami again and smiled sadly at her question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me ask you something first.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that doesn’t seem fair.”  Asami teased and Korra giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I asked something first and you’re avoiding it.  You should answer me first.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically I am your superior, so I am ordering you to answer my question first.”  Asami laughed at this and Korra enjoyed the sound.  It was her favorite lullaby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If only you knew…”  Asami simply said and smiled at the captain, who decided to brush off that remark for later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really feel nothing when we are together?” The serious tone in Korra’s question made Asami’s smile drop and look away in thought.  The quickness of her answer, though, took Korra off guard.  It’s as if Asami had been thinking about this for a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t deny that we grew a quick friendship out of thin air, especially since we met by accident, and that I like it.  I like spending time with you and the talks we have, just being around you in general.  I think you’re a great friend.” Korra went to protest but Asami held her hand up to silence her. “I also won’t deny that...these feelings go way beyond friendship. Do you remember when you indirectly told me back when we had dinner that you went to galas? Did you ever sneak out of the party to have a cigar or a drink and just hid away for a small amount of time?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Many times.”  Korra laughed at the memories of her sneaking out with her father’s liquor.  “My father always found out but never told my mother.” Asami smiled at the small piece of Korra’s past. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the small freedom you feel?  To be away from all the commotion and mess?”  Korra nodded. “That’s how you seem to make me feel. Like I can escape this war and all my responsibilities in the hospital for at least a couple of hours.  Those in which I can look towards my future without the thought of getting killed holding me back.  When I first came here I wanted to take hold of my destiny...and I lost that goal in just three days...but you brought it back with like three sentences.  You’re my escape from all my life.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra stared at her in silence with her cheeks blushing slightly.  She didn’t know what to say to the woman who stared back with such intensity and vulnerability.  The captain considered kissing the nurse right here and there but something kept bugging her mind.  Yes, Asami could feel all these things about her, but did that mean she was willing to try this out? Also…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is Mako to you then?”  Asami’s eyebrows furrowed at the question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are two questions already and you haven't answered mine.”  All Korra could offer was a small chuckle and Asami smiled at it.  “If you’re my cloud nine...I guess Mako keeps my feet on the ground.  He..uh.. He actually knows about my past and why I ended up here.  He’s actually part of the reason I’m here.” Asami took a moment to look at Korra’s curious eyes.  It was now or never.  “I was going to get forced to marry him if I had stayed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forced into marriage?”  Korra laughed.  “What are you? Sixth-teen century royalty?”  Asami laughed at the question and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I said when I heard of the deal. That’s why I ran away from my father.  It’s so outdated… the whole noble system is outdated…”  She sighed out and saw Korra tilt her head in question.  “I’m the daughter of Duque Sotomayor.”  The captain’s eyes widened considerably at this revelation and Asami could feel the regret starting to burn on her stomach.  Maybe she shouldn't have said it. What if Korra forced her to go back to Spain? She looked down at her hands and bit her lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew your last name was too foreign.”  Asami’s eyes shot up and looked up to meet Korra’s understanding gaze. “If I were in your spot I wouldn’t have even told me.  If your father is looking for you and word gets to our area and people knew...someone would try to send you back for a reward.”  Korra shrugged and Asami sighed out in relief.  “So, that’s why you like Mako?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He gives me a sense of normality that I miss from my home back in Spain.  You make me look towards a subjective future and him towards an objective one.  I don’t know.. It’s hard to explain.  He’s a great handsome man, who treats me right and respects me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you consider being with him.”  Korra broke their eye contact and looked towards the ocean that matched her eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t deny that I feel something for you…but I won’t deny that I second guess what I feel for him and  I don’t see myself with a woman either.”  Asami said carefully but her own words stung her chest, as if she really didn’t mean them.  Korra on the other hand just turned to look at her with a soft sad smile and wrapped her hand around Asami’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter what you choose, I'll always be here for you. And if he breaks your heart...trust me I’ll break his knees.”  They both laughed and Korra let out a sigh. “It bothers me that you fancy him more and that you kissed him, but that’s because I do have feelings for you.  It’s euphoric how you make me feel sometimes.  I just wish I could kiss you the same way without you overthinking it, or the fact that me being a woman is what’s keeping you from being with m-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true.  I mean, it’s confusing, but I did overthink it.  I still am.”  She ran her fingers through her own hair. “Even if you were a guy...it’d still be confusing. You two give me such different things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I want you to choose what qualities make you happy. '' Korra looked deeply into Asami’s eyes. “But isn’t being in cloud nine exiting?”  The nurse’s lips fell open slightly and her breath hitched at Korra’s tone.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as Korra slowly leaned into her and held the question in her eyes.  Was she willing to explore the unknown and give in into the euphoria? Or would she rather hold to what she knew?  She almost gave in, when the sounds of nearby bombs and shots made Korra snap her head towards the opposite direction and stand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come.”  She held her hand out and helped Asami stand up.  “We are away from security premises and I don’t want something bad to happen.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They sound closer every single day…” Asami commented as they made their way back to the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are.  We are losing territory and it’s really got my superiors shaken up. There is some movement in Nador and the coastal towns. The movement in those last ones is really minimum though, barely existent.  Still...can’t be too careful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Korra stayed silent in thought on this during the rest of their walk back and Asami took this moment to look around the area, since she hadn’t gotten the chance to really study it.  Once they came back, Opal was suddenly on Asami’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to help me pick up a dress, now.”  She gripped on Asami’s arm and looked at Korra with a smile. “Captain Medina.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, just Korra is fine.”  The captain waved her off and looked back at Asami.  “We will finish our conversation tomorrow after work.”  She smiled again and walked down the steps and out of sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What conversation?” Opal asked and Asami dragged her up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a long story and I’m glad we have time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Asami you whore!” Opal screamed and Asami bursted into laughter, while Jinora swatted her on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Opal!” The younger nurse rolled her eyes and looked over at Asami, who was wiping a tear of laugher off the corner of her eye.  “I knew you had feelings for her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't.”  The heiress said and sighed. “If I admit it it’ll be true and it’ll make everything more confusing.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mako kissed you and you said that it didn’t make you feel the same way Korra did...and she didn’t even touch your lips.”  Opal giggled. “So...what’s confusing about that?”  Asami bit  the inside of her cheek and heard Jinora sighed next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because she’s a woman, isn’t she?  Does it bother you that she has feelings for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that.” Asami rubbed her forehead in frustration. “I don’t mind if she does.  I don’t mind her...lifestyle? Her likings? I just don’t know if that ‘forbidden’ lifestyle is for me. I never even thought of finding a woman so..inviting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you accept the invitation?”  Jinora spoke and got up to fix her uniform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because as much as I’m denying whatever it is I feel for Korra, I can’t deny that I have certain feelings for Mako too.”  Jinora made a disgusted noise that made both Asami and Opal laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get me wrong, he seems like a great guy.”  She spoke and turned to face the older nurses. “But why settle?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not settling…”  Opal made a sarcastic approving sound at her words and Asami rolled her eyes. “I really am not.  Mako is great, from a good family, and has a future planned out that’s similar to mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like Hiroshi talking to me.”  Green eyes stared at her worrying. “Is the Korra situation getting you to think like him?”  Asami stayed silent and frowned.  Maybe she was?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I love the Korrasami idea to the bone...but maybe Asami has a small point.”  The heiress raised her eyebrow at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korrasami?”  She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I merged your names together! Isn’t it cute? Might call it ‘shipping’ or so.”  Jinora hummed at her own idea and shook her head again.  “From what you’ve told us, Korra doesn’t have a definite future planned since she seems a bit pessimistic and imaginative.  You want something like concrete...something to look forward to so you can say for certain you can leave this place and not end up six feet underground.  Korra well...I don’t think she needs that…she doesn't seem to fear dying here. That gives her freedom to just imagine what to do with her life without the fear you seem to have.  Which is okay Asami...we all fear it.”  The engineer was left speechless once more by the younger woman’s wisdom and she sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Was Korra really that far gone that she didn’t seem to fear dying?  The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. In fact, Korra seemed to only make her hypothesis true in the first conversation they had.  Her words still lingered her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “It’s not about being condemned or saved, nor about expectations...it’s about enjoying what you’re certain of and to earn the prize of your sacrifices.  That’s what has been getting me through this war, that’s what should move you too…Nothing is permanent...except for our experiences and happiness...except for our love for nature’s gifts. Don’t you think we should focus on that?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing is that, Asami knew these words were still true; but she didn’t have the courage to apply them to herself. Asami Sotomayor always had a plan, she never improvised.  It gave her a sense of security to always know what was next, which is why she liked Mako so much. With Mako she could imagine what her life would look like, where she would work and what she would work on.  With Korra it was simply an empty space, but not the bad kind.  It was the sort of emptiness that was eager to be filled, that invited her to fulfill.  So, if the answer seemed so obvious. Why couldn’t she take it? Why couldn’t she just go to Mako?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami Sato seemed to want the complete opposite of what Mako gave her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she couldn’t shake how easy it was for Korra to -I guess you could say- give up on her life so easily, to live so used to an idea that your future is so uncertain. Yet, is uncertainty that bad?  When Asami thought about disregarding her plans and just let life take its course months ago she felt a sinking feeling on her stomach, but she also felt a heavy weight being lifted off her shoulders. Then another thought sunk in her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if she’s not only dismissive with this? What if she’s also dismissive in other areas?”  Asami voiced her train of thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all are dismissive about something. “  Jinora shrugged and Opal looked deep in thought.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if she’s just dismissive about everything in her life?  Maybe she just doesn’t care about anything and that’s why she doesn’t care about her future?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah woah, you’re spiraling.”  Opal put her hands on the engineer’s shoulders.  “I don’t think that’s the case at all, she doesn’t seem dismissive about anything. She just seems to be an improvising person, which is great.  Maybe you should learn a few things about her.  You always need a plan and you don’t always look at the bigger picture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right Asami.  Honestly if you don’t go for it, I will.”  Jinora giggled and laughed when Asami smacked her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take this all into consideration.”  Asami sighed, rolled her eyes and placed her gaze on Opal. “How was your date with Bolin, by the way? You guys got here at the crack of dawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It went amazing, I didn’t know there was so much night activity in Tetuán.  He took me for dinner and dancing, and he was such a gentleman.” Opal sighed dreamily. “He had an early shift today, so we rested and came back early.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You rested huh?” Jinora wiggled her eyebrows and Opal giggled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We fell asleep in the back of the car.  It was that or the barracks.”  She shrugged. “It was romantic to fall asleep stargazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them giggled and Opal blushed, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  It opened and Ikki’s head popped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey girls!” She chirped.  “Kya is asking for you all downstairs. Something about new nurses? I wonder who they are.  Do you think we are getting replaced?  I sure hope not! I love it here and I can tell you guys love it here. Oh my God, I wonde-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is getting replaced.”  Asami softly interrupted Ikki.  “We just got back up and all.  It’s what I planned with Korra four months ago, and she told me it was happening today.”  Asami got up and fixed her uniform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you say Korra is dismissive.”  Opal chucked and helped her with her hair piece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way down the stairs followed by Ikki and Asami kept repeating their conversation in her head.  It seemed that the more she opened up about whatever she felt about Korra, the more she kept looking for excuses.  She didn’t really believe Korra was dismissive and all, she just kept looking for ways to label Korra as wrong for her.  Which she felt was a mistake, Korra seemed perfect even.  Was this really all because she was a woman and it was forbidden? Is that why she felt the need to label her as such?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correo! [Postal Service].”  A voice was heard from the entrance of the hospital and captured the girl's attention. A young boy, roughly Jinora’s age, came in with a bag strapped on his shoulders.  He wore a wide grin and his accent seemed local, nor spaniard.  “I have a few letters for…” He read the envelopes. “Opal Beifong, Asami S,-”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her name was mentioned, Asami stopped listening to the rest.  Her eyes widened and she quickly made her way to the young man.  She mentioned her name once more and the young postman handed her the letter.  She saw her mother’s name on it and her stomach dropped as she kept wondering what it said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me.”  She heard Jinora’s voice and saw her talking with the postman.  “Is there not a letter for me?”  She saw the young man furrowing his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?”  He smiled at her warmly and Jinora crossed her arms behind her back, mentioning her name to him. He looked around his bag full of letters and pulled one.  “My apologies, Jinora.”  He smiled again and handed her the letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thank you.”  She took it with a grin. “I’ve never seen you before around here...are you new?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In this area, yes.  I just got transferred to this sector.  Apparently the hospitals I used to deliver for are closed now.”  He grinned. “I guess that won’t be so bad.”  Jinora blushed and shook the hand he was now extending. “I’m Kai.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Jinora...but you already knew that.” They both giggled and Asami found herself smiling at them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only it was that easy for her.  Well, actually the sentence should be: if only she would make it that easy for herself.  She let out a sigh and was about to open the letter, when she saw an all too familiar figure walking towards the entrance of the hospital.  She smiled and was about to walk to greet her, when Korra got stopped by none other than Mako.  She saw how Korra’s eyebrows furrowed and her stance stiffened.  Asami wanted to know more, but Kya’s voice was heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those patients aren’t going to cure themselves, Asami!”  She smiled and dragged the younger nurse to the main room, who sighed heavily and put the envelope in her pocket.  She’ll ask either of them later. After all, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> What she didn’t know, however, is that their topic of conversation was her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra had actually seen Asami in the entrance of the hospital and was planning on finishing yesterday’s conversation with her.  She, of course, didn’t expect Mako to keep her from doing so; nor did she expect his greeting to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you have feelings for Asami.”  He simply said, and she felt herself stiffen as she furrowed her eyebrows.  She wasn’t afraid of denying it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carajo [fuck], is it that obvious? I should be more careful, huh?”  She asked sarcastically and Mako sighed in irritation and annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me.”  He stepped closer.  “I don’t care about who you decide to be with and whatever, but you’re not dragging Asami down to that lifestyle with you. She deserves better and her reputat-”  He stopped himself and swallowed, Korra catching on to what he was going to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her reputation…”  She repeated. “You mean the reputation of the Sotomayor last name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She told you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did yesterday.”  She smirked. “Apparently she trusts me enough to know that.  She knows I wouldn’t sell her or ship her to Spain, which is something I don’t doubt you’d do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never betray her like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me that if your father contacts you to bring her back because their future depends on it, you won’t force her?”   He swallowed and stayed silent at the accusation. “Listen Mako...all of what you’re thinking I’ve already thought.  I didn’t choose to be this way,  I didn’t choose to fancy both men and women and I sure know I didn’t plan on catching feelings for Asami.  The thing is, though, is that she feels something for the both of us; but I won’t have a teenager’s quarrel for her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve already given up on her.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, never, but it’s her decision and I respect it.” She stepped back a few steps.  “Keep this in mind, though.  You stole a kiss from her, but she actually considered mine.”  Mako’s jaw clenched and he made his way towards her again, when he was suddenly pushed back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare, Mako.”  Kuvira said. “Don’t cause a scene in front of your superior.”  She motioned behind her with her head to the convoy arriving at the hospital gowns and Mako looked at them pissed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I just want a good life for her after we get out of this shit-hole.”  He now looked at Korra with a softer expression. “However, if she chooses you, I know she’ll be in good hands. Although I’d hate to see her getting dragged down this rabbit hole of yours.”  Without another word he made his way to the convoy, leaving Korra  and Kuvira alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Korra said to her and saw Kuvira nod. “I don’t think he would’ve pulled it though.  He acts before considering, but at least he’s a fast thinker.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really kiss her?”  Korra chuckled and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...but I almost did.  I just wish she could just give in...and not be stuck in the gender dilema.”  Korra saw her superior step out of the car.  “Or maybe Mako is right and I shouldn’t drag her into my messy life.”  She made her way to the convoy, watching the new nurses scattering, with Kuvira behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe you should leave that decision to Asami and allow yourself to be happy.”  The lieutenant simply said and earned a simple hum from Korra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Medina”  The captain’s stance quickly went into a sharp salute and so did Kuvira’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Beifong,” Korra said in greeting. “Great to have you here, ma’am.  I hope the hospital is of your liking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At ease.” Korra and Kuvira relaxed.  “I’m not impressed but this is better than being on the battlefield.”  The older woman spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin!” Katara’s voice was heard from the entrance. “Always so good to see you.”  They shared a quick hug. “Good to see your face all healed.” Lin frowned slightly and touched her cheek, where some scars were visible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only I could’ve avoided these.”  She sighed.  “We need help unpacking and we need to set new records for the medicine, since we are adding ours to yours. Our surgeon has the previous ones.”  Kya descended from the hospital stairs on the entrance and made her way to Katara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you request our assistance?”  Kya asked her superior but her eyes landed on Lin, who tilted her head at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe we’ve met.”  She extended her hand. “Lin Beifong.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kya.”  They shook hands and the nurse smiled at the commander. “I assume we’ll be seeing each other often?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than I have forsaught, yes.”  Korra gave Kuvira a knowing smile and the lieutenant wiggled her eyebrows. “Medina is there something I should know?!” Korra’s eyes widened as she stiffened her pose and Kuvira choked on her own breath, coughing out violently.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuvira, once you’re done choking, get some soldier’s to help carry the supplies to our medicine room.  Kya, if I may, I’d like some nurses to come down to help the new ones around and show them how we work.”   Kya nodded and, after smiling at Lin, she left for the hospital and Korra watched Kuvira make her way towards some soldiers in the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami came down the steps first and smiled when she saw Korra, who returned it just as widely.  The young captain remembered Mako’s words.  She couldn’t help them to sink into her and she frowned slightly.  Asami did deserve better than her.  The nurse tried speaking to her once she reached Korra, but Opal interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aunt Lin?!”  Lin’s eyes widened and she looked at her niece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Opal?! What are you doing here?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?! Is this where you have been?!”  Opal clenched her jaw and Lin looked taken aback by the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me I’ve got the documen- Opal?!”  A man that seemed to be in his thirties spoke up and raised an eyebrow at the nurse.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bataar?!”  The young woman rubbed her eyes. “You knew where Aunt Lin was and you didn’t say a thing?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad told me not to say anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DAD KNOWS?!?!?!”  Asami took her friend’s shoulders and kept her from walking further to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked them to.”  Lin spoke with a frown. “I didn’t want Suyin to know. You know we don’t get along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had us worried because of some old family feud?”  Opal spoke in disbelief and sighed heavily. “I can’t-”  She left and Asami watched her storm off with a frown.  She sent a silent plea to Kya, who nodded, and left to chase after her friend.  Lin sighed and turned to Korra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me around the facilities and the security measures while they settle everything.”  Korra nodded and looked over at Kuvira with a silent question, one she nodded to.  Lin started walking and Korra was quickly next to her, watching her have an inner struggle with herself. After a few moments spent gathering the courage, the captain spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect, Commander, may I ask what was that about?  Perhaps talking about it might ease your inner conflict.”   Lin studied her for a few moments and then looked ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Captain, when you arrived here I had little to no hope for you.  I thought you’d die the second you stepped on that battlefield.  You proved me and others very wrong, and made me lose fifty euros. You’ve come far and are very respected.”  Korra raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the compliment, but what does that have to do with anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That curiosity didn’t get you this far.”  A chuckle left Korra’s smirk before she could stop it, but was surprised when she saw Lin giving her an amused look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t be alone during these times.  With how the war is going, the only thing we might have left is family.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we might lose it, and then what?”  Lin stopped dead in her tracks.  “It was actually my mother who drove me to the war in the first place while she let my sister Suyin do whatever she wanted.  She got to stay, I didn’t, and I’m quite content.  That doesn’t mean I don’t miss my nieces and nephews...but sometimes leaving is the best choice to leave both sides happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Opal doesn’t seem so happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she hadn’t seen me she would be.  The girl always had a passion for medicine and it’s obvious she loves what she does.  If I had known she was at this hospital, I wouldn’t have come. Now she has to face the feeling of betrayal from her brother and father.  If I had stayed away, this would’ve been a happy reunion for her.”  Korra frowned at the truth behind her words and how much they downed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she just left, Asami wouldn’t have any conflict.  She knew this from their talk yesterday.  If she wasn’t in the picture, Asami would happily be in Mako’s arms.  Isn’t that what she wanted? For Asami to be happy? It’s not like this would be her first time leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain, are you coming?”  She looked at Lin, who was a few feet away. “I don’t have all day.”  Korra nodded and made her way to her, still debating in her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that really the solution?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow College is pain :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Betrayal of Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asami watched with heartache as her friend frantically gripped her hair with her hands and hid her head on her knees.  It’s been like this for a few minutes, Asami trying to comfort Opal and her simply smacking her hands away.  She knew how much it hurt to have your family turn on you, her father had done it, but she knew how deeply the roots of this were.  Lin Beifong simply up and left the Beifong State without hesitation nor saying goodbye. They searched for her for months and never found her.  Little did they know she was just across the Strait of Gibraltar.  Yet, Asami was sure that her hurt was beyond her aunt’s shenanigans.  What broke Opal’s heart was her brother and father’s silence on the matter, knowing how much her aunt meant to her; how many nights she had lost worrying about her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you know someone and they just stab you in the back.”  Opal rubbed her face and Asami looked over at her.  They were sitting on the rock she and  Korra used to sit to talk, but instead of watching the view, Opal stared at the ground.  “How could they do this to me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least she’s alive…”  Asami squeezed her shoulder. “You often worried she was dead…” Her hand got swatted away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’m supposed to ignore all of this?! Simply because she’s alive?!”  Opal looked at her with rage in her eyes and Asami sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course no-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you’re saying.  You’re taking their side.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m always on yours.”  The exasperation rolled off Asami’s tongue with ease. “Opal-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you really were you would show it.”  The nurse stood up and stormed off before Asami could get a word in.  The engineer stood up and debated whether to go after her or not.  She didn’t mind this outburst, Opal had a tendency to explode when pushed to the limit.  The engineer knew that she would apologize and come around, but right now…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She needs space.”  Asami turned around to the voice of the soldier standing behind her “I mean I don’t know her that well, but I know when someone needs some.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know...this whole thing hit her like a train.  I just hope she feels better by tomorrow or so.  Maybe she and her aunt can speak about it.”   With another sigh, Asami sat down on the rock and looked ahead at the scenery; a body standing on her side vision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander Beifong is not a person that talks about her feelings much, but I’m sure that for family she would  make an exception.”  Asami stared up at the soldier that stood with natural authority over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Korra send you?”  Green eyes locked with some similar of her own and a nod was given as response.  “Lieutenant..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may call me Kuvira.”  She outstretched her hand and Asami gladly shook it.  “If you want to be formal...just Lieutenant is fine. May I?”  Kuvira motioned to the space next to her and Asami nodded.  “Korra sent me yes, she tried to check up on you but knew she’d grow busy.”  She explained as she sat down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No last name?” Asami looked over and watched as Kuvira took out a cigarette case, pulling one out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have built the person I am today without my parents.  Didn’t even know them...it’s better to not dwell on it.”  She placed the cigarette on her lips and lit it, offering it to Asami.  “People told me to honor their deaths using their last name, but that’s just reopening a wound that closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear about that.”  Asami took the cigarette and took a long drag.  Last time she smoked had been back in Madrid the day before leaving.  She frowned when remembering her accidental sobriety.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be, the orphan club isn’t so bad. They have free pastries”  A small giggle escaped Asami, but she covered her mouth quickly.  “It’s okay, I said it to make you laugh.”  Kuvira chuckled then sighed.  “I know your friend is bothered, but you somehow seem more down than her.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a lot on my mind.” Asami handed back the cigarette and Kuvira took it gladly. “I know she’s your superior, but Korra drives me insane sometimes.”  To this Kuvira laughed, surprising Asami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She won’t be my superior for longer,  I know they’re planning to ascend me to captain...but don't say anything.” She took a drag of the cigarette and held it in. “And you’re driving her insane too, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Payback </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bitch.”  The lieutenant let out the smoke with a chuckle at Asami’s words. “You guys seem very close.”  She furrowed her eyebrows.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra and I got to Morocco at the same time a few years ago.”  She handed back the cigarette. “We’ve been nothing but support to each other.  We keep each other safe and have each other’s back.  We are...inseparable in some ways...I presume.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you can say you know her 100%?”  Asami found herself staring at Kuvira’s deep green eyes, and was met with a soft shrug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one ever knows someone 100%, but I can know her well enough to tell you that she’d feel betrayed if I tell you what she feels for you.”  An eyebrow was raised and Kuvira chuckled at the reaction. “You know her, quite a bit, you think I’m wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Asami trailed off and bit her lower lip.  The answer was so clear in her mind, it actually scared her. “I’m pretty sure she’d beat you up.”  She giggled when she heard Kuvira laugh and watched her nod.  “It frightens me to have known that...it’s so simple but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Korra have developed a quite strong friendship in only four months, I’m honestly jealous of it.”  She picked up a twig from the ground and took out her pocket knife.  “Yet, we both know different parts of her; the ones she wants us to see.  She’s showing you a side of her I’ve never known.”  Asami watched as Kuvira started sharpening the twig in thought. “She really does care about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I care for her, way too much.”  She took a long drag and held the smoke in. “Everyday she leaves, I worry I won’t see her again.  My heart aches when I don’t see her for days, even if Mako is around.  With her everything is just...so easy- or so it seems.  I feel like I can tell her everything, even my darkest secret and she’d take it to her grave.”  She let the smoke out with a huge sigh.  “If only I was brave enough to just…”  She noticed how Kuvira had her full attention on her and she looked down at her hands.  “With you is easy to talk to as well...but it’s for a different reason I suppose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m a stranger and you’re overwhelmed.  If it’s any consolation, I also take talks six feet underground.”  She resumed sharpening the twig. “Asami, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what’s stopping you?  You just almost confessed your love to her to me.”  She pulled up the twig to inspect it and shifted her gaze to the young nurse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Normality.” She simply replied, and was met with understanding silence.  It was so comfortable that she kept speaking.  “I have a life to return to, or so I hope.”  She touched the envelope in her pocket and winced. “I really do hope.  I have a man who clearly has feelings for me, how more normal does it get?  I fear letting go and not doing what to do with myself.  My future was always so certain, and for some reason Korra blurs it.  Society’s implications to same sex relationships, my family’s apporval...everything is just…”  She found herself frowning deeply and lowering her gaze.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She knows that.  She doesn’t want to condemn you to a life of hiding as well.  But, honestly, if you have these strong feelings for eachother does it matter?”  Kuvira told her and stared into her eyes, as if making her realize the obvious, what Asami had been forgetting. “Think of the reason you came here in the first place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To escape, to write my own life without my father’s shadow. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She gasped softly at the realization and groaned in frustration.  How can she not see it?  All this time with Mako she’s been doing the opposite of what she came to do, and now she realized how much she didn’t really care about all of the things mentioned above.  Asami  just wanted happiness, and Korra brought that to her every single time they were together. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head, and this was the moment she decided to just let go and be selfish for once.  To tell Korra tha-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I caused an emotional crisis for you, and I’m sorry I’m interrupting it; but you’re gonna burn yourself with this.”  She heard Kuvira break her thoughts and she felt a gentle hand taking away the cigarette from her hands. Asami looked up from them and laughed when she saw Kuvira looking sadly at the crushed cigarette.  “It was my last one too.”  She pouted and they both found themselves laughing together.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know that I came here for a reason?”  Asami asked once they settled down. “Did Korra say anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she’s a tomb as you said.”  Kuvira threw the cigarette down and stomped on it. “It’s kind of noticeable you didn’t come here for money, you look fresh out of the aristocracy.  Joder [Fuck], even the way you walk screams royalty.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not royalty.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, am I wrong?”  She continued when Asami shook her head. “People come here for two things, money or finding themselves.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well, boredom. I had nothing else better to do.”  They both laughed again and Kuvira shook her head.  “One day, when we are drunk in Tetuán together I’ll tell you. Deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They shook hands and they laughed again, but Asami saw Kuvira’s shift gaze behind them.  Sure enough, when Asami turned around she was met with the deepest of oceans and a small confictled smile.  She looked up at Korra and Korra returned her gaze back, furrowing her eyebrows slightly; because she was met with pure admiration and enlightenment in Asami’s green valleys, her smile illuminating even the darkest parts of her mind. Just like that, the feeling of having to leave subsided because she understood that maybe- just maybe- the choice was clear.  Soon enough, she found herself smiling reassuringly  at her and Asami grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Beifong?”  Kuvira asked with a sigh and stood up. “Thought you were giving her a tour.”  She handed Asami the sharpened twig and helped her stand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was, but we found Opal on the way and they are talking.”  Korra pointed with her head behind her and raised her eyebrow at the twig.  “I actually need your help with something.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re depriving me of the company of the pretty lady?”  She scoffed and Asami giggled at this, Korra looking at her in amusement. “Alright. Alright.  Hope you’re feeling better.”  She looked at Asami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am” The young engineer smiled. “Thank you so much, Kuvira.”  With that, Asami watched as Korra gave some orders to Kuvira who listened intently and nodded.  Once Kuvira saluted and walked away, Korra turned to Asami and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She isn’t stealing you from me is she?”  They started walking to their usual spot on the tree and Asami chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jealous of your Lieutenant?”  She asked, playing with the twig on her hands. “I didn’t know you considered her competition.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not mine to get stolen from.”  Korra looked over at her, crossing her hands behind her back. “And she’s no competition.”  She chuckled and Asami smiled, walking in comfortable silence until they reached their tree.   “She spoke to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She just wanted to make sure I was okay, because someone ordered her.”  She gave Korra a knowing smile and Korra let out a laugh, climbing up to one of the branches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was worried for you and Opal, but mostly you.”  She leaned down and helped Asami up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know...and you sent the best company you could manage.  Kuvira helped me realize some things.”  She said as she positioned herself next to Korra and stared at the scene before them, the breeze lightly flowing.  “Korra, I don’t want to be afraid anymore of the ‘what ifs’; when what I want is so obvious.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what do you want?” Korra felt her breath hitch and Asami looked at her with sincerity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happiness…”  She licked her lips. “No matter who it is with, how it is, where it is...I just want happiness; that's all I need.  And it doesn’t matter what people think, what my family thinks...it doesn’t matter if I have to start from scratch. I can’t keep depriving myself for what my heart aches for.”  Korra’s eyes widened at the revelation and she saw Asami’s flicker to her lips and back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami…”  Her self control betrayed her in this moment and without a second thought, Korra found her lips lightly pressed against Asami’s in a gentle almost hovering kiss; as if Asami was made of the most delicate glass and Korra didn’t want to break nor crack her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Korra really didn’t want to break or crack her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled back from the kiss and looked at Asami, who’s cheeks were red and were wide eyed.  She almost thought she had messed the whole thing up, but then was surprised when Asami softly pressed her lips against hers once more in the same delicate matter.  It was, in fact, like finally drinking cold water after coming back from the battlefield and Korra’s mouth was so dry she could only taste blood. Like finally finding and fixing that piece of the clock in the Sotomayor’s house that drove Asami insanr with its clanking since she was a kid. Equally perfection, a kiss Asami has never received and Korra given and vice versa.  Simplicity and passion burning all at once, except neither of them wanted to hurry these new feelings in their own way.  In fact, when she pulled back for some air, Asami gasped at the idea that she was kissing a woman and how the idea trashed around in her head for a split second; before Korra’s lopsided smile  drove those thoughts away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Korra frowned and Asami felt a bunch of nerves unleash from the pit of her stomach.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How..will I ever give you what you deserve..?”  She whispered and leaned her forehead against Asami’s with her eyes closed.  “There’s so much you don’t know…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll find out...if you let me and we’ll figure everything out together.”  She tilted her head and looked into Korra’s eyes when she opened them.  “I don’t doubt you’ll make me happy you know.” She grinned and Korra smiled, interrupted by the sounds of sudden warfire in the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Korra got so startled and on guard, that she lost balance and fell backwards from the branch; taking Asami down with her.  She broke Asami’s fall with a loud hmph and Asami yelped at the contact. With a loud groan, Korra started laughing and looked down at a scared Asami, making her laugh even harder and earned her a swap on the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not funny!” The nurse grumped and held herself over Korra’s from, staring down at her.  All that Korra could do at that moment was laugh even harder, earning a small laugh from the nurse.  Once they settled down, Korra leaned her head back on the grass and sighed deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami, I don’t mean to startle you…”  She looked up at Asami’s deep curious green eyes. “But I think my hand is broken.”  They both looked down at the hand  laying  on Korra’s stomach, completely folded in a way that isn’t meant to be twisted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God!”  Asami yelped and quickly got off Korra, taking her hand on hers and stopping when Korra winced.  “We need to get you back inside.”  She helped Korra stand up, and softly put her hand inside her uniform coat, making their way back to the hospital as quickly as they could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they made it to the premises, Asami was delighted to see Lin and Opal walking towards the entrance and with better faces than the ones this morning.  Opal looked way more calmer and Lin, behind that cold face of hers, looked physically more relaxed than before.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“¡Ah, Capitán!” Lin exclaimed. “I was just looking for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With all due respect, Commander, it’ll have to wait. It seems I have broken a hand.”  Asami smiled sheepishly at Opal, who quickly looked at her with her eyebrow raised and Lin’s eyebrows shot up.  “I fell off a tree.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did yo- nevermind.”  Lin shook her head. “Get that patched up and meet me outside, I need you for something.”  Korra nodded at this, saluting with her right hand, and let Asami lead her inside into one of the more private rooms in the far end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat her down in a chair and ran around getting her supplies ready to put Korra’s arm in a small cast like bandage and pulled a chair in front of Korra’s.  She gently took her hand off the uniform and softly bent it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you move your fingers?”  Korra moved her digits with ease and Asami sighed in relief. “How about your wrist?”  Korra bent her wrist on her own until a certain point where it got stuck and she winced. “Okay…it’s probably just fractured.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t how I imagined a hand injury with you.”  Korra chuckled softly and Asami looked at her in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked and started wrapping Korra’s hand securely.  She heard Korra chuckle louder and saw her shake her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh nothing...you’ll see.”  She grinned and Asami couldn’t help but feeling her cheeks burn under her gaze.  She secured a few more bandages tightly against Korra’s wrist and forearm and patted it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get it wet nor take it off okay?”  She sighed and stood up looking around the medicine in the room.  She took out some tablets and gave them to Korra, who swallowed them dry with no questions asked. The captain stood up and smiled at the nurse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Asami...for everything.”  She leaned in and softly kissed the corner of her mouth. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely…”  Asami smiled and watched as Korra walked out, turned back, smiled, then left again to fulfill her duties with Lin.  The nurse patted her uniform and noticed the unopened envelope in her pocket.  With a sigh she pulled it out and opened it, taking out the letter inside.  She started scanning through it, and her pulse quickened with each letter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mi queridisima Asami, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[My dearest Asami,]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami, are you okay?” She didn’t know when Opal had reached the room, but she paid no attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It is my most sincere apology to tell you this news in the form of a letter. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami.”  Opal’s voice grew more urgently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It seems your father has gone bankrupt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Face the truth, and never come back (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO KORRA?!” The exasperation, the pain, the anguish, the anger, they all crawled up Asami’s throat as she yelled at the captain before her.  Soft ocean eyes were now cold and broken, and the guilt burnt Asami from the pit of her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“¡Amarme, Asami!”  She yelled in her own exasperation. “¡Como yo te amo a ti!” She threw her hands up and Asami was slapped with the confession of the woman before her.  Korra, the captain, reduced to her basic components in the worst way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it is a mistake.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Some time before</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Days.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been agonizing days since Asami opened the godforsaken letter that her mother had sent her, the one that seemed to seal her fate in the opposite direction she wanted it to go.  She had actually had that taste of greatness, of happiness, and the elegant scribbles of her mother’s handwriting tore that away; shattered her heart in millions of pieces. The truth was that she would never escape her family’s presence.  Hell, she could go to the ends of the Earth with Korra and something will always remind her of them.  It wasn’t usually a bad thing, but when she got reminded of the things she hated of her status...well… let’s just say that Asami’s ignorant dream of being in the lower class surfaced like a mixture of vinegar and baking soda.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except the dream was now way different and more updated, because now it even included Korra on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking down the streets of Madrid back home, Asami always stopped by La Mallorquina in Puerta del Sol to buy some delights to please her sweet tooth; and she let her mind wander whenever she was greeted by the nice family and offered the fresh pastries. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now I want pastries. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She often envied their simple lifestyle and how much fun the kids had in the kitchen learning and causing clouds and rain of flour all over the kitchen.  Asami remembered growing up and watching them grow, until one of the eldest took her order the day she went shopping with Opal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, the Sotomayor princess.”  He said mocking her, with the innocent ease and joking tone that their nice little friendship offered. “What would it be today?  Our star mallorca or una napolitana de chocolate?”  His smile brightened the room and his laugh rang in her ears when Asami gave him a soft disappointed look, because he knew that was no question.  The heiress...well..now she thought former heiress...would always buy one of each, sit down at her usual table and absolutely go ham; forgetting all of her table manners. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now her dream had been owning that tiny shop with Korra, and -even though they couldn’t have kids- just have fun in the kitchen, greet the customers and serve them, talk bad about the rude ones, clean the kitchen at the end of the day, and simply complain about the tiredness and lack of money.  Asami knew this was romanticized, she wasn’t ignorant like that; but whenever she thought of doing that with Korra she didn’t care.  She found herself noticing that even dragging her bare feet through shattered pieces of glass wasn’t a bother as long as she did it with Korra.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who wouldn’t let her do that.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, Korra was more than just kisses and promises of “figuring things out as we go”;  she was present.  Asami didn’t know how many days she spent in her room moping around and being absolutely torn by the news.  “You’ve been for days Asami…”  Korra had told her, while she spoon fed the former heiress some soup. “What is going on?”  The young captain would ask at least three times before leaving for her duties, but how can Asami tell her the inner dilemma? She had told Korra that she was just feeling sick and the captain had understood.  It pained her to think, but she was right about something.  The only other person who knew the business as well as Asami was Mako, she needed to talk to him; who, for some reason, hasn’t been around as he used to be. Or, maybe, Asami didn’t see since she was curled up in her room most of the hours of the day. There was no way that Katara was gonna allow a male soldier up in the nurse’s rooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Asami at these thoughts felt the bottom of her stomach burning with an emotion she can only describe as the purest of guilts.  How can she say that she needed to speak with Mako, after she had basically confessed her love to Korra; after she had kissed her good-bye these past four days when she came?  She let out a sigh and went back to an initial thought she had some time ago and was now as clear as the waters from the Guadalquivir river</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami Sato and Asami Sotomayor were not the same person in the slightest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought broke Asami even more because suddenly she didn’t know who to be.  Asami Sato wanted to tell her mother “Well what did he do to deserve it? I can’t help, I’m in Morocco fighting for my life.”.  Yet, Asami Sotomayor wanted to get on the first Ferry to Gibraltar and demand to know what had happened and how to help.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t go back there...that’s admitting defeat</span>
  </em>
  <span>; but she also couldn’t allow her family to suffer again.  Hiroshi Sotomayor came from absolutely nothing, he built himself from the group up; which is what had inspired Asami to leave also.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh dad…</span>
  </em>
  <span> She buried her face on her pillow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did you do?  Is this some tactic to get me to come back?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She winced at her next thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was it my fault?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami Sotomayor was and is the perfect daughter that would give up everything for her father, no matter the situation or cause.  Afterall, they were family and besides him and her mother, Asami didn’t have anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You have Korra</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well yes, but she was thinking blood related; because by that analogy she also had Opal, Jinora and well....Mako...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Korra</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami didn’t know when she had sat up, but found herself falling backwards into her bed again with a sigh.  Whenever she closed her eyes, all she could see was Korra and her bright blue ocean eyes with depths in them deeper than the ones the Titanic rested upon.  Her eyes were simply fathomless, not even the ocean managed to be competition for them; and Asami Sato wanted to stare at them forever until the day she physically couldn’t.  She was just simply intoxicating, an addiction that had Asami hooked since the first day.  No one but Korra has made her bend her morals completely in the middle, and not have a deep guilt because of it.  Sato would do anything for Korra, Sotomayor had her limits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is ridiculous, this split personality will get me into the insane asylum</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, yeah it will.  Calm down, Asami.  That was the problem, though, she couldn’t calm down at all.  These past few days, Korra counts four, have been nothing but this.  Torturing herself in the four walls of her shared room, not sleeping and just tossing and turning for hours; and still she didn’t know what to do, except for picking up the letter and reading over and over it again.  She had memorized it, she did on the first day; so, she would simply recite her mother’s pain in distinguishable calligraphy  on her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mi queridisima Asami,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am sorry that I haven’t been in contact with you as often as I said I would, I am very ashamed.  This has been because your father has been frantic since you decided to leave, never understanding what pushed this decision.  Of course, I’ve been attempting to explain it but you know how he is. (</span>
  </em>
  <span>That she indeed did.) </span>
  <em>
    <span>He has been spending all of his time working from the house, hence why I was unable to write to you and send the letter; I hoped to keep your destination a secret.  Hiroshi has been so blinded by hurt and anger that he has yet to piece together yours and Opal’s leaving on the same day.  You know how he is.  He’s smarter than all of us but unable to find the sea at shore. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am glad to know that you are doing great, considering the circumstances. I am so proud of you, mi amor [my love], my heart swells with pride to see you not be what I became: stuck on my dreams to please a man who tried to accomplish in me a feeling that said dreams gave, but never could.  Don’t ever change your aspirations and keep your interests yours.  Which reminds me, have any soldiers captured your eye? Please tell details if they did. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re wondering why am I talking about never giving up your dreams and I will explain why, please take this kindly. It is my most sincere apology to tell you this news in the form of a letter, but things in the family aren’t as pristine as you left them.  I do not know the details, but it seems that your father has gone bankrupt.  It is news that has shaken both the Sotomayor and my family to the core since it was quite unexpected. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I debated on telling you this or not, but as the heiress of the Sotomayor empire you deserved to know.  I do not know the details of the bankruptcy, but once I do I will let you know.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Asami you are the light of my life, please never forget that.  Tienes unos cojones de madre [You are really fucking brave] to leave to such war to fufill your desired destiny.  I envy your courage.  Maybe one day I’ll be as brave as you.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you my daughter, many blessings to your way. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your mother, who always hopes you never forget how much she loves you,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yasuko Sotomayor. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asami does always chuckle when she remembers the part of the letter in which her mother curses, she always finds the act so amusing. Still, when she finished running her eyes through her mother’s fancy signature, she cried.  Yasuko called it bravery, but part of Asami called in selfishness.  Her mother, who was always there for her, was now alone to deal with whatever implications the bankruptcy meant; including the wrath of her own family, who invested in the Sotomayor empire.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will find a way around it, I always do. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?”  Asami looked over to the door to find green eyes filled with worry looking back at her. The engineer rubbed her eyes roughly and looked back at Opal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like shit.”  Her response made Opal chuckle and she watched as the nurse sat down at the end of her bed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re cursing a lot.  Maybe Korra is rubbing off on you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose...or maybe I’m just tired of the situation.”  She sighed and took the letter from the bed, folding it and placing it back on the drawer on her nightstand. She noticed Opal’s gaze lingering and she shook her head. “Still don’t know what to do or say…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps writing a simple letter start will help you out?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I was thinking of that.”  She eyed her best friend. “How are things with Boli-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Asami you look like shit.” A voice from the doorway interrupted and Asami met another pair of green eyes, looking over to Opal’s confused ones. “Did a tank run you over?”  Kuvira asked and flopped herself down on the mattress next to her with no hesitation.  Opal looked at her wide eyed, her gaze shifting back and forth between them and spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W- what are you doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami and I became friends like five days ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh...Korra was here a day ago then huh?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to see her, and check up on her.  Word traveled that she wasn’t feeling good at all.” Kuvira kept explaining, munching on some bread Asami now realized she was holding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t explain why you’re laying down on her bed as if you own it.”  Opal raised her eyebrow and Kuvira narrowed her eyes slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Asami wants me gone she can say so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright…”  Asami spoke softly. “Opal it’s okay, Kuvira is a friend and I don’t mind.  I’ll explain later, okay?”  Opal nodded and Asami looked over at the Lieutenant who was busy picking at her small loaf of bread.  Kuvira must’ve sensed her eyes on her, because she looked up with a silent question; reminding Asami of how intimidating she could be. Still, Asami simply tilted her head causing Kuvira to nod in understanding in a couple of seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came because I wanted to check up on you, sincerely.  Korra couldn’t come this morning, she’s coming later, so I wanted to give her a status report.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you only come check on me because Korra orders you to?”  Kuvira scoffed and chuckled at this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First time, sure, but I came out of curiosity and because I was worried.  I’ve been in the front lines these past four days delivering supplies and helping, so I couldn’t come by sooner.”  Asami frowned at this, some guilt springing from her stomach.  Opal spoke while she swallowed the information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are the front lines? Bolin left two days ago…”  Kuvira looked at her with a deep frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t lie to you, they are gnarly.  I saw him yesterday, I hope you find comfort in knowing that he’s fine.”  She trailed off and sighed. “I hope they dont take drastic measures with how much the Rebellion is advancing, I hope the men on the field can control it…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if not?” Asami asked her and Kuvira shrugged, eating the last piece of her -probably stolen from the kitchen- bread. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s for my superiors to decide.” She looked away in thought and suddenly perked up as if she remembered something. “Which reminds me...Captain Quiñones is outside.  He was asking for you.” She referred to Asami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you had to tell me, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am still a soldier , and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> my superior.”  Kuvira breathed out and stood up from the bed. “Besides it’s your decision to go or not, and I wanted to give it to you. I didn’t tell him you were here.”  She shrugged and made her way to the far end of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to talk to him if you don’t want to Sams.” Opal said softly and Asami found herself frowning.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thing is that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk to Mako, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find out if he knew what had happened.  Her head throbbed with a headache and she rubbed her temples.  Telling Mako before Korra seemed so wrong but, at the same time, the right thing to do.  She had no other choice.  Mako was here and Korra had left.  Without another word, she eyed her nurse uniform and started slipping it on.  It’s been days and, even though Katara assured her it was okay, she felt guilty and wanted to help the commotion out there.  After all,  Kuvira did say that  the front lines were quite gnarly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to talk to him and find out some things.”  She looked up and saw Kuvira was staring out the window of their room, her eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion.  Of course, if Korra didn’t know she doubted that Kuvira did; and for now it was best to keep it that way.  She didn’t want Korra to find out by second hands.  Kuvira peeked from the corner of her eye, and fully turned when Asami was fully clothed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” The Lieutenant asked her, as the nurse stared down at her head piece and threw it to the side; deciding to leave her hair down and clipping the side of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now…”  Asami let out a sigh and sent a teasing smile to Kuvira. “For now that information is classified, Lieutenant.”  Kuvira chuckled and made her way towards the door, stopping in front of Asami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you need me, I’ll be around today for a few hours.  Probably out the yard.”  Asami nodded and, with a pat on her shoulder, Kuvira left the room; leaving the two nurses alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this?”  Opal asked Asami with worry dripping from her tone and watched her pick up the letter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but it is a start.  Don’t you think?”  Opal nodded and they both made their way out the room and down the main stairs of the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long to find Mako, since he was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his cap on his arm and his other arm behind his back.  When he saw her, he flashed a toothy grin at her and Asami smiled. Mako had embraced her firmly before she could protest, but Asami somewhat welcomed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were asking for me.”  Asami spoke first and Mako nodded.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been days since I’ve seen you.  I’ve missed you.”  He motioned outside and they both made their way around the yard.  “I was told you haven’t been working and I got worried.  Are you feeling okay?” Asami stopped walking and looked at him with a frown.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess we are jumping right in, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have news from Spain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Do tell.  Are they good ones?” Asami frowned deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On the contrary.”  She reached into her pocket to pull up the already crumbled letter, and Mako took it with a gentle grasp.  Asami watched as he scanned through it and his face contoured in confusion and misunderstanding. He peered up from the letter with a deep frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could this be?” He handed it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping you’d tell me.  You don’t know anything about this?  Has your father mentioned anything in his letters?” Mako shook his head, Asami noticing the way his glance left hers momentarily. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I had, trust me I would’ve told you.  It just seems so unsettling that Hiroshi just went bankrupt.  Especially after…”  He trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck.  “I’ll request telephone time and speak to my father.”  He mumbled to himself and Asami caught on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Telephone you say?”  Mako shot up his glance to meet hers and he widened his gaze slightly. “Do you think I could phone them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know Asami...I have a hard time getting telephone time as it is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mako…”  Asami gripped on his hand, making him look down at her.  “I need to talk to my mom…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen...I can try and make the request but, like I said, it’s hard enough for me.  I’ll try, okay?”  Letting go off his hand, Asami nodded and began walking again.  She couldn’t help the small glare that made its way to her eyes at Mako and she frowned once again.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems like all she did today around Mako was frown and feel disappointed.  It’s not like it was his fault her family had gone bankrupt.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was it?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father built everything from the ground.”  She found herself saying and Mako turned his attention towards her.  “The Sotomayor name had nothing to its favor, his father was a simple factory worker.  He would sometimes take papi to the see the machineries and he fell in love with them...with the way they worked. He basically did the impossible, he climbed himself up and made it to the top...and then multiplied his earnings.”  She sighed at her next thought. “Maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bad idea to invest in a project like La Telefonica...maybe he should’ve stayed in the industry.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father wanted to expand.  Even if it looks downhill right now, I’m sure he doesn’t regret it.  He still has some industries overseas,  I’m sure those will come through.”  This is why she wanted to talk to Mako.  He wasn’t Korra, he didn’t offer the emotional comfort Asami found on her; but if anyone knew her father’s work better than her was the man that was supposed to marry into the business.  If anyone brought material comfort to her...it was Mako.  “Wasn’t la tequilera in Mexico doing well?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last time I checked, yes, and the textile in New York is also working well; but I don’t think that’s enough to cover the big hole of La Telefonía.”  She swallowed. “Something happened, I’m sure of i, and if it was La Telefonica’s fault-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My family is involved, I know.”  Exasperation lingered in his tone, as well as an emotion Asami didn’t recognize.  “I’ll try to telephone my family and find out, okay?  But no promises.” The engineer nodded and looked down at her hands.  “I won’t let your father lose everything, okay?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The empty promise, that’s how Asami called it right the second he said it. She wanted to believe him, but she knew this was something that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was meant to fix and not someone else.  Still, she collided amber with emerald and simply nodded at him with a soft smile.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need all the help I can get. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate that.”  Mako turned to face her and leaned down towards her lips, looking confused when Asami recoiled back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something the matter?”  He raised his eyebrow and Asami shook her head. “Why did you pull away?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m feeling under the weather…”  Asami trailed off after a few silent moments, and Mako frowned deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No me vengas con gilipolleces. [Don’t lie to me].  This is about Korra.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Asami’s eyes widened at the (well, true) accusation.” He let out an aggravated sigh and looked beyond pissed off.  Where had this anger come from? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know she has feelings for you Asami, and that you surely feel something back!” He threw his hands up and she let out an angry sigh. Who the fu-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the fuck do you think you are to question whatever it is you think Korra and I feel?!”  The sense of deja vu hit her like a wave in the untamable sea. “It’s none of your business!” Mako recoiled back this time, surprised by the outburst and he rubbed his eyes with his palms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t want you to get hurt! Your reputation- The- You know how that is seen in the homeland.”  He stammered and took a few deep breaths to calm down.  “I don’t want anything to happen to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you have noticed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but we aren’t in the motherland.  Everyone here is so worried about dying they don’t care about such things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rumors spread Asami, I-” He sighed again. “I’m just looking out for you.”  They had made it back to the hospital entrance and Asami shot a glare at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you did, then you’d help me figure out what happened with my family and help me talk to them.”  She hissed through her teeth and Mako’s gaze shifted sideways. He looked back at her, nodded and made his way towards his car without another word in.  Once he left, Kuvira was at her side quicker than a speed runner and looked at Asami in question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are men so difficult?” Kuvira laughed at the engineer’s question and simply shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that as if women were any easier.”  The lieutenant followed Asami inside the hospital and watched as the nurse picked up a clipboard. Work..that’s all Asami wanted to do until she saw Korra again.  That’s the only thing her tired mind had time for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they not?” She looked over at Kuvira, who shook his head with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not by chance.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Face the truth, and never come back (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Annoyance, that’s exactly what Korra was feeling right now as she walked under the Moroccan unforgiving sun. She thought that after years of being here she would’ve gotten used to it, but that wasn’t the case.  It still burned, it still stuck to her skin like a magnet and it still pushed her into a bad moon.  Yet, this wasn’t the only cause of her wanting to rip someone’s head off.  The captain had been in strategic meetings all morning, and it only ended because lunch time rolled in; and God forbid General Raiko misses his special hour of eating. Hours and hours of trying to get a word in, only to be shot down by the sexist General Franco.  Of course, how could she compete with the youngest general of the Spanish Army?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be damned ,</span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if I let him walk over me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  She let out a frustrating groan as she replayed the conversation on her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir”  Respect lingered on her voice, referring to Raiko. “If I may have an opinion, I suggest we keep reinforcing the security around the hospital premises down at the Rif.”  She pointed at the map on the table. “The enemy is closing in this way and seems to be setting camp here.”  She trailed her hand and pointed somewhere else. “We might even be able to sneak an attack as they are settling in and we avoid losing the territory in which the hospital is on.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t reinforce two places at once, Nador is our priority.  We can’t leave it unattended.”  Commander Bataar leaned down on the table as he spoke and Korra nodded. “We are short on men for the time being, until the reinforcements from Spain get here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that, but I’ve scouted and the enemy doesn’t seem to be interested in Nador for now.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you be so sure?”  His voice made Korra scowl and she turned to General Franco. “Nador is the base of all our ammunition and artillery and you want to leave it unattended? Reinforcements are to stay in Nador.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we lose this part of the Rif, we lose the reason why our men are still standing.  The importance of the hos-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The importance of Nador is far greater! We have other hospitals. Reinforcements stay in Nador.”  The General said aggressively tapping on the premises of Nador on the map. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The other hospitals are too far!”  Korra accidentally raised her voice, but didn’t care. “By the time they get to the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain, men come here to die! It is their duty! It was their choice to become disposable!”  A fist landed on the table and threatening eyes looked into her blue ones. “I will not have my strategy questioned by a captain, even less if she’s a woman! We both know you don’t belong here.”  Korra’s jaw clenched and she leaned up to his figure with an aggressive gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of me, the Spanish Army hasn’t fallen in the hands of the Rebellion. So how about you show me some respect-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Step. Down. Captain”  He interrupted her and she clenched her jaw tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Medina, that’s an order.”  Raiko’s voice snapped her gaze towards him and she stared in disbelief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now he speaks</span>
  </em>
  <span>? With a sigh, the captain stepped down and took a few steps backwards away from the General.  A smirk settled itself on his lips and Korra fought every desire to punch it right out of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only reason you are in this meeting is because General Raiko is fond of you and your supposed work.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now he’s doubting my work? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“But you should always remember your place among the table of men, and your place as a Captain.”  Korra was about to speak, but Bataar gently gripped her forearm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pay no mind.”  He whispered as they both watched Raiko agree to Franco’s faulty strategy. Coward. “We both know you are right.”  With a sigh Korra nodded, and was appreciative of Bataar’s ability to convince Franco that some forces should reinforce the area Korra was so desperate to protect.  Not only for the sake of Spain, but also to protect her person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Asami</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the incident with Franco, Korra spent the rest of the reunion thinking about the nurse who managed to place herself on her rough heart.  Asami, the only woman capable of making Korra break her promise of never letting anyone get too close.  “I came here to fight” she used to say. “Love is a distraction and love leads to suffering.  I won’t wear black for the rest of my days because of this war.”  Yet, with Asami, she betrayed that bow she came up with while staring at herself in the mirror of the barracks;  swallowing a small panic episode. Her heart felt more safe in Asami’s hands than it did on her own chest and sometimes it sent panic through Korra’s leg.  Because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if I lose her to this incompetence</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she stared at Franco moving pieces around the map frantically. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one will keep her as safe as I can</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  The captain swallowed her pride and shook her head.  This notion of becoming a predator to a protector- Asami’s protector- was taking a toll on her, especially with how the nurse has been feeling these past few days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Joder...why won’t she talk to me?  Is she having second thoughts about us?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her mind dismissed these questions as soon as she let the thought through.  The way that Asami looked at her, kissed her, the vulnerability she showed around Korra, there was no doubt that the feelings were reciprocated. However, if her own incompetence couldn’t pinpoint what Asami was feeling and lost her because of it, Korra would never forgive herself.  Her duty was now, not only to the country she oathed to serve, but also the woman she came to love.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She choked in her own spit, her coughs echoing in the now quiet room.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perdón. [Excuse me]” She mumbled to them, choosing to ignore the annoyed sigh coming from Franco while she grabbed a glass and poured herself some water.  She drank a few, before daring to think again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a strong word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed again and sighed, trying to calm the feeling of just running away and getting lost in the dessert. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was loving Asami such a bad thing? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It really wasn’t, but the vulnerability she felt admitting it was frightening. Korra had let Asami have this feeling towards her, simply because she was to stay guarded and logical.  But damn did Asami make her throw logic across the field like a live grenade. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She will ruin me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but I’d let her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She bit her lip at the thought, annoyed that she had just proved her previous point.  Logic. Across the field. Like a grenade.  This logic, this reason, strangled her by the throat in her next thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Asami deserves way better than me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A soldier who had issues even before she enlisted in the war as an escape mechanism.  The young girl who was taken in by pity, but was thankful regardless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That wasn’t fair...Tonraq and Senna love me as if I was theirs.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The girl that walked across the streets of Toledo, alone and scared, always looking back to make sure they weren't there. The kid who got sold for a few pounds just so her father could eat, maybe three days.  Was that all she was worth?  Three days worth of food?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Asami deserves someone who isn’t worthless and came to the war as revenge.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She winced at this thought.  It wasn’t only revenge, like she thought before, it was an escape.  She needed to escape the stares in the galas, the unintended pity of her adoptive parents, the suffocation, the shadow she had grown on...the pain.  She thought finding closure on her real parents would help her,  and now she knew that coming to the war had made everything worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Korra knew that under this armour of iron she wore so proudly, were the repercussions of being in a battlefield.  The constant paranoia, the flashbacks of what she has seen, the scars, the way the gun felt so light now (when once the weight made her legs tremble), the ability to take life at the tip of her fingers, the nightmares, the reaction to loud sounds, and all she had picked up in the war. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good job, Medina, you ruined yourself further</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  How will she tell Asami all of this?  Will she understand?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then I’ll find out...if you let me and we’ll figure everything out together.”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami’s words echoed in her mind and Korra felt something she barely got to savour.  Relief.  If Asami was certain of what she was getting herself into, and was willing to love back despite it all.  Who was Korra to stop her?  In this moment, while watching Raiko and Franco shake hands and ending the meeting, she decided to take Asami down to that origin; always letting her know that she had an out. After all, didn’t her favorite philosopher -Nietzsche-, say that logic is overrated and that the human should trust their instinct? To trust only in the art that feelings brought out.  Loving was, is, and forever will be an art. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, you had to die before I was born huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>All this thinking, this train  of thoughts going 300km/h (200mph), was starting to take a toll on her and were even present after she left the meeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is what led her here, returning back to Raiko’s office after she accidentally took the glass that once held water with her; one she only noticed was holding after reaching her car after spending some time speaking with another captain. Wondering why no one said anything, she reached the waiting area to find Zhu Li missing.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably sneaked off to see that Varrick engineer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  She rolled her eyes.  Korra then opted to just leave the empty glass on her desk, when she heard the faint sound of a voice she knew already to perfection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I didn’t tell you to sue them...yes I know but it’s not his fau-...”  Korra raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer to the cracked open door.  “Father, listen to me...you can’t bankrupt the Sotomayors just for this set back.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra’s eyebrows shot up and clenched her jaw. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bankrupt? </span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>What was Mako talking about? Is this the reason Asami has been so indisposed these days? I have to talk to her.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She set the glass quietly on the desk and turned around to come face to face with her General. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, captain.  Do you have any questions about the meeting we had?”  Korra saluted and stood with her arms behind her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir.”  She swallowed the anger she still felt for him, for letting Franco step all over her. “I came back to return you this glass I took accidentally.  I’m leaving for the hospital now, sir.” Raiko nodded and cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, you’ve done a mighty fine job taking care of that hospital.  Considering you didn’t want the job in the first place.  I congratulate you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate it sir.  I’m here to serve, not to have an opinion on whether or not I like my job.”  He nodded again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep this work up and I’ll put in a good work for your promotion.  You’re rising quite quickly in ranks.  You might beat Franco and actually be the youngest General sometime.”  Her jaw clenched but regardless expressed her gratitude for the compliment.  “Remember to bring me the report I asked for and have a safe trip.”  He sat down on one of the nearby chairs and Korra raised her eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to your office sir?” He shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiñones asked for some telephone time to call his father in Madrid.  I owe the Marquiss some favours, so I let him.”  He sighed. “I hate having my office being the only one connected directly to Spain.  I heard they are planning on innovating the communication system with a new building and technology.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She tightened the grip on her cap. “I must be on my way.”  Korra didn’t let Raiko dismiss her before she was out running towards her car. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bankrupt? </span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>What was Mako talking about? Is this the reason Asami has been so indisposed these days? I have to talk to her.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s the line of thought that followed her during her hurried trip to the hospital. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bankruptcy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Indisposed </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t she tell me? Does she not trust me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was Mako’s fault...does she know? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip at the next thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will she believe me..?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Disassociating in her thoughts, Korra didn’t know she had reached the hospital until she noticed her car was parked and the subtle hint of salt in the air filled her senses.  She turned it off, opened the door and jogged towards the entrance; delighted to have found Kuvira on her way there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuvira!”  The lieutenant turned around from her conversation and saluted to her captain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi Capit-  Korra, are you okay?” She asked upon seeing her frantic state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Asami?  I need to talk to her.  How is she feeling?” She made her way up the stairs of the hospital, with Kuvira trailing behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s okay...Korra what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to talk to her.”  She explained as she made her way to the main room, her eyes scanning around it.  They finally landed on the woman she was looking for and her breath hitched at the sight of her.  Still, as indisposed and upset as Asami was, she looked absolutely beautiful with that friendly smile of hers that brought hope to the injured soldiers.  She wore the side of her hair clipped with a small golden clip and her smile grew wider once she noticed Korra walking towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to talk.”  They both told each other at the same time and Asami tilted her head at her new lover, confused as to why Korra needed to talk to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not here.”  The captain took her soft hand and dragged her gently, but Asami stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra...I’m in the middle of rounds.  I can’t just leave.”  She took her hand off Korra’s grip but the captain took her arm again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami..please...I need to talk to you.”  She pleaded and Asami looked at her clipboard and around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead.”  Jinora’s voice spoke and she took Asami’s clipboard.  “There’s only a few patients left.  I’ll finish them for you.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”  Asami looked at her and Jinora smiled, nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you two need to talk about seems urgent.  Go, Asami, it’s okay.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a lifesaver.” Korra kissed the top of Jinora’s head.  “I’ll repay you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about paying for my date with Kai?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jinora!” Asami protested against her friend’s boldness but Korra shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider it done.”  That was the last thing Korra said, until she dragged Asami all the way to the tree and away from any ears or eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”  The nurse asked once they reached it.  “Is everything okay?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I want to ask you.”  Sapphires searched for emeralds and she saw how Asami slowly swallowed.  She watched as the engineer looked down at her hands and bit her lip. “Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Why have you been so upset? Do you not trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that.  I trust you with my life!”  She rubbed her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why didn’t you tell me your family is bankrupt?! Surely you must’ve  known if you’ve been this upset!!” Asami was taken aback by the outburst, Korra letting the exasperation get to her.  “I know it’s not my business, but it would’ve been nice to know why you’ve been like this and see if I could help you.”  Asami became guarded, but Korra watched as her face fell slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I didn’t want to bother you with this.  I needed...to speak to Mako first.  It was a family matter.” Korra’s eyebrows furrowed at this, feeling the sting of her words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Family matter. </span>
  </em>
  <span> She must’ve said it outloud because she saw Asami wince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not how I meant it.  What I mean is that Mako knows of my family’s business and vice versa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need explanations Asami, it’s alright.” She took a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She told Mako first, because she didn’t think I could help her. She trusted him, and he-. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was so lost in the sudden anger, she didn’t notice Asami was handing her the letter until she shook it.  With a gentle grasp, Korra took it with her bandaged hand  and scanned through it quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I do not know the details, but it seems that your father has gone bankrupt.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flinched at the words and she looked up at Asami’s clouded expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra I just didn’t know what to do. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t know what to do...I’m sorry.”  She whispered and Korra shook her head, handing back the letter and swallowing her selfish jealousy.  This was about Asami, not her.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was Mako here this morning then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you find out about this?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both questions came out at the same time and Asami raised her eyebrow at Korra, the captain taking it as a demand to answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few hours ago I heard Mako speaking on the phone at Raiko’s office.”  Asami’s clouded expression turned to anger. “He was talking about your family and the bankruptcy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ese hijo de puta [that song of a bitch]...he told me he didn’t have access to a phone!”  Asami started pacing, a thumb and index finger on her chin, looking down in thought; wondering how Mako had the guts to lie to her face about not having access.  “He...he did come by this morning to talk...yes, but he knew nothing of the letter; so he didn’t know anything of the problem then.  Do you think the letter triggered him to call his father?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra nodded. “It must’ve, because he sounded really upset about it.  Is this about the marriage deal you spoke about the other day?” Asami nodded this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“La Telefonica...the building that’s in talks of construction in Madrid for better communications?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard of it.” And she had. Raiko wasn't the first one to mention it to her. Her father, Tonraq, sent her letters about it and the gossip involving it; talking about what it meant for the Spanish economy and somewhat praising it. Those were her favorite letters, the ones where her father went full schooler. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a deal between the both families, and our marriage was to seal it.  This...this was the biggest investment that my father ever did, what the hell happened?  The idea was to expand his business, to do new things and to help modernize Spain.”  She stayed quiet for a moment.  “Korra..” Pleading eyes looked at her.  “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span> to speak with my family. I need to find out what happened. Please help me with that."  Korra bit her lip and placed her hands on her lovers’ shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get you permission to use the telephone in  Raiko's office...but that involves you telling the General who you are and giving up your position to your father.”  Asami widened her eyes at her response and clenched her jaw.  Now she was angry, wondering how she had a somewhat hard time choosing between Korra and Mako; when -clearly- Korra was willing to do anything for her and worry.  Mako had closed that door and locked it, and Korra kicked it open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter anymore.”  She rubbed her forehead and Korra frowned at the stress she was radiating.  “I need to help them.  I need to fix this. I need to speak with Mako.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you insist on talking with him about this?” She couldn’t help the eye roll and the annoyance on her tone and Asami looked at her in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well because if my family is bankrupt, that means that the Quiñones surely are as well.  If not then...how did the deal fall?”  She bit her thumb and shook her head. “ I have to help both families…" She swallowed and stayed silent for a small minute. "I can’t help but feeling this is my fault."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami this isn’t your fault...if anything it was Mako’s.”  She looked down at her hands, but felt Asami’s gaze burn her skin like today’s sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would it be Mako’s?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because apparently...the Quiñones sued your family." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I won't lie. The more I write the more I want to over do the Spanish.  So, I'm sorry if I do. </p>
<p>On another note, engaging Korra with Franco was quite fun tbh.  We all know she'd beat his ass in the LOK universe and that satisfies me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Face the truth, and never come back (part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is a long one, in apologies for my slacking. Put ye seatbelts on.  Also stay tuned cause I may or may not have an announcement and we can vibe with another fan fic (if you're interested) :D.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The car drive was silent as Asami’s head continued spinning from the new information she had just learned.  She bit her thumb and stared out the car window at the falling sun behind the horizon and let out a frustrated sigh. How could they? How could Mako’s parents sue hers and on what grounds? Did Mako cause this? She bit harder and shook her head. Did Mako tell them to sue her family as revenge because he somehow figured out her feelings? Korra had shot down this thought earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did say he didn’t want them to sue your family.”  Korra had said earlier and Asami was stunned at her for  defending Mako.  That was another trait of hers that Asami came to love. She didn’t use the situation to turn Asami against her ex fiance (if you could even call him that) at all.  In fact, “I hate to say it but you might have to talk to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just asked me why I kept wanting to talk to him.”  Asami raised her eyebrow at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...but it was the heat of the moment.  Besides, do you have a better idea?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”  She threw her hands in the air. “To talk to my parents!”  Korra stared at Asami and, to be honest, it didn’t take long for the nurse to convince her.  Truthfully, there wasn’t any convincing to do.  The captain dragged Asami to her car as soon as the words left her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to leave now if we want to catch Raiko leaving his office then.”  She said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which led Asami here, minutes away from their destination after a long quiet ride; filled with Korra’ yawning and gentle hand caresses that were meant to soothe Asami, but really just wouldn’t work.  She was thankful, though, for Korra in general; for her being here and trying her best to make her feel better.  Asami didn’t know what she’d be doing right now without Korra and, frankly, she didn’t want to find out.  Still, no matter how many times Korra gently touched her hand and kissed it, Asami couldn’t shake the tightness in her stomach.  The anger and the pure feeling of betrayal she had was almost enough to throw up the small piece of bread Kuvira had stolen for her from the kitchen after Mako left.  She wanted to blame it on the fact that maybe that small piece of bread just wasn’t enough to keep her in check for the rest of the day, but she knew better.  She knew better than to give herself and Mako excuses, when in reality she was beyond pissed off at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey…”  Korra’s soft voice and hand squeeze pulled Asami out of her thoughts. “You know I can’t bring you back until the morning, right?” The nurse looked over at her captain and frowned slightly at the tired look Korra wore on her eyes.  She felt guilty for making Korra drive so much for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing we share your apartment like last time?”  Korra nodded, her eyes fixated on the road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t mind, right?” Asami scoffed at the insinuation and Korra looked up at her worried, her face softening when she saw Asami’s smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve shared bed before as acquaintances.”  The raven haired beauty looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling shy.  “I don’t see why we can’t as lovers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it is totally wrong to share your bed with a lover before marriage.”  Korra pouted in a joking demeanor and Asami chuckled and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father always did said that if he found a lover on my bed before marriage he’d dust off his old revolver and practice his aim.”  Korra snickered at this and bit her lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well let’s hope he misses.”  She stayed silent for a minute. “Though he should know that I have better aim than him.”  Asami laughed at this and rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I don’t doubt you do.”  She sighed in relief at the small tension the talk with Korra released.  That’s why she loved Korra, it was just always so easy.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s why I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>love</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Korra.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over to the woman next to her and found herself staring.  Falling in love with Korra wasn’t something she planned, but it really wasn’t that hard at all.  Even the way her eyes scanned the road behind them was entrancing to Asami,  Korra -for her- was absolutely gorgeous; including the small scars she has noticed on her since they got closer.  Asami did notice the small scar that traveled downwards on her lip, the one next to her eyebrow, the calluses on her hands, just every detail she could take in.  She has, in fact, been collecting these details since the day we met.  Yet, even though her beauty was entrancing, Asami guessed that what made her fall in love with Korra was her personality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fell in love with Korra. Wow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra was simply...real...honest and so understanding.  She treated Asami with such softness, that the nurse often wondered if the captain thought she was made of fine china. She smiled at the thought, the one to be treated as such delicacy by someone who looked so...rough. Korra didn’t care about businesses, galas, status, though things she has mentioned made her believe that Korra came from a fortunate family. Korra was simple, fun, passionate and she always gave Asami this sense of security that no one else had.  Not even within the walls of her own house did Asami feel as safe as she did with Korra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re staring.”  Asami jumped slightly at the remark and Korra chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t I admire my lover’s beauty?”  Blue eyes met green ones and the captain grinned widely, with blush adorning her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lover</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we are here.”  Asami looked forward to finding the military base in front of her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s been here before, but still, the air caught up on her throat when she saw it.  She had gotten so used to the green back at the hospital, that seeing so many brick structures felt odd. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder how I’ll feel when I go home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She frowned slightly. Home. Will she ever return? She turned her head to find Korra opening the door for her with a small smile. She smiled back and took Korra’s helping hand, drowning in the oceans in  her eyes.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>home isn’t in Madrid anymore. </span>
  </em>
  <span> They walked in silence towards the main building and Asami caught herself looking around the waiting area, the one Korra and her met on for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was already months ago. Time really did fly by quickly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“General Raiko.”  She turned around to see Korra salute to the older man.  She studied him, noticing the respect he seemed to carry for the captain. With a wave of his hand, Korra relaxed her pose and they shook hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s unusual to see you three times on one day.  Is this about what happened this morning?” Asami raised her eyebrow and saw Korra’s fist clench on her side.  Whatever happened, it seemed to put Korra on edge.  She made a mental note to ask about it later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all, sir.  I know my place and I know I may have overstepped.”  The crease between her eyebrows deepened.  She obviously didn’t mean it.  “If we may talk about it later, I would rather it that way.  We have a favor to ask of you, with all due respect.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of a “we”, Raiko’s eyes landed on Asami and he raised his eyebrow.  He walked past Korra, towards the young nurse and he stretched out his hand with a gentle bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies, Miss. I didn’t see you standing here.”  Asami shook his hand softly and shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to apologize, General.  It is nice to finally meet you.”  Korra seemed surprised at Asami’s tone towards Raiko, she had never heard it before.  It was one reserved for figures of authority, important ones within the aristocracy.  A tone she used with her father’s partners, and even Hiroshi himself in business dinners. No matter how many years she used it, right now it felt foreign on her lips.  It was confident, but almost submissive.  Raiko smiled at her and turned back to Korra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I do for you both? I was just about to leave, you’ve caught me just in time.”  He motioned at them both to follow him into his office, and shut the door once they were all in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to make a phone call to Spain, sir.  I was hoping you could help, since the matter is urgent.”  Korra spoke as they both sat on the chairs in front of the desk, and Raiko sat on his own seat. He took a cigar from the drawer and raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A call has already been made today to Spain.  You know our limi-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, if I may.”  Asami spoke again, mentally cursing Mako for using that phone call. “We wouldn’t ask this of you if it wasn’t urgent. I’m sure this phone call would benefit us all.” She gritted her teeth at this, not knowing if to reveal her father’s bankruptcy to the army just yet. Hiroshi was, after all, one of the investors and suppliers of the war.  Raiko raised his eyebrow at her, then looked over at Korra.  Her expression remained neutral, but her eyes were hard and held a silent sentence.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.  I owe you a lot.”  Raiko spoke and caught Asami’s attention. “For respect towards you, I’ll allow it.”  He leaned over and picked up the telephone, looking over at Asami. “Where is the call directed to?”  The nurse swallowed  and bit her lip.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here we go. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Sotomayor mansion in Madrid.”  Raiko’s eyes widened and put the phone down again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think the Duke of Madrid is up for these kinds of phone calls. Especially since it’s probably  almost dinner time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will want to speak with her, sir.” Korra spoke, with respect dripping from every syllable.  Asami swallowed again and looked over from Korra to Raiko. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would he want to speak to a nurse?” He scoffed and Asami rubbed her forehead.  She really didn’t want to pull this card, but she had no choice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because this nurse is Asami Sotomayor, and I have the right to speak to my father.”  Raiko’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and Korra’s mouth parted slightly at Asami’s willingness to let her secret go.  She knew, though,  that Asami would do anything to fix the damage that Mako somehow caused. “And I shouldn’t be asking, you should be handing the phone willingly and leaving the room to allow me privacy.”  Korra and Raiko both dropped their jaws to the floor, but Raiko composed himself quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I know you’re not lying?” Asami scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I know that last year Future Industries was responsible for most of the supplies you received for the war and if you want I can go in detail about that. We both know that the general public doesn’t know of my father’s involvement in the army and even if the word got out, we both know it didn’t.  The press would’ve had a fest with this, don’t you agree?”   Raiko’s lips were pursued and he slowly nodded. “Now, I don’t really need to be explaining myself to you. I am above you. I won’t say anything about this experience and disrespect, but if you say something about this phone call I will make sure higher ears do hear and I’ll ruin your reputation.”  With his jaw clenched, Raiko stood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies, duchess.”  He gently bowed again and Asami grimaced at the title. “I shall leave you too alone. Please let me know if there’s anything else I could do.”  Asami stood up and reached for the telephone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is, actually.” She pressed some buttons, and put the piece on her ear.  “I don’t want Captain Quiñones to communicate with his family anymore. Can you make that happen?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good evening” </span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice spoke from the phone and Asami saw Raiko nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you need, dutchess.”  And with that he left the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Operator please connect me to the Sotomayor manor in Madrid.”  Asami spoke into the phone, and smiled at Korra’s amused gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>One moment please” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The line went silent.  The nurse tilted her head slightly and the captain and smiled with a sly blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Asami asked and Korra stood to lean against the desk and faced her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, but you being so…”  She trailed off and motioned at her with her hand. “The authority…it’s attractive, </span>
  <em>
    <span>duchess</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Asami let out an annoying puff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me like that again and we’ll have serious problems.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If those problems get you all authorial and this flustered I won’t mind.”  The captain gave her a lopsided grin and Asami let out a breathy laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know what to reply to her captain, but it didn’t matter.  She was just thankful that Korra kept the sickening nervousness at bay.  She was beyond nervous at this point.  Aside from some letters to her mother, Asami really hadn’t kept contact with them for months.  Not only that, but her father’s wrath...she-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Miss we are connecting you now.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ay, carajo. [Oh, fuck] </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence for what seemed like a long period of time and Asami felt her whole being shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“¿Asami…?  ¿Eres tú? [Is it you?]”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  A soft trembling voice spoke to the receiver and Asami’s eyes watered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom...yes it’s me.  I’m so happy to hear your voice.”  She heard a sigh of relief, and a quiet sob. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“When the operator told me it was a call from Morocco, I-”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Yasuko stammered a bit, and Asami could almost hear her lip trembling.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I thought the call-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, mom. I am okay, I promise.” Asami cut her mother’s agony in half by not letting her finish that sentence.  The guilt settled on her stomach and she bit her lip.  Who was her to worry her dear mother like this?  “I’m sorry I scared you. I’m sorry about everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nonsense, hearing your voice is like breathing fresh air.  I’ve been so worried.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  She heard a sniffle.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I presume you are calling about the letter.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her voice had dropped to a whisper and Asami nodded, speaking once she forgot Yasuko couldn’t see her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to know what happened and if  what I heard here is true.” The nurse felt a soft touch on her cheek and looked up to Korra whipping a tear off her.  She smiled at the gesture.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Korra, mi capitán. Mi roca. [Korra, my captain. My rock].  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She heard her mother clear her throat and sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you don’t like sweet bad news, so I’ll get straight to the point.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Her voice was stedier now, similar to the tone Asami used earlier with Raiko.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “The Quiñones sued your father.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, it is true.” She looked at Korra, who’s face expression turned solemn; almost as if she wished to have heard wrong. She didn’t.  “When the information was brought to me, I had to make sure it was right. But…on what grounds?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Apparently they found out where you were and the circumstances.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Her mother sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They sued with the excuse that the contract between them and your father was violated with your departure.”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I didn’t disappear.  You know where I am.  Do they assume I died or…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They made it seem to the jury that you just disappeared from the face of the earth and that they don’t know you’re in Morocco.  I could’ve proven it...but…”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She trailed off.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “It would’ve been easier to prove with a more formal address and the family stamp.  I saw you take it with you.”  Asami rolled her eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, you know I don’t like using it…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know.  I’m sorry.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now those words stung.  Yasuko shouldn’t apologize for anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I prove my location...will that be enough?”  If she said no. Asami knew what was coming and she dreaded it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No…the lawyers can’t find a way.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Pain and guilt, she rubbed her eyes and looked down.  She couldn’t meet Korra’s eyes. If that wasn’t enough then…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to marry him, don’t I?”  As soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes looked up to see Korra standing up right abruptly and pacing around the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The contract is settled around the marriage. If you don’t  then-” </span>
  </em>
  <span> A groan of desperation cut Yasuko’s sentence off and Korra looked up to Asami gripping the bridge of her nose. She was breathing heavily and tightly closed her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami…”  Korra whispered and ran her hands up to her shoulders. “Asami breathe.”  They locked eyes and Asami took a few deep breaths with Korra, a sob escaping in the middle of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is someone there with you?”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Korra was closed enough to Asami to hear the question and gently shook her head.  Asami tilted her head and Korra further shook it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...I am alone.  Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought I heard- doesn’t matter.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Asami heard a sigh and some shuffling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sweetheart. You know you don’t have to do this. Truth be told, I don’t want you to do this. You should be in charge of your own life-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom.”  Asami said sternly into the phone. “Sacrifices are made every day.  My father sacrificed so much to give us what we need and more. I’m beyond angry at him because of this arrangement but…”  She shifted her face sideways, to avoid Korra’s stare. “I can’t let you fall into the ground like this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your sense of loyalty one day will be the end of you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Yasuko sighed into the phone and Asami chuckled so softly it was almost unheard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll really do whatever it takes for him?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just for him, mom, but for you too. If marrying Mako is what needs to be done then…”  She let out a shaky breath. “Then I’ll do it.  Whatever it takes.”  As soon as the words left her mouth, Asami felt Korra’s heat leave her side.  She didn’t dare to look up, but at the sound of hard footsteps and the door closing loudly; it was obvious that Korra had left the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was unfair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So unfair and so stupid. For Asami to pretend to be someone she wasn’t because of the circumstances, was really stupid.  She wouldn’t say so, she wouldn’t admit it; but Asami was agreeing to this simply for her mother and only her.  If it was her choice, the heiress would let Hiroshi hit the ground at full force.  She didn’t want to condemn her mother to that, to the shame and humiliation that bankruptcy offered; especially with such a prestige label.  Asami couldn’t let Yasuko fall, so she would swallow, stand tall and do whatever needed to be done for her mother’s happiness.  She owed it to her, after all. Asami’s happiness was at the expense of Yasuko’s, and now the tables shall turn.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami looked up at the closed door and frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But, at what cost? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and gathered her courage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother, I will write to you.”  Asami said on the phone and she swore Yasuko could hear her frown.  “Tell them to prepare everything, and I’ll speak to Mako.  If it’s necessary, I’ll give up my exact location and I’ll even speak with the Quiñones. Know this, though, I won’t go back to Spain.  If I get married it’ll be here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure, mom.  I promise you, I’ll get La Telefonica and all of the investments back.” Yasuko stayed silent for a few moments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Te amo, hija [I love you].  You’re the light of my eyes.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And so are you, I’ll call you again as soon as I can.” She heard shuffling again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your father is here. Do you want to speak to him?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami felt the anger rise and shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but tell him that I hope he’s happy.  Te amo.”  She hung up the phone with that and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoping this decision hadn’t cost her everything, she turned to the door and walked out to find Raiko sitting on one of the seats. He looked up at her, and quickly stood up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Captain went outside, said she needed fresh air.  Whatever else you need let me know, and I apologize.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, General.” Without another word, Asami went outside and found Korra sitting on one of the steps.  Her heart clenched at the sight.  Korra looked defeated almost, like someone had broken her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I did this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Korra…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that your final decision?” She looked up and Asami saw how dull and grey her eyes were. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I did this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra said nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The captain stood up and started walking towards the barracks, Asami following close behind with a deep frown.  Even though she had a fair explanation and a plan, it hurt to see Korra this way; and she understood.  Any efforts on getting the investment on the building back required the completion of that contract.  Asami was furious about everything.  Her father, the Quiñones, Mako, the war, but mostly for herself; for not being able to find another way out. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of keys and a door opening, and she looked up to see Korra opening the door to her apartment for her.  It looked more or less the same, except mostly everything was unpacked. There were some pictures around and new furniture around the area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra opened one of her drawers and looked through it, pulling out some familiar looking clothing.  She handed them to Asami, avoiding eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know where the bathroom is.”  That was all she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra...can we at least tal-”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to talk about.”  Finally some eye contact. “You made a choice, without thinking about me!” That frustration, Asami knew it all too well. “I thought that…”  Korra sighed and ran a hand through her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”  Asami put down the clothes on the bed and looked up at Korra, who had begun pacing the room as she did before. “Talk to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that...with what we had...we could’ve looked for another solution, Sami.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think I would rather have another solution, Korra?!”  Now Asami was mad, angry that Korra was suggesting that she didn’t try enough.  “It’s like you think I want to marry him!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s like you don’t see what I feel for you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that, but why?!”  She threw her hands up and dropped them against her sides. “You’re doing exactly what you didn’t want to do, the reason you came here.  All this pain, all the blood you’ve seen, the trip, it has all gone to waste!”  Asami winced at these words, her anger burning on her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think meeting me was a waste?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t put words on my mo-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not, Korra, you just said it!”  Korra’s eyebrows shot up at the intensity of Asami’s tone. “The pain, the bloodshed, all I’ve seen so far.  You say it's a waste, but I met you because I decided to make the trip! Am I that unimportant to you?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are.”  The captain took a deep breath and her gaze softened. “You are so important to me, but I’m not important to you; am I?  Did you not consider me when you made that choice by yourself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This </span>
  <b>is</b>
  <span> a choice I had to make for myself, but you’re so important to me.  Korra with you..I’d go to the ends of the Earth.”  She breathed out this last sentence, and Korra’s gaze turned hopeful and she made her way closer to Asami. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could...we could leave together. Just the two of us, anywhere you’d like.”  Asami looked down at her with crystal eyes and she closed them, shaking her head.  “Asami…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra...I can’t leave my mom like this…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re letting your past define you.”  Korra stepped away and rubbed her eyes. “You can’t let them decide for you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being so fucking selfish and you know it.”  Korra’s head shot up to meet Asami’s gaze, surprised at the cursing. “You’re thinking only of your future with me. You-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m worrying about you! Can’t you see that this isn’t what YOU want?! You see it as an obligation! You said it yourself, that you’d run away with me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was right, Asami knew that, but how could she just abandon her mom like that; when her mother never left her.  It wasn’t an obligation to give Yasuko whatever she deserved, even if she kept telling Asami that all she wants for her is to be happy. This doesn’t make her happy, no, but not doing something about the whole mess will guilt Asami for the rest of her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t own property. I can’t buy the Quiñones actions.  I can’t help my father financially.  I depend on him for now. So tell me, what should I do Korra?!”  Korra looked at her, and her face softened once more. She looked exhausted, so defeated.  The silence lasted for what seemed like forever, and Asami couldn’t handle it anymore.  She gritted her teeth and simply blew up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, KORRA?!” The exasperation, the pain, the anguish, the anger, they all crawled up Asami’s throat as she yelled at the captain before her.  Soft ocean eyes were now cold and broken, and the guilt burnt Asami from the pit of her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love me, Asami!”  She yelled in her own exasperation. “Like I love you!” She threw her hands up and Asami was slapped with the confession of the woman before her.  Korra, the captain, reduced to her basic components in the worst way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it is a mistake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is a mistake?” She heard the frightened whisper of the woman standing in front of her and felt her own lip quiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To think I could just escape my responsibilities, that was a mistake.  Coming here out of spite was a mistake.”  She swallowed her sob. “But I’ll never regret it, Korra, because I met you; and you made me feel so new, like I could restart.”  She took a deep breath to stabilize her breathing and voice. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The damp broke and both women stood there crying, both yearning for each other’s embrace. So much so, that when they looked at each other, they simultaneously reached in and hugged the other as if their lives depended on it.  The nurse and the captain, both bound by a love that was  meant to be; but enslaved by their own past in different ways. They both stood in the now almost dark room, crying out their frustrations on their own rocks; both thinking almost the same thing: that they would do anything to be together. After a few moments of anguish, Asami pulled away lightly to try and look at Korra. The captain wouldn’t budge, and tried to keep Asami as close as she could; but reluctantly pulled back when she felt Asami softly push. Soft hands, that were starting to get rough with the practice, softly cupped scarred skin and their eyes met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do love you, as much as you love me.  I’m sure of it.” A soft kiss was planted on Korra’s cheek. “Whatever paper is signed, whatever vow is taken...they won’t be as strong as the love I feel for you, and I promise that we will figure it out...together.”  Korra’s heartbeats quickened at the love confession and her eyebrows furrowed slightly.  They were both so selfish in their own way. Asami was selfish in protecting her mother and Korra was selfish in trying to protect Asami. Still, they both had their best interests at heart and one thing was for certain:  they didn’t want to let go of the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Together..?” The feeling of abandonment dripped from Korra’s tone and Asami caught on to it, but decided not to ask anything.  Korra had her own scars formed by her past, and she’ll eventually show them; and when she does, Asami will listen. She leaned her forehead against Korra’s</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think a dumb piece of paper is going to take me away from you?”  Korra actually chuckled at this and Asami couldn’t be more glad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you think that some idiot with thick eyebrows is going to take me away from you.”  They laughed and slightly pulled back to look at each other. “I love you, Asami. I’m sorry for being so selfish…” Butterflies.  That’s all the nurse felt on her stomach when Korra said these words.  Softly now, with no exasperation and with all the pain gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too...and I’m so sorry for all of this.”  Korra shook her head softly and Asami nodded. “You don’t need to apologize for anything, by the way.  I’m the one that’s about to get married.”  Korra’s past anger now turned into sympathy.  She softly caressed Asami’s cheek with her thumb.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But like you said, we will figure it out and nothing will keep us apart.”  All Asami could do was nod and lean in to kiss the lips of her captain. A soft, almost hesitant kiss, that Korra could barely feel.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a soft sigh, Korra deepened the kiss and held Asami as if she was her most prized possession.  Both were determined to pour their love to one another and make that promise, that no matter what happens they’ll have each other.  The captain’s hands traveled up the nurse’s back, causing her to shudder and gasp; allowing Korra to slip her tongue past her lips and further deepened the kiss.  With a gentle moan from the action, Asami decided to just let go and place all of her trust in Korra. Still, the doubts were on her mind, and when her back hit the mattress she expressed them in between her panting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra…”  She whispered. “I’ve never…” Korra looked at her with all the softness and love her eyes could express, and placed a soft short kiss on Asami’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay...I got you.”  Another soft kiss. “Are you sure you want to do this, though?”  Asami smiled and this time pecked her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m one-hundred percent sure.”  Korra gave her a lopsided-grin and leaned down to kiss her lover’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No other doubts came to Asami as they worked out each other’s clothes off with only the lights of the city illuminating the room. Gentle soft praises came from both their lips as they finally looked at each other’s naked bodies and as they worked each other up and down the rollercoaster of ecstasy. Touches felt like direct heat pressed against their bodies, caresses left tiny shocks of electricity and that’s all they wanted to feel.  Between moans, sighs and groans full of lust they said it all.  They were everything for each other and no one would come in between them.  Laying there with Korra’s hand between her legs, coming down from her climax, and listening to her lover’s praise (telling her how beautiful she was and that she had her), Asami felt the safest she’d ever felt. Giving herself to Korra was the best decision she ever made, and she wanted more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So much more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she got what she wanted.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Engineering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is light weight, since the last three ones were as heavy as an elephant.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I mean, he could somehow go MIA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell, on the battlefield?  Might accidentally get shot by a captain with really bad aim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! I’m just saying.”  Asami could only giggle as Korra looked down at her with a full on grin, the morning sun kissing both their naked skin; and Asami took the opportunity to take in the sight of Korra’s muscles flexing under the shine of the sun, while the captain was propped up on her elbow. “Wouldn’t it be easier?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She had a point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra, you're not disappearing Mako after I sign the paper. It’s suspicious. ”  She let out a soft sigh as Korra trailed small kisses up her jaw up to her chin. “Besides I have a plan for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to elaborate?”  Korra bit the nurse’s bottom lip and tugged it softly, causing Asami to let out a soft hum. She tried to sear Asami in a deep kiss, but felt a soft hand on her lips and a small push. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your breath stinks, you know?  What if you poison me?”  They both giggled and Korra shook her head, pulling away slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we shall both die together, since yours is also terrible.”  Asami snorted and Korra buried her face on the nurse’s neck, cuddling closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being here, entangled with a naked Asami on the bed was a gift; and Korra welcomed it with open arms.  Yes, the circumstances were disappointing and they upset her at some degree; but she knew that whatever she was thinking, Asami had thought about it at least twice already.  She could see it in some glances, the guilt hiding behind Asami’s eyes; it was unbearable to see her this way.  It even made her ask the question during one of the more quiet moments of the night, if Asami had given up control out of guilt.  She remembered the shock in Asami’s eyes, replaced by a look of pure love. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm doing this because I love you and I feel the safest with you.  You give me so much, you make me feel as precious as a drop of water in a hot desert.  Don’t ever doubt what I feel for you nor think I’m driven by guilt.  The guilt does linger, I won’t lie, but it doesn’t cloud my judgement when it comes to you.  I just wish these circumstances didn’t exist…”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The raw emotion of Asami’s words was enough to ground the captain, and the need to show her that no matter the circumstances Korra would be here every step of the way grew; because Asami wasn’t some random nurse or soldier with whom the captain let out her frustrations with  and tried to make herself forget where she was.  No, the nurse with the emerald eyes and beautiful smile was so much more than those lousy one night stands.  Asami was her protection, her ammunition, her escape, she was everything Korra needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The sound of Korra’s stomach rumbling pulled her out of the thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she could even be my breakfast.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?”  She heard Asami’s soft voice and felt the gentle tracing of her fingers around her back, stopping and tracing over a scar she had on her  left side.  At first, last night, she flinched upon the touch, but now it felt so soothing; knowing that Asami didn’t care about her imperfections. She planted a loud kiss on the pale neck and leaned up on top of the nurse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About breakfast and that we should probably get you back to your duties.”  She smiled at Asami’s annoyed face and grinned when the nurse let out a really loud whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your bed is so comfy...and warm...ugh”  She buried her face on Korra’s pillow, her voice muffled. “And it smells like you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re welcome to stay here whenever you want.  You just have to ask nicely, duchess.”  To this Asami turned to glare at her, making Korra laugh rather loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I was the duchess of Toledo, you wouldn’t be bullying me.”  Korra chuckled and leaned down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want the duchess of Toledo on my bed.”  She kissed the side of her lips. “I want the duchess of Madrid instead.” She gave Asami a long closed mouth kiss, and pulled back to see Asami’s face contouring in terror. She frowned. “What is it?  Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra, my mother is the duchess of Madrid...not me. I get the title by default because I’m her daughter.”  Korra’s face drained of color and when she looked at Asami in horror, the nurse wheezed and laughed loudly.  The captain rolled her eyes and sat up again, pulling Asami with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, mini duchess, time for shower and breakfast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.”  Asami pouted and Korra pecked it, standing Asami up from the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>duchess</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  The nurse sighed in annoyance. “Go get a shower so I can get one so we can go eat at Yue’s.  I’m starving.”  Now Korra was pouting.  Asami opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated and quickly closed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you join me?”  She asked, after managing to gather the courage. Korra gave her a loop-sided grin, admiring the naked goddess-like figure that stood in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love nothing more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a much needed shower, which may have included roaming hands, Asami and Korra grabbed some breakfast at the restaurant they had dinner on for the first time.  It was quite amusing for Asami to watch Korra eat while starving. The captain ate like a beast, swallowing and eating rapidly and only stopping to gulp down some juice.  She noticed how Asami had paused cutting her egg with a fork and knife and how she stared at her with widened eyes.  Korra swallowed and flashed her a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry...seems I have forgotten my etiquette huh?” Asami giggled and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind, maybe I’m too in line.  I am eating bread with a fork.”  She raised her eyebrow and glared at the piece of bread on her fork and Korra laughed.  Asami noticed how slowly she was eating now, almost with the same manners as Asami; which made her beyond curious. “You had etiquette…”  Korra glanced up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but you’ve been mentioning these small details…”  She saw how Korra’s expression turned solemn and almost guarded. “You’re not from the common family, are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A common family can have etiquette.”  Asami raised her eyebrow and gave her that look that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re kidding, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, making Korra sigh and stop eating. “The family that took me in are wealthy in their own way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you say you were around scholars…”  Asami mumbled then something clicked. “Wait, took you in? What do y-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I love speaking with you.”  The captain cleared her throat. “I would rather not discuss this over breakfast.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I overstepped, I’m sorry.”  Asami frowned and kept eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just something I’d rather discuss when I’m not eating.  Wouldn’t want to get indigestion or something.”  Korra mumbled and went back to eating as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain knew this would happen, the day that Asami would start asking questions about her past.  Of course she didn’t mind it, if anything Korra would happily tell her about it; if only it was that easy to talk about.  To talk about how she came to a Spanish family while being Moroccan, was accepting and admitting to Asami that Korra was worth to her biological father only a few coins; and the thought made her grimace.  Still, when she looked up, she saw Asami with a deep worried expression and clouded eyes.  She could tell she was overthinking and Korra mentally kicked herself for making her feel that way.  She finished chewing and gently placed a hand over Asami’s, causing green eyes to collide with hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My past isn’t something I talk about.  If you give me time, I’ll gladly open up.”  Asami put her free hand over Korra’s and squeezed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me anything, but if you do, I won’t love you any less.”  Korra grinned at this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to tell you…”  She looked between the plates and pouted.  “Finish eating up so I can take you to the hospital.  Katara is going to have my head if I bring you in late.”  Asami nodded and they both finished their breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Katara was going to have Korra’s head with how late Asami was going to be after this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Varrick?!” Raiko’s voice was heard nearby the place Korra had her car parked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Varrick?”  Asami asked quietly and followed Korra, who was walking towards the yelling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our mechanic...seems like Raiko’s car is acting up again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?”  The captain nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been like this for weeks, it just won’t start.  I offered to let him use mine but he refused saying that I traveled more and was more prompt to danger.”  She raised her eyebrows and gave a somewhat pout. “At least he cares enough, I suppose.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I tried to get him but he’s nowhere to be found.”  That was Kuvira’s voice and Asami smiled.  She liked spending time with Kuvira, it was interesting; even though the circumstances right now seemed uncalled for.  “He’s probably with Zhu Li, to be honest.”  Raiko turned to face her with his eyebrows furrowed and Kuvira stepped back with her hands up.  “You know I’m right, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...I supposed you’re right.”  Raiko sighed and now both could see the picture.  The hood of the car was popped up and Raiko was leaning down observing Kuvira on his side holding tools.  She looked annoyed and Raiko was straight up pissed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir.”  Korra saluted once they met eyes. “Is everything alright?”  The question was silly.  Things weren’t alright, obviously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Captain, good to see you; and you too, Duchess.” Kuvira’s eyes widened and turned to look at Asami.  She opened her mouth to say something, but her eyes narrowed and she darted them between Korra and Asami.  Suddenly she let a smirk play on her lips and Korra groaned.  She knew. “My car broke down and, once again, the incompetent Varrick is nowhere to be found.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Asami is fine, sir…”  Asami sighed and made her way to stand next to him. “May I take a look?”  Raiko raised his eyebrow at her and both Korra and Kuvira looked amused with the idea.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The General hesitated for a moment, before letting Asami step in and take charge. As soon as Asami leaned over and started fidgeting, Korra saw it.  The familiar sparkle in Asami’s eyes in its full glory, one she hadn’t seen since they worked on the budget cuts months ago.  The passion in the valleys of her eyes was indescribable, and she watched in awe as Asami started working with the tools Kuvira handed her.  It was like watching a painter’s brush stroke on a fine canvas with precision and passion, Asami was the artist and the car her canvas; results being her muse. Asami tugged and pulled out a piece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t happen to have a junk yard, right? The starter is the problem.  Has Varrick not replaced it?” She asked straightening up and Korra smiled at the stains of grease and dirt  around her face and hands.  She was covered with the stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We actually do have one.”  Kuvira spoke and set the tool down on the motor. “Quite close by really.  I’ll take you.”   Korra raised her eyebrow at Kuvira and she gave her an eyebrow wiggle in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Asami asked and Kuvira picked up the small tool box with one hand and wrapped the other arm across her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally.  You and I have much to talk about, your majesty.”  Korra chuckled at the immense eye roll Asami gave Kuvira and watched them as they both walked away towards the junkyard at the edge of the base. She sounded her tongue against her teeth and heard Raiko clear his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right.”  He said and kept speaking before Korra could question anything.  “The reinforcements were needed in The Rift, not in Nador.  So, you were right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are the rebels closing in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, but there is no movement in Nador for now; as opposed to The Rift”  Raiko kept speaking about the movements on enemy territory but Korra was more focused on the conversation Asami and Kuvira might be having.  She grimaced lightly thinking about Kuvira’s boldness and how Asami might perceive it. Yet, then again, Kuvira and Asami had proven to become great friends in such a small amount of time.  They get along quite perfectly and that made Korra beyond happy.  Maybe she should make an effort and spend more time getting to know Opal and Jinora on her end.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Korra wasn’t wrong about Kuvira’s boldness.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So…" Kuvira spoke, turning around slightly to look at Asami while they walked. She wore a playful smile that made Asami nervous, and the engineer raised her eyebrow to mask it. "You're royalty." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God" Asami rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "You guys are really going to tease me for something I can't control?"  Kuvira put her arms up and chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you prefer if I changed the conversation?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most definitely…" She trailed off, looking around the junk cars around the area. She scanned them thoroughly and walked quickly to the one she found more satisfying, popping the hood and getting to work quickly after Kuvira handed her the tools. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well…" Kuvira jumped on the front of the car next to the one Asami was working on and sat down on the roof, looking down at Asami. "You had sex." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud thud and some cursing was heard when Asami bumped her head against the hood when she reacted.  She groaned and straightened up carefully, rubbing her head. Kuvira let out another chuckle and Asami glared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would rather go back to the 'royalty' talk…" She grumbled and Kuvira laughed over the noise of Asami shuffling around the motor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen...I'm sorry, but I must confess... it's really rare to see any person with such a title this close and being friends with them. We aren’t equals, I am considered scum of the earth back home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are friends?" Asami smirked up at her and Kuvira raised her eyebrow. "My time here has taught me that the word is not thrown around so much." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're Korra's lover, so you're my friend." Kuvira shrugged and smiled at the sight of flushed cheeks. Asami recovered quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah...so I'm only your friend by association." She dumped a piece of the motor inside the car and kept working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yes and no. Spending time with you is great, but I wouldn't have gotten to know you if it wasn't for Korra. Now I believe it more with that status of yours." Asami chuckled this time and Kuvira sighed.  "So was the sex mind blowing?" She laughed at Asami's expression. Flustered and surprised at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I answer you, will you drop it?" She straightened up with the newly acquired starter and inspected it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I might consider it." Asami's eyes rolled and looked up at the Lieutenant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it really was." Kuvira stayed silent upon noticing Asami searching for words while closing the hood. "And we are equals… both here and in Spain. A title means nothing, money means nothing. We would've been friends anywhere too."  Kuvira slid down from the car, picked up the tools and began walking back to the lot. She stayed silent for a minute then looked up at her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it like? Is it as they picture it?" Asami's eyebrows dipped slightly in confusion, her gaze clearing in understanding two seconds later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have everything I could ask for at the palm of my hand in seconds." She said. "The only cost is my individuality and freedom.  Yes, the title opens doors, but it's really mentally exhausting to put up this façade and be manipulated like a chess pawn. Everything I say or do in public is watched, some end up in the press if I say something 'vulgar', almost everyone is nice to me for favors and money...aside from Opal, here in The Rift is where I met more honest people and made friends." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're a circus animal?" She shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a necklace in an auction and my father is the seller.  Always have to be presentable and perfect until I'm bought...and one day he did sell me." She smiled at the sight of her captain in the distance. "And Korra stole me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really cheesy, Asami." The nurse looked at Kuvira with a small playful glare and the Lieutenant chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me?" Kuvira sighed. "I always wanted to feel like I could be valuable to society, though. I moved from place to place a lot after I was thrown out of the orphanage at sixteen, trying to find my place." Asami frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry to hear that." Kuvira shook her head and smiled at the nurse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't. They made amazing desserts at the orphanage." Both snorted and Asami shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that's why you say the orphan club had good pastries." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't kidding either. This nun...her name was Teresita...she would make these amazing <a href="https://www.tripadvisor.com/LocationPhotoDirectLink-g187463-d2259430-i341366853-Ca_n_Joan_de_s_Aigo_Sanc-Palma_de_Mallorca_Majorca_Balearic_Islands.html">mallorcas with cream</a> filling that were...UGH." Kuvira jumped slightly. "I'm a slave to desserts. On Fridays when the director went home, she'd let me help her and I eventually memorized the recipe." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God...how I miss sweets. I used to have this amazing mallorcas back in Madrid. Glad to know someone loves them as much as me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhmm. They're amazing. I actually taught the recipe to a shop owner in Madrid in Puerta del Sol and they used it to perfect their own. Still, mine taste better." She shrugged. Asami stopped and looked at her with eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In La Mallorquina?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Kuvira raised her eyebrow and smiled in realization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to give me that recipe, please!  I used to practically live there when I was back home and drowned in those mallorcas." Kuvira laughed and nodded. "So, if you worked there...why did you join the war?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Well I-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am totally capable of fixing this car!" Yelling interrupted their conversation and they took in the scene before them. Kuvira sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead,  Asami looked at her in question; Kuvira simply shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could it wouldn’t have been breaking down!” That was Korra’s voice and Asami grimaced. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well kid if you think it’s that easy, then why don’t you just fix it?  You’re good for strategy, I’m good for fixing; stay in your lane.”  The man simply shrugged and Korra got up to his face, making him coward back a step. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move, Varrick.  The lady here is going to fix it.”  Asami’s eyes widened at Kuvira’s statement and she glared at her for throwing wood at the fire.  When she saw Varrick finally turn to her, her skin turned pale. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no no no no no. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Sotomayor?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Irnik Blackstone?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid, I gotta give it to you.  You never cease to amaze me.”  Varrick walked towards Asami -all his anger suddenly gone- and shook her hand enthusiastically, not being bothered by the grease and dirt that covered them.  “You know, when the General told me there was a miracle nurse fixing his car, I couldn’t believe it! I wouldn’t have guessed it was you.  I’m just wondering why you’re in these nurse clothes and not helping me at the shop.”  He let go of her hand and Asami raised her eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ve been here all this time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I came here to reinvent myself!”  He chirped and ran his index finger and thumb on his mustache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do people keep using the war for their life crisis.”  Kuvira mumbled and wiggled the tool box she was holding a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did the same thing.”  Korra raised her eyebrow at the Lieutenant, causing green eyes to roll.  Korra turned to the engineers with a curious gaze.  “You two know each other?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blacksto-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varrick.”  He said and Asami shrugged.  She wasn’t about to question him, she had done the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Varrick used to work in one of my father’s factories as head engineer.  Brilliant man...or so I thought.”  She held up the broken starter and Varrick grinned sheepishly. “One day he just disappeared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The opportunity rose and I took it, kid! Never looked back.  What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here, though?”  He stared at Asami, who was looking at a bored and somewhat angry Raiko.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had forgotten he was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fixing the General’s car apparently, since you couldn’t.”  She smirked at him and made her way back under the car’s hood, starting to fidget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again...I am totally capable of fixing the car, but it’s an honor to see you work Miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>S</span>
  </em>
  <span>otomayor.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Sato here…” She mumbled.  Now it was her turn to ask for him to understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sato...how exotic!  Alright, Miss Sato.” He leaned down next to her and Asami stopped working, slowly looking at him with a glare. “Personal space! Yes!”  She went back to work once Varrick leaned back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, maybe even an hour, Asami straightened up with a groan and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, General.  Turn it on.”  Raiko did as he was told and the engine roared to life with no issue.  “Accelerate it.”  Asami smiled pleased with the sound and closed the hood of the car, wiping the sweat off her forehead.  “Shouldn’t give you any more problems, sir.”  Raiko turned off the car and quickly made his way to Asami, shaking her hand in enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for this, Asami... I owe you big time.”  Asami laughed softly and nodded at his words. “And you.”  He turned to Varrick. “Make yourself useful or I swear I’ll replace you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> useful!”  Varrick stood up from the ground and started gathering tools. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His car has been breaking down for weeks.”  Korra narrowed her eyes at him, but Varrick was grinning as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am useful, but if I fix everything perfectly I won’t be.  Gotta keep the business going!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are at war!”  Raiko threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General, sir.”  Varrick turned serious. “War is a business.”  Asami frowned at this after looking at the perplexed look on the others, except Korra who simply nodded with defeat on her eyes.  War is indeed a business and the worse kind of it all. A way for governments to gather territory and make a statement of power, the cost being human lives and mental health. “Anyway!”  He cut through the thick, solemn atmosphere. “Asami, please come by the shop! I have so many things to show you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe some other day.”  Korra rose up to her feet and dusted off her uniform, Kuvira doing the same. “I have to get her back to the hospital.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Asami.”  Raiko turned to Asami. “We both know engineering is your passion.  Why don’t you consider working with Varrick at the shop?”  Asami’s eyes lit up at the proposition but reality quickly hit her like a truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I can’t abandon my peers.  However, I’d like to work unofficially when I’m free from my duties at the hospital...if that’s okay with Varrick.”  He gave her a smile and a quick shrug. “Alright, I’ll make the adjustments with Katara.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.”  Raiko got in the car and turned it on again.  “Always a pleasure to see you.”  They watched him drive off and Asami looked down at her ruined uniform.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s better than blood, I suppose. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She felt Korra’s soft touch on her arm and met a small warm smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go?  Kuvira is coming with us.”  The other woman grinned and Asami giggled at the enthusiasm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She and I were in the middle of a conversation.  I’d love to finish it.”  Kuvira said and hooked her arm around Asami’s.  “Come on, let’s go take our girlfriend to the hospital.”  Korra pulled a face and Asami laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our?”  Korra looked at Asami, but her gaze quickly turned behind her with a scowl.  The nurse’s gaze turned to confusion.  “You.”  Korra growled and, finally, Asami turned around to meet a familiar set of amber eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mako.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It has come to my attention that the Spaniards call the dessert I'm referring to as "ensaimada de crema".  Sorry about that, I call them mallorcas de crema, but I linked it on Kuvira's dialogue so you can see it. Regardless...guys plis they taste so good.  I've drowned in a few  and they're A+.</p><p> Sorry for the note btw I like talking to you guys :D.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Queen and The Pawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know you hated the cliff hanger and I tried to get this chapter out sooner but I blinked and suddenly had four tests pilled up xd which was so much fuuuun.  I'm exhausted too, so I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit lackluster.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“At least it didn’t go that bad…”  Korra spoke softly after seeing Asami's troubled face and watched as she opened by moving the pawn facing her queen up two spaces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're right...”  Her gaze left the board to look at Asami’s look of defeat and shrugged.  “I think we both somewhat got what we wanted...”  The captain dropped her eyes to the board and moved the black pawn in front of her queen the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both sitting under the shade of  their tree in the hospital grounds with Korra’s chess board in between them.  She offered to play with Asami after she saw how the conversation troubled her and went to fetch it before taking the nurse back to the hospital.  Once there, Asami took a long shower to get rid of the mess she had on herself and pulled on some fresh clothes; and, after a talk with Katara, she decided to take the rest of the day free and just relax with Korra.  What the captain didn’t anticipate, though, was the woman’s skill on the chess board.  Even as distracted as she was, Asami seemed to be dominating most of their games.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami moved the pawn facing her left bishop up two spaces and Korra raised her eyebrow with a smirk.  “You’re playing the same way you spoke to Mako today, you took charge quickly.”  Korra took down the pawn diagonally to her right and Asami chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I’m also playing the same as last round.  May I suggest we restart?”  Korra nodded with a smile and reset the pieces of the board.  Asami started by moving the pawn in front of her king twice and Korra responded by moving the one in front of her right bishop twice as well.  With a move from Asami’s knight, they started officially playing as they spoke.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can apologize enough to you because of all this mess.”  The nurse shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We already talked about this.  I don’t want apologies. I’m here for you every step of the way and I’ll be here whenever you need me, Asami.” Korra placed her piece forcefully down with a sigh. “Though I obviously hate some parts of the arrangement.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like?”  Their gazes met momentarily, before Asami looked back down to analyze the board; her index and thumb resting on her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you expect my answer to be another one, but honestly...you losing part of your business bothers me more.”  Asami looked at her captain with her eyebrows dipped in confusion.  “I know it doesn’t affect me directly as censoring our relationship probably does, but I don’t mind that.  It’s natural for people like us to hide in plain sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does it bother you, though?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mentioned how your father worked so hard to get where he is nowadays...I guess I don’t want your family to lose part of the empire they worked so hard for because we fell in love with each other.”  Korra moved her piece and tilted her head at the board when Asami moved one of hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel guilty about falling in love with me?”  Blue eyes met green ones that held an emotion that Korra could read as easily. Asami was frightened at that idea.   She quickly shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Falling in love with you was the best thing I’ve done in this war, I don’t regret it at all.  I just don’t like what you’re sacrificing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are sacrificing yourself too, Korra.  Don’t ever think I don’t notice.”  Korra smiled at her nurse, earning a small tug of red lips back. “I don’t think I’ll ever thank you enough.  I know this has been hard for the both of us.” Korra shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always knew that falling in love in the war was difficult...I never allowed myself to do so... but, with you,  it proved to be the best decision.  For you every sacrifice is worth it, Asami.”  The nurse was beaming now, but her grin fell when she saw how Korra moved her last piece without taking her gaze off of hers. “Check mate.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami let out a sigh at the board before her and made mental checks of all her mistakes during the game, Korra noticing her inner conflict. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?”  The captain nodded and started rearranging the pieces on the board.  Once they started their new match, though, Asami couldn’t help her mind from drifting to the</span>
  <span> conversation that took place earlier that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You.”  Korra growled and, finally, Asami turned around to meet a familiar set of amber eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mako.”  The name escaped her lips in a soft whisper, watching the captain in front of them gaze between the three of them in confusion.  Asami knew she had a plan, but facing Mako suddenly turned her mind blank.  Now she didn’t know what to do, she was conflicted in between snapping at him or being civil about the whole situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant, you’re dismissed.” The nurse heard her captain speaking behind her and some shuffling of feet against the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Kor-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an order.”  A deep, annoyed sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Si, mi capitán!”  The shuffling of clothes indicated that Kuvira saluted Korra and Asami saw her leave after tilting her head slightly in her direction. Kuvira gave her a small reassuring nod before jogging in direction to the barracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here so early?  I thought you’d be at the hospital, I was on my way to speak to you.”  Mako spoke with a guarded expression, his gaze settling on Korra with a small glare for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...I had some business to attend to.  What do you need to speak about?”  Asami spoke and felt Korra move to stand next to her.  Mako’s gaze landed on hers, with curiosity on his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Business?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I-”  Asami began speaking, before Korra cut her off abruptly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She stayed the night.”  She shrugged and Mako flickered his gaze towards her with a raised eyebrow. Asami shot Korra a small glare, but the captain spoke with a smirk forming on her lips. “You know...in my apartment.”  Mako’s eyes widened and he looked at Asami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have so little care for your reputation?  Do you know what will happen if word about this goes around?! If it reaches Spain?! What your fathe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I made myself clear when I said that I don’t care about my reputation.”  Asami snarled at Mako and tilted her chin up slightly.  He looked furious and concerned at the same time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you sure don’t now, but when you face the consequences of your actions you will. When everyone knows that you’ve been not only acting like a whore, but also that you’re a d-”  She saw Korra move towards him from the corner of her eye, but his speech was cut abruptly by the sound of skin contact and pain against his cheek.  Asami looked down at her reddened hand, then back up at Mako with fury in his eyes.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>There goes the whole pacifist plan. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will respect me and learn your place, or have you forgotten who you’re speaking to?” Mako’s gaze softened to defeat and he broke eye contact to stare at the floor beneath him.   “Why did you want to speak to me at the hospital? To feed me more lies?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t lied to you.” Asami heard Korra scoff and Mako looked up at her, as if he finally remembered she was standing there all along. “I think we should have this conversation in private, don’t you agree?”  He met Asami’s furious eyes. “This is a family matter.”  Korra winced and gritted her teeth at the sentence.  Still, she couldn’t help but feeling that at some extent he was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right.  This should be a private conversation.”  She spoke and both Mako and Asami looked at her in surprise.  “I have no place in this matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do.”  Mako snapped his head to look at Asami, but she kept looking at her captain. “You’re my family now too.”  She saw Korra’s lips part slightly and her face clouding with an unreadable expression.  She looked almost troubled at the confession and Asami couldn’t help herself from frowning slightly, calming down when Korra finally gave her a lopsided grin and gently shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still think this conversation should be between you two.  I’ll go check on Kuvira, but we’ll be around if you need us.”  Asami nodded and watched as Korra walked away after a gentle hand squeeze.  She turned to glare at Mako with defiance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we at least have this conversation somewhere more private?”  He mumbled and looked down at his hands. “Plus out of the sun?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she nodded, Mako started walking to the barracks -as Kuvira did- with Asami hot on his trail. She led out a sigh in an attempt to release some of the tension in her body, but failed miserably.  She had so many things she wanted to say to him, to do to him and she couldn’t even decide where to start. He led her to the floor where Korra’s apartment was as well, and stopped by a door to fish out the key from his pocket.  He looked troubled and the way he fidgeted with his key showed how nervous he really was.  Finally, Mako threw the door open and let Asami walk in first.  The apartment was very similar to Korra’s. The standard kitchen, the bed,  a dining table with some chairs and some extra sitting spots, yet it didn’t feel as welcoming as Korra’s was.  Asami blamed it on the circumstances of her visit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want something to drink?”  She turned to look at him to see him standing by the kitchen counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s one thing to call me a whore...but to lie while staring at my eyes twice?  I can’t believe the audacity you hold.” She said, ignoring his question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  He put his hands on the counter and leaned on it, Asami looking at him in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t?”  He shook his head. “Then why do your parents know I left?  How do they know I’m here?” Mako’s eyes widened and Asami swore she could see him physically pale. “You really think I wouldn’t find the way to speak with my family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to fix it on my own.” He shot back in defense and Asami scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?! By telling your parents to sue mine?! Geez, if that’s your idea of fixing it thank God you weren’t trying to make it worse.”  She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell them to sue, Asami! It was a misunderstanding!” He stood up straight and gripped his hands on the edge of his counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Korra said that as well but I’m finding it hard to believe that you don’t have anything to do with that.”  She sighed in exasperation and Mako shuffled on his stance, confusion written on his face.  “She heard you speaking on the phone yesterday.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so she also eavesdrops private conversations.”  He grumbled and Asami gritted her teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really worried about that, Mako?!  Of course you are.  It’s not your family, the one about to get ruined because of you!”  She threw her hands in the air in anger. “What did I ever do to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do anything!  Like I said, it was a misunderstanding!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wrong order in a restaurant is a misunderstanding, Mako.”  She gestured her hand around generally. “This...this is beyond that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you at least let me explain myself..?" Asami saw it, the plead and guilt in Mako's eyes and how remorse was eating at him. Truth be told she almost walked away leaving him with unspoken words but decided against it.  Doing that would make every way of her to fix this vanish. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed Mako; and it seemed like he needed her too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead." She finally answered and reluctantly sat down on the seat Mako gestured to. He sat down across from her on one of the dining table chairs and leaned his elbows against his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I saw you two...the day you kissed Korra on the tree before you fell off." Asami raised her eyebrows at him, but Mako kept speaking before she could have a word in. "Now, I'll admit to you I was furious...to have lost you made me angry at you, her and myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does that have to do with anything?"  He leaned his cheek against his closed fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, honestly I thought of getting you back  but decided against it;  because I knew that once you made your mind about her you weren't going to change it."  He sighed and hurt crossed through his eyes. "I wasn't gonna try and tell you I was the better option when you seemed so happy...so… I decided on trying to break the contract between our families. You and I weren't going to get married so the deal wasn't going to fall through. Your family can look for another investor and mine can't afford to lose much." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanted to break the deal before your family truly invested…" Asami filled in the blank and Mako nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have the same kind of money you guys have, nor the connections. I told this to my father, to negotiate a contract break with Hiroshi.. but…" He rubbed his face.  "He asked me how he knew that you weren't gonna marry me. I didn't tell him about your...relationship with Korra...but I told him that we had spoken on the matter.  I didn't know he was going to take it this far, I swear." He stopped and watched as Asami rubbed her forehead, her headache settling in. "Then you showed me the letter."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mami said that your dad made the jury believe that they didn't know where I was and that even if they knew...I still had broken the contract by leaving." He nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what he told me when I spoke to him yesterday.  I wanted to speak with him first before you spoke with your parents.  Things got out of hand quick." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you lied to me about not being able to use a phone? That's not an excuse!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know...and I'm sorry." He simply stated and spoke again when Asami stayed quiet.  "I know you feel like they're taking away your say on the matter, but they're taking mine too.  After I saw you with Korra I didn't want to marry you anymore."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Demanding Mako for this answer seemed wrong for a small second.  Truth was, she should've been simply happy that Mako had decided on it and not questioned it. Yet, her curiosity convinced her that she needed to know.  He let out a breathy laugh, probably because he was thinking the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told Korra once that I just wanted what was best for you, even if that meant not being me. You were right, also...I had fallen in love with the idea of you that was fed to me."  His eyebrows furrowed.  "I'm sorry about earlier, I deserved that slap. I let anger get the best of me...it's not my business what you and Korra do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right it isn't." She bit her thumb and looked at the man before her, guilt still flashing brightly on his face. This was it, the opening to every negotiation in her favor was here, right now.  She'd be a fool to let the opportunity cease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she took it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want a way to make up all of this to me?" He nodded and Asami bit her lip in thought. "Then help me fix this mess, once and for all."  Mako leaned back on his chair and crossed his arm across his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to negotiate." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're a great businessman yourself." He nodded once more and gestured at her to keep speaking.  "I've been playing at this from every angle for hours now...even thought about it while fixing Raiko's car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s why you’re all dirty.”  He tilted his head. “I thought Varrick fixed it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but he’s an incompetent.”  She rolled her eyes. “Anyways, as I was saying... It doesn't matter what we do, we have to get married."  His eyebrows shot up and Asami nodded slowly, letting him know she really meant it. "Hear me, before you jump to conclusions." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've already come to twenty, but I'm listening." He gave a small smile and Asami took a deep breath, followed by a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She missed this, the negotiations, and all the word play that came into them. The thrill of not knowing what her opponent was thinking, what they would play next and the mystery behind their body language.  It was an art that she had mastered and one that she opted with perfecting to its maximum level.  Some part of her thanked Mako, for bringing this passion back to her. It was poetic. Almost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and I get married, which completes the contract between our families which cancels the lawsuit.  Then you die." His eyes widened in terror and she put her hand up in a calming manner. "You disappear from Spain, we say you die then I receive your actions.  The Sotomayors will have the upper hand and we'll buy your family out."  She swallowed at Mako's hardened expression. "I want La Telefonica back, Mako." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you'll leave my family on the street?"  She shook her head and Mako seemed to relax on the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In the times we spoke...you always seemed to have an interest in one of the businesses we own…"  Asami traced small circles on her knee, hoping Mako would catch on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to give me the tequileras in Mexico in exchange." He concluded  and Asami nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They'll be all yours and your family will receive a ransom for your 'death'.  I’ll give you the title to them under a fake name."  She concluded for him and Mako gave a small nod and looked to the side, definitely thinking about the cons and pros of the deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I require something else though." He spoke after long silent moments and Asami nodded. It seemed only fair. "In the time we are 'together', you are not to be seen with Korra and people are to think that you aren't involved with her."  Asami's eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He shifted on his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, you may not care about your reputation...but I do and the news of our marriage will spread like wildfire. I don't want people to gossip when they see how close you and Korra are.  I'm not to be made a fool and my ‘memory’ won't be tainted. That ruins my family’s last name.." Asami sighed at this and rubbed her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, then I have a demand of my own." Mako gave a nod. "We get married here, nothing big. We get a priest, sign and that's it.  I’ll use one of the white dresses I bought and you’ll use your formal uniform." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll only accept it if the press is involved." Asami shifted uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If the press gets out that you and I are married and you suddenly die, it's going to look like I murdered you." Mako shook his head and Asami tilted hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, because we are getting married here and I'll die as a war casualty. I'll be a war hero and my family will also receive the ransom for that continuously."  He smiled and Asami chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are speaking about fraud here, you know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And we are both participating, which means-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That if either of us snitches on the other, we go down together.  It's good reassurance." Asami stood up and so did Mako. He extended his hand and Asami looked at it for a moment before firmly shaking it. "Glad we have come to an understanding." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pleasure negotiating with you, Miss. Sotomayor.”  She winced slightly at the sudden name drop.  “I hope your father agrees with all of this,  I know mine will." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I found a solution where he couldn't." They broke hand contact and Asami walked to the door. "He has to agree." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll inform my parents so they can retreat the process and send the marriage papers." He opened the door for her and Asami stepped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell Raiko I gave you permission." A puzzled look. "I told him that contact with your family was forbidden." Mako rolled his eyes with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I deserve that. I'll let you know when the papers arrive and all is done."  He sounded his tongue against his teeth and leaned on the door. "Again, I am sorry for this."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll consider forgiving you when all of this falls into place.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a simple shrug, Asami walked away from the door and down the stairs with a deep frown.  Although her composure said otherwise, Asami was a bundle of nerves and her hands were shaking. Yes, the negotiation was mostly successful, but it hurt to have to give up some of her father's business simply because she really couldn't commit to what she had to do.  A part of her felt like she was a disappointment and the other felt so proud to stand up for herself and for what she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted Korra and freedom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra, who she saw was with Kuvira and a group of cadets outside when she walked out of the building.  She was yelling at them about discipline and respect, probably giving orders in the process. Asami couldn't help the small smile that made her way to her lips to see her lover express so much passion and authority.  Still, the smile lasted almost nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered how she was going to tell Korra that after all that happened they had to hide their relationship.  She knew it was unenviable, given the implications of the era and Spain's conservative behavior, but she still hated it. Why should she who she loved simply because they were both women? Was it really such a bad thing to love for it to be considered sin?  How would Korra even react to this end of the deal?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why should we listen to you?! You're a woman!"  One of the cadets yelled and Korra stopped dead on her tracks.  Her lack of hesitation on walking over and gripping the cadet by the back of the neck proved that this wasn't the first time someone questioned his authority.  She pushed him to the front and stood in a fight stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you think you have the right to be in my position, then fight for it!" She yelled at him and Asami lightly jumped at the sudden presence on her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is my favorite part. This happens almost every time new cadets arrive." Kuvira told Asami with a wicked grin and the nurse forgot all her problems for a few minutes by drowning in amusement.. When her gaze turned from Kuvira to the commotion, Korra already had the soldier in a headlock and saw the cadet tap trice on her arm. Korra let him go and stood up straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't get to my position out of pure luck!" She referred to the rest of the  group, who stared wide eyed. "Whoever else defies my authority or my orders will have it worse! Do I make myself clear?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Si, capitán!" The group yelled and Korra turned her attention to the cadet who was standing up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fall back in line, soldier!"  She gave him a nudge. "Chump." Kuvira snickered and Korra caught sight of them, giving Asami a small apologetic smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the nurse's nerves came back at full force and when Korra left Kuvira in charge to meet with her, she felt her knees buckling under her slightly.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>She's going to hate me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, are you alright?" She felt Asami shake under her touch and frowned when the nurse shook her head.  She gave Asami a bear hug and Asami sighed once they pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to talk."  Korra frowned at the tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you like chess?" Asami was puzzled at the question, but nodded.  "Let me get my board and we'll talk on the way to the hospital, okay?  Katara will have my head if I don’t return you soon." Once Asami nodded, she jogged to the apartment and quickly returned; taking Asami with her to the car and starting their four hour drive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami told her everything and Korra listened to her with as much attention as she should. She told Korra about the "misunderstanding", the tequileras, the marriage and began to apologize every time she mentioned that their relationship was meant to stay hidden.  Asami was surprised at Korra's reaction, which was nothing but supportive and loving; reassuring her that she'd always be by her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of my biggest worries when I fell for you was how you’d react towards a censored relationship.  It’s such relief to see how you’re still willing to be with me and to fight for that.”  Korra had sighed and kissed her nurse’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Which all led them here, playing chess in an attempt to calm Asami down and see this as a victory; and honestly succeeding.  With Korra, Asami seemed to feel that way a lot.  Victorious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I confess something?" Asami said and Korra looked up from the board with her eyebrows dipped.  If Asami didn't know her she'd say with certainty that she was angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"  She looked back down and hesitantly moved a piece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You make me...so...happy, Korra. Honestly, if I hadn't met you I would've settled for Mako."  Asami breathed out the last few words and Korra chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank God you didn't. I was so close to beating him up today after what he called you."  Her tone had gone solemn and angry. She looked up when she felt Asami's hand gently on her cheek and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad I met you all." She whispered and leaned in across the board to sear Korra in a deep kiss.  Once they pulled back,  Korra rested her forehead on Asami’s and stared deeply into her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad I met you too, Asami.  No matter the circumstances." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Valley of Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asami gritted her teeth attempting to bandage a soldier’s wounded arm, failing to get the initial grip going.  She could feel the soldier’s eyes on her, studying her and he sighed in relief when Asami finally started properly bandaging; murmuring an almost inaudible ‘sorry’.  It wasn’t usual for her to be this sloopy, in fact, she almost hated herself for it.  She knew, though, that bad days were natural; to not beat herself for it.  Yet, alas, the mind was such a traitorous thing; our swore mortal enemy and Asami knew this too all too well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first day is always hard.”  The older soldier said, and Asami flickered her gaze from his arm to his eyes.  He stared up at her and gently smiled at her.  “I got here a few years ago and the first day on the battlefield was hard...the first kill was worse.”  He sighed.  “So, I know what you’re feeling right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kind.”  Asami smiled back, wrapping along the forearm. “But this isn’t my first day.”  She wrapped up to his shoulder, then moved to examine his head injury; cleaning it with gauze and a disinfectant solution. “You might need stitches, it looks too deep.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asami do you need some sewing supplies?  I’m getting some myself.”  Jinora spoke from her right side and Asami nodded at her with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get the next ones, I promise.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will.”  They both chuckled and Jinora stood up to gather the supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then...your mind is somewhere else.”  The soldier had sat back against the bed frame when Asami looked at him and she gave him a small shrug; reaching over to keep cleaning his wound.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had both the option to dismiss his comment or use him to vent away her problems, which seemed morally wrong.  Yet, what were the odds of her seeing him again? It’s been, after all, a few weeks since the whole fiasco with Mako and Asami wasn’t exactly particular of the whole situation.  Mako came over to the hospital more often than before to both sell the whole charade to gossiping eyes and to hear Asami’s explanation of the business he’ll be taking over.  Which meant that Korra could barely stop by if she didn’t have to speak with Katara; and when she did, she would barely make eye contact with Asami while inside the hospital.  She’d even throw playful glares towards the nurse, earning some of her own to sell the whole thing further; which worked considering that the other nurses asked questions and gossiped about the whole thing.  Yet, when everyone was asleep or beyond busy to notice, they’d sneak out and spend time under their tree.  It was easier when Opal, Jinora, Kuvira and Bolin were on the whole thing.  Both the nurses would cover for Asami, Bolin would turn a blind eye when Korra and Asami ran past the security perimeter, and Kuvira would keep Mako entertained in Tetuán for a few more hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which Mako may have figured out within the third time Kuvira tried it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then decided to amuse the soldier with the watered down version of what was happening. “I do, actually.  Just been having some relationship problems…”  Asami trailed off and took the supplies from Jinora with a warm ‘thank you’.  “Nothing that can be solved in due time.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They say that God’s time is perfect.  That the best thing He ever did was a day after the other.”  He said, wincing at the pain of the stitching, while Asami considered his words carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really wanted to believe it, and she did at some extent. Yet, it was so tiring and heart aching to not have Korra at the tip of her fingertips like before.  It made the time they spent together more priceless, more intimate, yes, but she’d rather have all those almost 24/7.  Korra, on the other hand, seemed pretty okay with the whole situation; almost as if she was used to it.  She’d come over, have one of her soldiers -Kuvira if she was around- hand a small piece of paper to Jinora or Opal; who would then hand it to Asami, telling her to meet her at the tree.  She’s always waiting with a smile on her face, and welcomes her with the warmth of the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami even had this theory that Korra likes to savor the fact that the nurse truly loved her, unlike the other captain.  (She didn’t know this, but she was right.  Korra would always smirk smugly at Mako whenever she saw him around base.)  Still, Korra never failed to let her know that she didn’t like the idea of giving up the tequileras; that there had to be something else to give. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right, but those days do get us closer to death.”  The soldier chuckled at her answer amusedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all meant to die, nurse. We both chose the war, which brings us a hundred steps closer to death, yet we do it for a cause.  It’s what we make of our life what matters.”  Asami raised her eyebrow, wondering when everyone became so inspirational all of the sudden.  “I’m Iroh, by the w- ow!” He winced and Asami pulled back with frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’ll give you some morphine after this.  It’ll help with the pain.” She kept working and felt Iroh let out a deep sigh, possibly trying to calm down the pain.  “I’m Asami.”  She mumbled.  After that, they went quiet as she started dressing his head up in bandages, which allowed Asami to go back to her train of thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What else could be given?  Asami insisted that losing the tequileras was nothing compared to what she felt was slipping, though Korra’s reassurance was enough.  Sometimes, at least.  Asami could see it, the way that Korra felt when she was around when Kai gave Asami the biggest package -he said- he had delivered yet.  The way her eyebrows slightly furrowed before plastering on her look of indifference when she saw it was a white dress.  It was so quick, so subtle, that no one else but Asami saw it; and then Korra was honest to her, telling her that it did hurt to see the whole thing unfold.  That was one painful blow, one that kept Asami up all night thinking about that and her mom’s letter that came with the package.  Asami would have rather used one of the dresses she had brought with her to the so-called wedding, but Yasuko had insisted that she would send a nice, subtle one to fit the occasion.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will only be for the cameras.”  Yasuko said, because she knew that Asami wasn’t interested in this being more than a spectacle for the press in Spain. In fact, in the new letter -in between praising and being thankful that Asami had been having an okay time in the war (which was a total lie and Asami promised herself to send her a more honest letter)- she asked Asami if a soldier had indeed captured her eye.  Which formed another question: How would her mother react to that soldier being a woman?  The logical part of her brain said that Yasuko would do anything but approve, but the doubt was always there; eating at her almost too quickly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole thing was just toxic.  She admits it, no need to tell her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, she kept telling herself, that if they could just get through this, their lives would fall into place; and Korra and Asami had spoken about it.  They knew that the war wouldn’t last forever, so what after it?  Asami already had a plan, but Korra had another; which -with a lot of talking- resulting in them merging both and being content with it.  Asami smiled at this, the idea of moving to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”  Asami quickly glanced to the amber eyes and smiled, before returning to finish stitching Iroh’s wound and bandaging it.  “I’m sorry to drop by unannounced like this, but I have news.”  Asami nodded, leaning back from Iroh after she was done.  She looked up at Mako. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me give him some morphine and I’ll be all yours.” Asami stood up from her place in the bed and made her way to the locked medicine cabinet in the other room.  She avoided thinking and wondering what the news were, too tired to put herself through the same bundle of nerves twice. She picked up the jar of morphine and turned around to see Opal and Bolin talking by the front entrance.  They were holding hands and laughing together, back from their date from the day before.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami smiled.  She had never seen Opal so happy with someone before, and she cherished that her friend could be 100% herself around Bolin without a care in the world.  She owed Bolin a lot, for bringing back her friend’s happiness.  Bolin even helped Opal through her situation with her aunt Lin, and they had finally made up and on speaking terms.  They spent time together, and Korra mentioned that Lin seemed in better moods too. Their eyes connected after they said their goodbyes and Opal grinned, basically skipping over to her as Asami prepared the dose of morphine in the syringe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone just gave me this for you.”  Opal slid a small piece of paper over to Asami and she took it with a raised eyebrow. “She already left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra was here?”  Asami frowned at the small piece of paper, upset that she didn’t even know, and stuffed it on her uniform pocket.  “She must’ve seen Mako come in.”  She sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mako is here?”  The taller nurse nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he had some news for me.  I’m not so sure what they are.”  She held the syringe up and pushed the air of it.  She set the injection down on the tray and leaned her hands against the table.  “It’s probably about the wedding…”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know when it is?”  Opal crossed her arms across her chest loosely and leaned sideways against the table, facing Asami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s what this is about.” She scratched her cheek slowly. “The dress already got here...the rings too… the only thing that was missing was the papers because there’s always a priest around.  The papers should’ve gotten here, it’s probably why he wants to talk to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you holding up about it?”  Concerned covered Opal’s face and Asami found herself frowning deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost told a soldier my whole life story just to vent.”  She picked up the tray and straightened up. “I just want to get this over with, Opal, it’s too tiring.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it will all be worth it, I’m sure.”  The younger nurse smiled and accompanied Asami until the emergency room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me all about the date later?”  Opal nodded with a smile and went upstairs to change for her shift.  Asami rolled her shoulders trying to relieve some of the tension in her body and quickly made her way over to Iroh’s bed.  He was looking around the room with a bored expression and smiled at Asami when he saw her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend got stolen by a younger version of him.  I suppose a brother?”  Asami sat down on the bed with a chuckle and put his arm faced up on her lap.  “They seemed to be walking outside.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know he was my boyfriend?”  She pulled up his sleeve up to the middle of his bicep and tapped on it a few times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t and I was hoping you’d tell me otherwise.”  Asami rolled her eyes at the flirting and administered him the morphine, choosing to simply ignore it as she did every single day.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to make you sleepy.”  She started cleaning up all the used supplies and stood up once she was done.  “Try and get some sleep, don’t fight the medicine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be here when I wake up?”  He grinned at her and Asami tilted her head with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most likely not, but one of the nurses will treat you as well as I did.  Perhaps even better.”  She gave him a quick wink and walked away, clearing her throat and dropping her smile once she was far enough.  After washing up and disposing of the used medical supplies, Asami made her way outside.  The warm breeze hit her face and she scanned across the area for Mako.  She found him speaking to Bolin and made her way down to them, greeting them with a grin once they noticed her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asamiiii.”  Bolin hugged her tightly and Asami returned the hug as tight as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Bo.”  They stepped back with a grin and the younger brother looked between the both of them, nodding in understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to get on my post.  I’ll see you later.”  He walked away after sharing a quick hug with Mako and Asami turned to look at the captain.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He motioned at Asami sideways with his head and they both fell into the comfortable stroll they always took around the hospital whenever Mako visited.  Things with him were less tense than before and Asami would consider him somewhat a friend at this point, still not being able to forgive him for the whole mess; but it was enough to maintain a relaxed demeanor with him.  He broke the silence first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The papers arrived from the court this morning to the General’s office.”  He crosses his arms around his back.  “All that is left to do is set a date and figure out how I’m going to go MIA.  Once we decide those dates my father will help me return to Spain, then Mexico.”  He spoke in a hushed tone even though they were far away from eavesdropping ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The quicker we get married the quicker we end this.”  They locked eyes and Mako nodded.  “If I’m honest with you, I really do what to get all of this over with.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As do I.”  He looked straight ahead and smiled slightly.  “How about Friday in two weeks? We’ll have our parents announce the wedding and it’ll give the press some time to get here.  Not to mention the photographers that are already around the area.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, it sounds like a considerable amount of time.  It’s not like we will plan a big wedding...it’s just going to be in the chapel in the main building right?”  Mako nodded.  “Then yes, let’s do that.”  Mako hesitated before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you going to tell Korra?” The question made Asami dip her eyebrows and stop dead in her tracks, Mako stopping with her and turning to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re concerned with her?”  Mako rubbed the bridge of his nose. “After you told me to hide our relationship?  Do you know how tiring and hurtful that has been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to off-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just simply none of your business, Mako.”  Asami breathed out.  “How about you just focus on our mess and let me deal with my own?”  With a frown he nodded and they resumed their slow paced stroll.  He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need your help to get to the harbor the night I ‘die’.”  She looked at him with curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaving through Gibraltar?” He nodded.  “I thought you’d move to the next city and go from there.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had planned that, but my father only has connections through our harbor.  It’s risky, but it should be fine as long as we are careful.”  He stopped again to turn to her with a worried gaze. “The area is dangerous, if you could take both Korra and Kuvira I’d leave more relaxed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you planning to get there?”  She raised an eyebrow and saw him put his hands on his pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll volunteer to go to the front lines, wait for an attack and the opportunity will rise.  We’ll have a rendezvous point and you’ll take me to the harbor at night.  Rendezvous meet will be three hours after the attack, which Korra would have first news about since she is so close to Raiko and strategy.  We’ll figure out  </span>
  <em>
    <span>where </span>
  </em>
  <span>later with her.”  Asami gaped at him and voiced her immediate thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve given this a lot of thought.”  Her tone was one of surprise and Mako chuckled beginning to walk again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been sleeping well, so that gives more time to think.  I also see Korra on a daily basis, and the guilt eats at me.”  He sighed.  “I’m sor-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want your apologies.”  She snapped and heard Mako release a shaky breath. “I want your certainty that this will work...that it’s not going to be in vain.”  They had reached the entrance now and Mako turned to her with the most sincere stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asami. This will work.”  He looked down at his watch and bit his lip.  “I must go, there are new cadets coming in and I need to greet them.  I’ll see you soon.” Asami took his arm to keep him from leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe.”  She simply said and he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You as well.” He leaned down and gave Asami a kiss on the cheek  before turning around and leaving.  This was fine, they had agreed that cheek kisses were the most prudent on the situation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One he was far enough, Asami reached down on her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper.  She carefully unfolded it and scanned through it, wincing at how long it took for her to read it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meet me in the tree after you’re done.  I’ll be waiting. -K </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around to make sure the coast was clear and took off in a jog towards Bolin’s post.  She quickly ran past him, fearing that Korra had left because of the long waiting, and was disappointed when she saw the empty tree.  Asami mumbled a few curses under her breath and rubbed her forehead roughly.  The guilt was starting its torture when she got startled by a quick motion and relaxed when she heard the familiar laugh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Joder! [Fuck!] Don’t scare me like that!” Her captain kept laughing.  She was swinging from a branch face down, with her legs wrapped around it and she had the biggest shit eating grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My duchess.”  She spoke in a mocking medieval like voice and Asami rolled her eyes. “I apologize for scaring you, that was certainly not my intention.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you going to stop calling me that? And what were even your intentions then?”  She felt Korra awkwardly -because of her position- reach over and gently hold Asami from the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never...and I wanted to do this,”  She pulled her nurse forward and gently pressed their lips together.  Korra’s head down position made the kiss a bit awkward at first, but soon they managed to get the hang of it, turning into a passionate and welcoming one.  It had felt like forever when they last kissed like this and Asami savoured every second of it and she could tell her captain was too.  In fact, she could also tell by how the kiss turned more hungry that they both craved even more; Asami wondering how inmoral it would be to succumb to it outdoors.  The thought even excited her at some degree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Korra pulled back after a soft peck and smiled.  “If you want something, you just have to ask.”  She took a deep breath and pulled herself up, dropping next to Asami with ease. That’s when Asami noticed how tired Korra actually looked, as if she hadn’t slept in days.  She cupped her captain’s cheeks and frowned at the deep dark circles around her eyes and how red they seemed to be getting.  Korra’s smile fell, as she gripped the nurse’s wrist softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t been sleeping again…”  Asami concluded and Korra frowned deeper.  This has been happening ever since they “separated” and it was starting to worry Asami more and more every single day.  The army was wearing Korra out, making her work for hours without rest, trying to get the enemy to fall quicker than anticipated.  That and the nightmares Asami knew Korra had been having was wearing her down even more.  Korra decided to be straightforward with them more, though, telling Asami snippets of them as the weeks passed by; but never the full details. “It’s like I’ve been slipping backwards.”  Korra once let that sentence fall off her lips when cuddling Asami under this very tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t have come if you were this tired, Korra.”  Her captain pulled her into a chaste, long kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for you, mi amor.”  Korra pulled back..  “What did Mako tell you?”  The nurse raised an eyebrow, slightly angry at the sudden change of topic.  She calmed herself.  If Korra had been avoiding it, it was for a reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never ask me about my time with Mako.”  The captain pouted, like a child getting caught after they misbehaved.  “Did you hear something?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...Bolin may or may not have told me something when I saw them earlier.”  She grinned sheepishly.  “Gossip spreads like wildfire between bored soldiers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And through occupied ones too.”  She rolled her eyes and Korra giggled at this.  Asami suddenly felt a bundle of nerves form at her stomach, but if she had learned something about Korra it was that she liked her news to be told quickly; like ripping a bandaid. So she just blurted the news out before she could overthink further. “I get married in two weeks.”  The captain’s eyebrows furrowed and her grip on Asami loosened slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So quick?” Asami cupped Korra’s cheek softly and ran her thumb back and forth on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The quicker I get married the quicker I widow.”  Korra snickered and nodded, her grip tightening again; but her face falling again.  She hesitated then spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he take the MIA advice?”  Asami nodded. “I suppose he wants to plan with me?”  Another nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me he wanted to plan the rendezvous point with you and other details.”  Korra nodded this time and pecked Asami’s forehead.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s always time for that.  Right now, I want to focus on us, since your time as a single woman is shortening.”  She smirked and kissed Asami again, deeply and possessively. “I want to be with you for a whole day.  I'm free in three days.” Asami grinned and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not leaving now, are you? I’m sorry I got here la-”  The captain shushed her and gently pecked her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First I want to do this.”  She kissed Asami softly and pulled back. “And this…” A kiss on her jaw. “And this…”  She mumbled and trailed kisses slowly up and down the nurse’s neck, causing a soft moan.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra...we are outdoors.”  She grinned at how breathless Asami already sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted to be with me to be adventurous.”  She had a point and Asami found herself glad she did, because she really did want this and no morality was going to stop them; and if there was any doubt, Korra erased it when she pressed Asami up against the tree and managed  a bite to the base of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, they both lost themselves of each other and moaning filled the once quiet air. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun Fact:  This fanfic was going to be called Love by Seville.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asami was sitting on the small desk in their room, tapping the pen against the wooden surface and trying to figure out what to say.  She swore honesty on this letter, but she also didn’t want to worry her mother more than she had already; it was quite a battle.  She took a deep breath and decided to just let the pen guide her through her words, the ones she plastered on ink on the smooth surface in elegant swirls and dots. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Querida madre,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Dear mother,]</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In regards to your last letter, I wanted to say that I am indeed okay.  Life in Morocco is hard, yes, but I’ve been focusing mostly on my job as a nurse here in Santa Fé Hospital.  Although, I must confess,  this isn’t the work I want.  Now don’t worry,  it isn’t getting shot in the front lines either.  Mamá, if only you could see the machinery here! You know my fascination for all these.  There’s nothing else I rather work on than that. Alas, and for your calm, I’ve remained a nurse until I can fully dedicate myself to those works.  However, as much as I want to join the forces in that aspect, the much needed work here in the hospital forbids me to do so.  El Rif has been nothing but violent towards our soldiers.  Everyday new ones come in, and the sight is quite difficult to digest.  The fact that blood made me sick and now I see it as a common thing, must give you a brief idea of what I’ve seen.  Again, worry not, for I am where I’m supposed to be...partly.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, I know your question was a humored one; coming from my uninterest in Mako, as well.  Are the soldiers quite captivating? I must confess a few have caught my eye, but only one has stood out.  I will tell you more about this soldier hopefully in the next letter, but sadly you must know that my interests don’t matter anymore; even though you tell me otherwise.  Hopefully, we will go to Madrid soon. I miss that city, but I miss you more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, let me know how father is doing. Hopefully, I get to see you and him soon.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lots of love and blessings, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Asami S. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a small sigh and looked over to the lit candle that was melting the pieces of wax on the melting spoon.  She folded the letter and slid it into the envelope, pouring melted wax over the seam.  Reaching and taking the stamp that was on the desk, she pressed it over the wax and removed it to reveal her family seal under it.  She rolled her eyes every time she did this, finding the practice so unnecessary. Still, at her mother’s request in one of her letters, she used it more frequently.  She wrote both her and her mother’s addresses on the envelope and looked down at her wristwatch. Getting up from her table and picking up the envelope, she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs of the hospital.  She put the letter in the mail bin and quickly made her way outside and down the stairs.  As if on cue, a military car rolled in and Korra smiled at her from the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping we could go somewhere else, instead of our usual spot.”  She told Asami, as she opened the door and got in the passenger’s seat. Korra leaned in and quickly pecked her cheek, leaning back and starting the car.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you taking me?”  The black haired beauty asked her, with a small blush on her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, duchess. Don’t ruin my surprise!”  Korra chuckled and laughed loudly when she saw Asami’s face.  She knew to call her that to piss her off slightly but, of course, Asami couldn’t stay mad at her long.  Korra started the drive that lasted quite a few hours, but Asami didn’t mind.  It’s not like she was looking forward to going back to the hospital anytime soon.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the ride was silent, except for Asami’s constant questioning of their soon location. Blue sapphires would steal glances at her way every two or so minutes. The emerald eyed girl loved the attention of the soldier’s deep blue eyes and dreaded whenever Korra had to look back at the road.  They soon reached Tetuán and Asami wondered why Korra kept driving, not even considering stopping.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We come to Tetuán almost every time we go out.  I want to take you somewhere else.”  Korra broke their comfortable silence as if reading her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I like Tetuán.”  Korra grinned at Asami’s voice. “I could use a drink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now now Asami...you know drinking is not very ladylike.”  The blue eyed beauty mocked and laughed when her love interest smacked her on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra, vete a coger por culo” [Fuck off]  Korra laughed harder when she heard these words, loving every second of Asami’s lips letting out such foul language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you that, when we have a free night, I’ll pick you up and take you for drinks.”  She stopped for a minute and gathered the courage to ask the next question. “Doesn’t Mako take you out on dates?” Asami turned her head at Korra and saw her staring directly at the road, her eyebrows furrowed with a pained expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra…why do you ask questions that hurt you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m a masochist… or maybe I’m trying to change your mind on the matter.”  She sighed and shook her head lightly; regretting this last sentence. “You know I’ll wait for you.  Loving you in secret...well it’s not so secret…but...I don’t mind these hidden outings with you, having you all for myself is a gift.”  Blue eyes met with green eyes momentarily, but Asami let her gaze fall down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Korra, I really do...but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”  She felt Korra’s finger lift her chin up and frowned when she flashed her a small sad smile.  It wasn’t fair, not at all.  They stayed quiet and Asami was lost in her thoughts, so much that she didn’t notice they had reached a small town and the car was halted to a stop.  She felt Korra’s warm hand wrap around hers and turned to look at her.  “Come on.”  She said and stepped out of the car, Asami following in suit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The town was small, with standard Moroccan houses and shops around the area.  People walked around the small roads, carrying baskets with all sorts of things.  Korra took Asami’s hand and whispered at her to stay close.  She guided her deeper into the town, and Asami’s nose filled with the smell of sea salt.  They walked by some markets and Korra bought her a scarf, wrapping it around her neck and hair to keep the sand at bay. Asami smiled at the gesture and at the fact that the soldier cared about those details.  They kept walking and a question popped into the nurse’s head, just as they reached a small plaza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know about this place?” Asami asked her soldier and watched as Korra hid her hands in her pockets with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was born and spent the first years of my life here.” It was almost strained like it pained Korra to express the sentence.  Regardless, she seemed to push through and finish her thoughts and pointed to the street in front of them.  “If you go up that way you will find the house I once used to call home. The last time I visited, a nice old lady lived there.  Even gave me coffee and treated me as if she had known me my whole life.”  She noticed some lingering gazes on both their uniforms and frowned. “That was, of course, before I put on this uniform and stained my hands red.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami frowned and studied her lover, who had her eyebrows furrowed but seemed regardless somewhat relaxed; as if she had made peace with what was about to happen, what was about to be said. She took her hand hesitantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how hard it is for you to do this.  You don’t have to…”  Korra turned her full body to Asami and took her hands firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do...before all of this goes down, I want you to know me as I know you...let me do this. If you don’t let me now...I don’t think I ever will.” She </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell her because the nightmares were getting worse; because she owed Asami that much also.  She wanted to, she cherished to be able to talk to Asami about these things; because then, how would their talks go when Korra scared Asami in the middle of the night with her terrors? How would she confide in Asami when she wouldn’t be able to deal with her own mind? How would they sort out whatever was happening whenever Korra woke up scared and drenched in sweat as she was doing for weeks now?  Not only that, but she wanted Asami to know her better and to share every moment of her life with her; even if she couldn’t tell all of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if right now she couldn’t tell her the reason they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting worse and why she was so scared of losing her all of the sudden, though she wouldn’t admit all of this to the emerald eyed beauty that stood in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The secret she was bound to, the order, though she promised herself she’d do anything for it to not happen and she’d keep Asami -and everyone else- safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Korra gave her a gentle smile and Asami found herself nodding, getting lost on those sapphire gems that she was so in love with.  “This might take a while, though, so have some patience with me.”  They both laughed and Asami nodded, letting herself get dragged by Korra and decided to break the ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems peaceful here…” She mumbled and was surprised to see the other woman nodding.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“During the day it is...but during the night it gets slightly dangerous.”  She shook her head. “From what I remember at least...after Senna and Tonraq took me in I forced myself to forget most of my life here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are those your adoptive parents?”  Korra’s lip stretched sideways as if to consider deeply the question and looking for the right answer. She shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say that, yes, though to me they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> my parents.  It’s not their fault I never felt like I belonged in that life.” They found some benches facing the ocean and Korra nudged her lover to sit down with her.  Asami watched her as she lost herself in the waves for a moment, contemplating, and decided to give her space to tell her as much as she wanted and however she desired.  She leaned back and tilted her head to the sun, a sudden sense of deja vu cursing through her.  She smiled at the memory, swallowing the warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra on the other hand was trying to piece how she wanted to unload the baggage onto Asami while still maintaining most of the weight. Where to even start, really, was the most she wondered. She had to bite back the laugh that tried to escape her lips at her own answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From the start, you dumbass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poverty..makes humans do such foolish things.”  She spoke after a short while and noticed Asami’s sudden full attention on her, which made her smile slightly; knowing that this won’t be one-sided at all.  “My father sold me to the highest bidder for a couple of dirhams, so he and my mother could eat well for a couple of days.  I begged him not to...I was so scared of what they’d do to me.”  She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at her hands, leaning into Asami’s firm grasp on her shoulder and wincing at the distant voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.  Just take her and give me my money.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you got out.” Korra nodded, thankful for Asami’s interruption of her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sent me and a couple of other people to Spain and they sold me there to this other guy.”  She shuddered at the memory and rubbed her wrist, where a ghost touch seemed to linger. “I managed to escape...but sometimes I wonder what would’ve happened if I didn’t.  It’s hard to let the ‘what could’ve been’ cloud your mind.” She took a shuddering breath and bit her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Tonraq and Senna found me wandering the streets after a couple of days while they walked home from their dinner.  I barely even knew Spanish and they were so patient with me.”  She giggled softly, images of Senna and Tonraq trying to decipher what she was trying to tell them.  It took them even a whole day to figure out her name was Korra. “They fed me, bought me clothes, and tried to take me to the police station and I wouldn’t let them at all.  It wasn’t until mom saw the bruises that they understood…”  Her eyes watered and she felt Asami wipe off a tear from her cheek.  “They eventually adopted me and hired a tutor.  I remember I tried to be as Spaniard as the neighbor’s kid but...they never let me cut ties with some aspects of my culture and mother tongue.”  She bit her lip.  “Maybe that caused most of my struggles, but I’m really thankful for it...now..not back then though.” She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to focus on her point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It was so surreal to enter that world...to not be treated as a possession...but something always lingered...I wanted to know why and how it was so easy for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take that decision.  I even thought of giving my mother a chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you came here…”  Asami concluded and Korra admired her for a small second, thinking of how easy it was to let go with her.  She never wanted to lose it, to lose her; and she found herself wanting to cling to it for as long as life let her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom and Dad were really understanding too and so I found myself one day here, in this very spot...asking around for my parents...and I just found nothing but that sweet old lady, Asami.”  She frowned deeply and leaned down placing her arms on her knees.  “Debt killed them and I never got my closure, though now I know it doesn’t exist.” Asami stayed quiet and she took that as an invitation to keep speaking, thankful for the space the nurse was giving her.  “By that time they were looking frantically for people to enlist in the Spanish army.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that how you met Kuvira?" Korra laughed with a nod and Asami smiled at her success of lightening her mood slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hated her, to be honest." She sobered up and turned to look at Asami. "I thought she enlisted for fun while I was dealing with a few dark thoughts of my own. " She turned serious again. "I wanted revenge, Asami, on everything this country represented to me… what it gave me.  I wanted to avenge myself, my innocence...even maybe my mother who tried to reason with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She looked ahead at the crashing waves and bit her lip. "I enlisted for the wrong reasons and told myself for years it was because it was patriotic, that it was the right thing.  It took me running around and finally shooting someone to understand what I was really doing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You came here to save lives, I came to exterminate." She continued.  "I buried that realization in my work. I'm the youngest captain right now, I'm favored by the top ranks, I will one day be labeled as a hero...but I'm really not. I'm here destroying the ideology of my people. Killing them just because they don't want to succumb to the Spanish rule and with reason." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What kind of person am I?" She looked down at her hands. "My parents told me so, that it was a harsh decision; but I was so eager to calm my thoughts, that I destroyed myself even more."  She whispered the last of her sudden thoughts.  "I'm no hero…if anything I’m the villain." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exposed, finally exposed.  Though she didn’t know what Asami was thinking, she felt the world being finally lifted off her shoulders. She let out a sigh, she could finally breathe; enhanced further when she felt soft hands tilting her chin to meet green valleys. Asami was looking at her with so much love that Korra felt her own breath hitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think any less of you…”  Their foreheads met and their gazes lingered. “Nothing will make me feel less of you...I’ve seen it all secondhand.  I’ve seen the injuries, the blood, and I know what you’re all capable of doing if that’s what you receive...but I will never see you as a villain.”  A soft and quick peck.  “We are all victims of something.  That’s what brought us here.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra looked around to confirm they weren’t being watched and enclosed Asami in a soft and lingering kiss. After they pulled back, Asami was staring at her with an amused face, a determination to alleviate some of Korra’s pain by focusing on the positive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...you hated Kuvira.”  They laughed again and Korra grinned widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let her tell you that story...instead let me tell you how Tonraq and Senna figured out my name.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of their time like this, sharing stories and Korra telling Asami of her childhood and teen years.  Korra explained to her how she took on after her father, Tonraq, and was fascinated by his books and teachings at the university; and his involvement in social history and the founding of new disciples and social science.  Nothing, though, moved Korra like History itself and she planned on taking up her studies once the war ended and even wanting to follow her dad’s footsteps on being a professor.  Not in Spain though, she wanted to travel; which was something they had discussed. She was very active too at her father’s gatherings with other thinkers, dressed as a man to fit in and even give her opinions.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, Asami, Spain is on the verge of a civil war.  It’s so polarized...it’s bound to happen.”  Asami raised an eyebrow and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it isn’t the most stable country but a Civil War, Korra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been igniting with like the hundred constitutions that they wrote in the last century! Progressives and Conservatives have been at it for decades, they’re gonna blow up.  I’m so sure I’ll bet you twenty euros on it.”  She was standing down, speaking while moving her hands enthusiastically; a spark in her eyes as she explained the reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're on, twenty euros it is.”  They laughed and Korra had pulled her to walk around the town one last time before leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was somewhere around midday when they decided to head to the hospital, and Korra -after much debate from the nurse- let her drive so she could rest.  Even though she didn’t admit it, she was happy Asami had taken the wheel. They had stopped a few miles away from the hospital to share a couple of kisses and change seats, and when Korra left her back at the hospital she longed for her.  She spent the next four hours of travel to Tetuán just wishing time would go quickly so they could be together with no obstacles.  She was giddy and smiling, feeling refreshed when she finally parked her car.  The only thing in her mind right now was a long shower when she heard Kuvira frantically screaming her name when she stepped out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KORRA!” The lieutenant basically flew to where the captain was, taking deep breaths. “Where were you?!”  She shook Korra’s shoulders, making her lose her footing for a second. Her concern grew more when Kuvira started stuttering and stumbling over her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuvira!!” She yelled and gripped her shoulders. “SPEAK!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THE ORDER, KORRA!!” The captain froze in place, feeling the color drain from her face. “THEY GAVE THE ORDER TWO HOURS AGO!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours ago, when she was fantasizing about Asami happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took off on a sprint towards the main building and kicked the door of Raiko’s office with her foot.  Her blood was boiling, she was shaking.  They couldn’t do this. She voiced it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not know your manners?! How dare you burs-”  A voice was heard from the side and Raiko could only stare at her with widened eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU CAN’T BOMB THE HOSPITAL GROUNDS!” She finally got the words out and took a deep breath. “Did you at least tell them to evacuate?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evacuating will alert the enemy that’s moving towards the zone.” The same voice spoke again and Korra finally looked over to see Franco standing there, his arms crossed on his back. “We had a reunion this morning to strategize. If you had an opinion, you should’ve com-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave my opinion months ago!”  She growled. “I told you to move those forces from Nador to the Rift to avoid this and you didn’t listen!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your tone, Captai-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“iUna mierda! [I won’t watch shit!]”  She turned to Raiko. “There are patients, corporals, soldiers, nurses, INNOCENT LIVES THERE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The order is to bomb the area, not the hospital.”  Raiko spoke and Korra scoffed at his ignorance. “If there are casualties on it, they are collateral damage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if they’re going to be so precise with it.  As if they won’t do anything to destroy their enemy. Do you care so little of your men to call them collateral damage?!”  She rubbed her hands on her face. “ You need to call off the order!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!” Franco yelled now and his eyes widened when Korra suddenly pointed her gun at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SOMEONE WHO’S ABOUT TO COMMIT TREASON IF YOU DON’T SHUT THE FUCK UP!” She turned to Raiko again. “CALL. OFF. THE. ORDER!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when they heard it, the sound of plane engines filling the sky.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late to do so!”  Raiko finally yelled and Korra groaned out in frustration, bumping into Kuvira -who she didn’t notice had followed- on her way out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She punched the car when she reached it and buried her face in her hands, feeling Kuvira’s presence suddenly next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Radio Katara and tell them to evacuate.”  She opened the door and got in her car. </span>
</p><p><span>“And if they</span> <span>find out?”  Kuvira stared at Korra through the opened window and she gritted her teeth. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to snitch?!” Kuvira shook her head with all honesty. “Then do it! It’s an order!” After a salute, the Lieutenant took off on a sprint; while Korra turned on her car and began the four-hour journey that threatened to turn into at least a three-hour one.  She punched the steering wheel a few times, angry at herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one day she chose to escape and be happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one day she decided to let go and be with Asami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the one day she wasn’t around her duties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day she failed Asami because she couldn’t see the planes on the horizon anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which meant that she would be beyond late. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When  I started writing this story I wanted the prologue to be used at least in Chapter 20.  Glad I made good on that promise, but it also means this story might reach its end soon. </p><p>Yet, I did say that I had another fanfic in the works and that wasn't a lie...I just didn't want to post it without figuring out If I really wanted it to be a She-ra and LOK crossover one.  Glad I decided to make it that way because Korra and Adora together are straight-up five golden retrievers together. </p><p>Anyways, that fanfic will be available in my profile probably like 5 minutes after I upload this xd</p><p>Thank you all for the votes and comments.  They do make my day and I hope to see you in White Lies. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Collapsed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Slight mention of gore, wounds, and scars.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was carnage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were tears, blood, sobbing, screams full of pain, both enemy and friendly bodies around the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Korra had to compare it to something, she’d say this looked like a front-line battlefield in a heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she reached the grounds, she flew out of her car and sprinted through the smoke, trying to get to the hospital entrance.  Once she did, she stopped dead in her tracks as she stared up at the once big building.  Her eyes widened when she took in the damage done to it, the whole west wing was shattered and had fallen through.  It was simply falling apart, about to collapse. Her blood turned iced cold and she turned around to face where the survivors were.  She jogged to them, jumping from one to the other looking for her emerald eyes.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where is she?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra!!”  She whipped around to see a limping Jinora trying to make her way towards the captain.  She was crying, tainted with the black gun powder and dust from the explosion, her forehead slashed open and bleeding down to her face.  “Korra!!” She sobbed out once more and threw herself onto the captain’s arms, hugging each other tightly.  Korra pulled back first and cupped the nurse’s cheek to get her to focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jinora whe-”  Another sob interrupted her and Jinora’s legs gave out, Korra catching her on time. She sat the younger woman down on the floor and noticed she was shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, Kya, and Asami are missing, Korra.”  She looked up to see Opal.  There was blood on her cheek and trailing down her arms.  “Katara wouldn’t come out. Asami went looking in for her and-”  She took a deep breath. “Kya went in after her. Then it happened.”  Korra could feel herself shaking and she slowly stood up, feeling Jinora hug her leg. She looked between the two women, attempting to maintain herself composed. She had to be. Though her mind was on Asami, she couldn’t abandon the young nurse that clung to her for dear life.  Korra had been there, young and scared with no one to carry her to safety.  Her heart broke into a million pieces when Jinora tightened her grip when she tried to move to a better angle to pick her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need somewhere to set Jinora down.”  Opal nodded and watched as the captain leaned down and scooped Jinora off the ground bridal style. The younger nurse wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck tightly and buried her face in it.  Korra could feel the vibrations of her silent sobs.  Once she was secured, Opal guided her through the mass of people to where the rest of the nurses were.  She set Jinora down and turned back around when the hospital gave out a horrible sound. It was about to collapse and they all knew it. Korra looked at a soldier who was staring at the almost-collapsing building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You!”  The soldier turned and automatically saluted. “Secure the perimeter and don’t let anyone go in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Sí, mi capitán!”  Once the soldier scurried off, Korra started jogging towards the hospital entrance, when a hand tightly gripped her shoulder.  She turned to face its owner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already tried.  The front entrance is blocked by fallen wood.”  Mako told her and she rubbed her forehead forcefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There has to be another entrance… a window or something… The fallen structure, even.”  She started walking towards the fallen west wing and frowned at the damage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra-”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Mako?!”  She turned to face him, yelling in frustration.  “You won’t stop me from going in!  I need to get her back, I need to get the three of them out before this thing falls over!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m doing this with you!” He yelled back, taking Korra aback with his outburst. “I was going to say that there’s a broken window on the East wing that’s in good condition to crawl in.”  He sighed and turned to walk towards it, Korra following behind.  “I saw it when I arrived a few minutes ago.”  He mumbled and gestured to the window once they made it.  Korra inspected it and bit her lip, it was significantly high up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright push me up and I’ll pull you in.”  Mako nodded at Korra’s instruction.  He leaned himself against the wall and leaned down to grab Korra’s foot as she put her hands on his shoulder.  “Okay, ready? I’m gonna try and jump to reach it.”  He nodded and took a deep breath. “Go!”  Mako pushed Korra up and she used the momentum to hop and grab the window edge, pulling herself in. She winced as a few shards of glass stabbed her hands but quickly brushed them up and leaned out the window.  She extended her hand towards Mako, who got a running start and jumped to grab her hand; Korra pulled him in with considerable ease.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to move quickly while we still have the sun in our fa-”  Another screeching sound interrupted him and they both looked at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we find them and still have time, we need to try and see if we can salvage some medicine for the patients outside.”  Mako nodded at Korra’s suggestion as they carefully walked through the debris.  Silence filled the earth as they made their way around what used to be the emergency room.  They found their first person there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kya laid on her side unconscious on the floor and they quickly made their way towards her.  Aside from the blood dripping from some parts of her body, she looked mostly okay, and somewhat responded when Korra shook her gently and called her name.  “We need to get her outside.”  Without another word from her, Mako gently scooped her up and took her to the window they used to get in.  She could hear Mako’s screams for help as she walked further in and outside of that room.  She gasped at the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second floor was collapsing inwards and half the stairs were missing, as well as the room where they kept their medicine.  She could even see Katara’s desk on the first floor and her eyes trailed down to the body under it.  Her breath stilled and she quickly ran to it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara was alive, at the time, she could see her breathing.  She picked up the desk carefully and moved it to the side to uncover her body, looking down to inspect her injuries.  They were bad.  Really bad.  Her body seemed shattered and there was a piece of wood stabbed on her abdomen. Korra gently lifted her off the uncomfortable debris and set her down in a clear area.  As soon as she let go of Katara, a bloody hand tried to grip her arm.  The grip was beyond weak, almost slipping as Korra looked over to solemn and dull blue eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mako should be back soon… we’ll get you help, okay?” Korra said to the older woman, whose mouth was beginning to drip blood.  “Why didn’t you go out?” She whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… wanted to make sure...everyone was out…” Katara’s voice was raspy, barely traveling through the dense air.  “I didn’t mean… for them…”  Korra shook her head and shushed her, her tears clouding her vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Katara… I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean-” A hand cupped her cheek and Korra couldn’t help the sob that escaped through her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay… we knew what it meant to come here… it’s okay to let go.”  Korra shook her head, stilled by Katara’s bloody hands cupping her cheeks gently. “I’m tired, Korra… so tired… and meeting my husband after this will be a blessing…”  Katara’s attempt at a smile was made. “Thank you… for this hospital… for everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A last breath was taken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra gritted her teeth and glared to the side.  It wasn’t fair, not at all, because she wasn’t the only one.  She knew outside nurses weren’t going to make it either, that almost all the soldiers that were here wounded were gone.  Korra looked back down at Katara and began to pick her up when Mako’s voice rang in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”  Korra’s eyes met him and she shook her head; standing up with Katara in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take her outside.  I’ll find Asami.”  Her voice was flat and stern, slightly raspy at the choked cry she had on her throat.  She handed Katara to Mako and turned around to search through the rest of the fallen hospital.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra would be damned if she let the war take Asami away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she found her, unconscious under the stairs that served partly as protection from her.  She sobbed out at her state, all bloody and uniform almost torn to shreds; deep gashes on her arms and one on her chest that will surely scar.  What mattered to Korra, though, was that she was breathing steady. She looked at her nurse’s face and frowned deeply.  The black stains reminded her of the ones she wore the day she fixed Raiko’s car, and she still looked absolutely beautiful.  She pushed the fallen stairs pieces off of her lover and tried to scoop her up as well, interrupted by a groan from her.  Asami opened her eyes slightly and blinked a few times to focus on the captain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Korra..?”  She whispered out. Korra tried to get a word in, but Asami groaned loudly, probably feeling all the wounds she had on her body. “Kor… I don’t want to die…” The sound of the hospital shrieking again and Korra’s heartbreak filled the air once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to die.”  Korra tried to maintain her voice composed and swallowed.  “I’m getting you out, okay? I promise.”  The nurse could only nod once before she collapsed unconscious again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not Asami.  Korra would rather die herself than let Asami slip away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Korra scooped her lover up and made her way to the window as carefully as she walked before.  Upon reaching it, she saw Mako starting to slip in, only to stop when his eyes landed on his “fiancee”.  He frowned and dropped down to help catch Asami slowly and gently on his arms.  After waiting for Korra to drop down, he looked between them and handed her back to the captain, who gave him a thankful nod.  The deal didn’t matter now; Mako knew Asami would prefer being in Korra’s arms in such a vulnerable state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way towards where Korra left Jinora and Opal through the sea of fallen and injured soldiers and nurses.  Korra could feel the hot tears streaming down her face, but she didn’t care.  It wasn’t fair.  Selfless Katara had stayed behind, and she could see from the corner of her eye how they were covering her body with a blanket.  Selfless Kya had tried to get them both out and almost had the west wing collapse on her.  Selfless Asami had actually made it halfway to Katara before she was taken down.  Korra looked down at her lover in her arms.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selfish Korra didn’t deserve her. She felt responsible for this mess, knowing she should’ve been at that meeting to stop this. Part of her wondered if she could’ve even stopped it. Probably not, considering that Franco basically led that meeting and she didn’t have a voice with him around.  Yet, she’d feel less responsible and would’ve found a way to get all of them out safely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra let out a pained sigh, sniffling and locking eyes with Opal, who had Jinora clinging to her for dear life.  She frowned at the younger girl; she didn’t deserve to be traumatized like this. However, deep down, she knew Katara was right: they all knew what it meant to come here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Korra set Asami down next to Opal, support started to arrive at the scene: ambulances, military cars, soldiers, commanders.  They all started assessing the situation quickly to try and get the survivors to nearby hospitals, and to start cleaning up the area. After leaving Asami with Opal, who was helping her and Kya with supplies the new nurses had brought in, Korra quickly made her way to the makeshift Valley of the Fallen to look for Katara.  Once she found her -which took longer than anticipated with all the commotion-, she picked her up to take her with her to the group.  Korra refused to let Katara get lost within all the wreckage and to be buried in an unmarked grave. She deserved better.  She deserved to be buried back in Spain with her husband and the rest of her family.  Mako was speaking with a worried Lin when she got back, and Raiko was looking around the area with widened eyes.  She felt the rage getting to her.  This was mostly his fault and she voiced his opinion.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes fell on her as she stepped closer to him with Katara’s limp body in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This.”  She gently lifted the body slightly. “And this.”  She gestured to all of the commotion with her head. “Is YOUR fault, </span>
  <em>
    <span>General</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Capt-”  Lin spoke, but Korra interrupted her with her voice full of venom, her tone low and composed.  She was too tired to yell, only feeling hurt and exhausted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a coward, Raiko.  How could you do this?”  His face grew serious and he straightened up his pose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“War isn’t a walk through the park, </span>
  <em>
    <span>captain.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Casualties happen.”  Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath at his words. She turned to Lin, lifting the Katara again; the blanket brushing against her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want her to be taken to Spain to her family.  Do not lose her, please.”  Lin nodded with sadness in her eyes, taking Katara from her hands.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last time Korra saw Katara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Raiko with a scowl and resumed their conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A casualty is me getting shot in the frontlines, General. This- this was a direct attack to your men that could’ve been avoided!”  At his silence, she spoke again. “You know I’m right!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to do something about the way I choose to strategize, then why don’t you go out on the battlefield and do it yourself!”  Raiko raised his voice and Korra took a second to blink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s all he wanted, and he pinned her against the wall with this.  He knew she wouldn’t say no, she couldn’t.  Raiko got on her good side by not giving her the direct order, that had worked perfectly and this was his final card hand.  She gritted her teeth and her eyebrows furrowed in anger.  She did owe it to them as well, to all the injured and the dead. Korra looked over at Asami and frowned.  She owed it to her as well. Her eyes trailed to Lin who was giving orders with Katara still in her arms, her words stuck on her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ ...sometimes leaving is the best choice…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra remembered how her words made her feel, how maybe she was right and how mad she had gotten at herself for thinking of even leaving Asami.  Yet, now… Now it seemed like the best thing to do.  To leave and finish this war once and for all from the only place that could be possible, not from the commodity of Asami’s arms.  Raiko was watching her intently and she was about to respond until she saw Kuvira running to her.  She frowned.  She would not only be leaving Asami because there was no way she was going to let Raiko send Kuvira with her.  Korra turned her attention back to Raiko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My condition is that Kuvira stays at the base, and you do anything in your power to help the survivors.”  Raiko studied her for a moment and nodded.  He seemed pleased with her decision and that angered Korra even more.  An arm roughly pulled her to the side and was met with furious green eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to the front li-”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not your decision to make, Kuvira.”  They glared at each other, Mako joining their conversation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going, it’s only fair I go as well.”  He spoke and Korra turned to him, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to marry Asami first. Then you can do whatever you want. You owe </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her. I owe here </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was my faul-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t!”  Kuvira gripped Korra’s shoulders with exasperation. “None of this is your fault, Korra.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is, partially at least.”  She frowned.  “I should’ve been here and not in Tanger with Asami.”  Mako pulled a face at that, but both women ignored him.  “I will never sleep if I don’t do this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you never will if you do this either.”  Kuvira bit back, Korra wincing at the truth in those words.  It’s not like she had been sleeping well. “If you’re going, I’m coming with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”  Kuvira glared harder at the sudden yell. Korra’s gaze softened and she motioned to Asami with her head, Kuvira understanding the silent plea.  “Please…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want her to be alone… Kuvira, please.”  Kuvira’s eyes grew soft and her gaze fell on the floor. After a moment they locked eyes again and she nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She won’t be.  No matter what happens, she won’t be.”  She squeezed Korra’s shoulder. “I promise.”  Korra felt herself relax at the words.  She knew what Kuvira meant by them, that she’d never leave Asami alone if Korra never made it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart ached in a way that made her physically sick, as she kneeled and placed a soft kiss on Asami’s broken lips.  She placed their foreheads together, and with a silent ‘I love you’, she stood up and made her way towards Raiko. In her walk towards the General, she wondered what Asami would think and said once she woke up and didn’t see her.  Also wondered if she’d ever forgive her decision.  The hope of returning safely to Asami’s arms was bound to be the only thing that would keep her grounded this time to come.  Their love was the only hope she would have as she faced the war right on the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra wiped her tears and stood in salute when Raiko noticed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I await orders, Sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final screech, the hospital collapsed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Welcome to the Rif</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a few days since Korra has had a goodnight’s sleep.  The image of all their hard work collapsing on the ground, the desperate commotion, Asami basically begging for her life, and Katara dying on her hands; all those memories kept replaying on her head every time she closed her eyes. She scanned the horizon that moved up and down because of the bumpy road, then looked over at the rest of the squad in the back of the convoy truck; frowning when she saw how tired they seemed.  Most of them were new cadets, so they looked on the verge of death.  However, even the oldest of soldiers on this caravan looked close to passing out from exhaustion, Korra being certainly one of them.  Her eyes turned the view again and sighed.  It’s been what? Five days since she left Tetuán?  Seemed like so.  Once again, her days were merging into one; just as they did before when she spent most of her days on the front lines. </p><p>Asami should be awake by now, she assumed. The captain had left her side once she was successfully transported to the main hospital in Tetuán.  Raiko had the decency to ask Korra if she wanted to delay her leave to the front until her nurse woke, but she decided not to.  She’d never leave if she saw those pleading emerald eyes staring back into her sapphire ones. Asami’s intoxicating voice telling her to stay would make it even harder.  Worse yet, selfishly, how could she tell Asami that Katara and most of the other nurses didn’t make it?  That the only ones left were Jinora and Opal, and Kya, who had decided to go back to Spain. That poor Jinora had been left broken and could barely function through the day without Opal calming her down since even Kai had gone MIA after the explosion. She couldn’t handle the thought of Asami’s heart shattering before her eyes. </p><p>So, with a soft kiss to unconscious lips and tears in her eyes, Korra decided to simply take her leave. Kuvira and Mako would take care of her as long as they could, right? <em> She’d want me to do it, though.  </em>She knew this all too well. </p><p>What a fucking coward.</p><p>Asami would never forgive her. </p><p>However, being selfless wasn’t what kept Korra alive these past three years and wow did she hate herself for this excuse.  Yet, that was the truth and she promised herself to be better once this was all over.  To be better for both of them.  For now, this is how it was supposed to be. </p><p>Korra looked over at Bolin, who had his eyes closed and his head leaned back against the drape that covered the truck. Seeing Opal crying while saying goodbye to Bolin broke her heart enough.  She felt even more selfish, not being able to spare Bolin from the front lines; the feeling intensified when she was glad to have a familiar face on the squad and for being jealous of his calm state. </p><p>The captain opted by mimicking Bolin’s pose and tried to get some quick shut-eye.  As soon as she closed her eyes, though, the same images covered her mind, making her eyebrows furrow in frustration and open them.  She sighed and shook her head, trying to focus on something else and going down a quick memory.  Korra chuckled softly, if Kuvira were here she’d be telling some story to embarrass the captain in front of her squad.  That thought alone sparked a memory she’d never forget.  Closing her eyes and leaning back like Bolin, she tried to focus on that day; quickly falling into a relaxed trance. </p><p>The memory played almost like a movie and Korra found herself smiling, thinking of the day she met her best friend. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Morocco, 3 years ago </em>
</p><p><em> What a waste of time. </em> Korra thought as her feet dragged her through the streets of the military base, rocks crouching under her close shoes and her small suitcase banging against her leg... She was thankful she had put on the male shoes she used for her father’s academic reunions back home.  Dressing as a man and having male clothes had their privileges.  Still, she couldn’t shake off the uncomfortable feeling the light blue dress triggered and all the stares that lingered.  Her annoyance was showing.  Of course, men were going to stare at the first woman they see that isn’t in a nurse’s uniform in probably years. </p><p>She had just come back from Tangér where all her somewhat dreams were shattered and Korra was beyond furious with a lot of people: her biological parents, the people who killed them, the rebels, and everyone who participated in this war that just got in the middle of everything.  Yet, most of her anger resided on herself, for thinking that she could get closure for the first time in her life. Korra frowned.  Did closure even exist? Still, her anger seemed more than justified; especially when she found it drifting to Morocco itself.  </p><p>This place took everything from her.  Her innocence, her mother, her life, her peace; everything was shattered by this godforsaken place. </p><p>The military propaganda on the base was never-ending ever since she arrived two days ago, making it obvious how much they needed soldiers.  Her attention was caught by it, her mind tempting her to just sign the papers and let her frustrations go on the field.  That was ridiculous, of course...right? She eyed the captain that was behind the table in front of the main building, a woman -maybe in her late forties- with scars on her cheek.  Was the military so desperate that they let women in? </p><p>“Are you going to apply, kid?” Korra frowned at herself when she noticed she had been staring at the captain that was speaking to her.  “We are in need of soldiers out there.  It’s quite rough.” </p><p>“I didn’t know women could apply to the military.”  The captain raised her eyebrow.  “Patriarchy says so, not me.”  Korra shrugged and was met with an amused face. </p><p>“Rules seem to grow flexible when the Spanish honor is at stake apparently.  You’d be surprised at how many women apply and try to get through training.”  Korra stepped closer as the captain spoke and looked down at the documents, putting her suitcase on the floor. </p><p>“Try?”  She picked up a paper and scanned through it quickly.  It was the basic rules of the military. </p><p>“Most of them don’t get through it...it’s like the superiors make it harder for us on purpose. “ She studied the then civilian and let out a chuckle.  “You could try but I don’t think you’d even make it through basic training.”  That made Korra’s eyes shot up to meet the captain’s with a deep frown. </p><p>“Good thing I’m not interested then.”  She threw the paper at the desk and turned to leave when the captain’s voice captured her attention. </p><p> “You’re here for something.  Did you find it?”  The captain had her eyebrow raised again and her arms crossed against her chest.</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” </p><p>“Well, you’re a young woman standing in the middle of a warzone.”  The captain shrugged. “If I were to bet I’d say you’re looking for something and the disappointment that’s across your face proves to me that you didn’t find it.”  Korra tilted her head and gave a soft pout.  Was she that transparent?  She decided to own up to that question. </p><p>“I feel like I don’t belong anywhere,”  Korra stated casually. </p><p>“Then maybe you can do something until you find your place.  Hell, maybe you’ll find where you belong here.” A slip of paper was pushed towards Korra and she looked down at it.  “Though, I should warn you that it’s not a walk in the park.  Signing that paper is literally signing a death sentence.”  The young woman scanned through the paper and gave out a sigh.  Could this be the answer she was looking for?  Will she actually find something on the battlefield, maybe after?</p><p>“What will I find after the war though, if I survive?”  She decided to ask out of curiosity and saw the older captain frown deeply, tilting her head. </p><p>“I have no idea, kid. But wouldn’t it be interesting to find out?” </p><p>Korra’s eyes shifted between the document and the pen, worrying her lip between her front teeth.  It was a hard thing to consider, that was for sure; she couldn’t just leave Senna and Tonraq like that after all they had done for her.  She loved them, <em> they </em> were her parents.  Yet,  Korra’s mind shifted towards her biological ones.  Her father had sold her <em> here </em> like a pig to the slaughter.  <em> They </em> had marked her, <em> they </em> sold her again like a piece of bread, and if she hadn’t escaped- </p><p>Her breath hitched. </p><p>She hated everything this country has brought upon her and all that had brought upon the country that saved her. <em> Who </em> had saved her and given her a nice and normal life, full of things she didn’t imagine having as a toddler in that house in Tangér.  Korra thought she owed Spain her life and everything that it gave her.  In fact, she saw it as a way to repay the debt she thought she had on her shoulders.  At this moment, that justified her impulsive decision; her rage towards her origins, the ones that Tonraq and Senna never let her forget because they thought it would be good for her. She always had her old culture present, not in a bad way.  Yet, that seemed to backfire at this moment, though it wasn’t their fault. </p><p>It was Korra’s for never learning a proper way to get rid of that anger. </p><p>She wanted revenge. What better one than to make the country suffer as she did?</p><p>Tonraq and Senna would understand, right? </p><p>With a deep breath, Korra took the piece of paper, scanned through it quickly, and filled up the basic information.  Everything was in order, all as it should be in standard military benefits.  In case she died, her parents would be compensated.  That’s all she wanted to know and cared about right now.  So, with another deep sigh, she leaned down and within a blink of an eye, her signature was on the paper. She blinked and looked up at the captain, whose expression seemed like a masked solemn. </p><p>“Captain Lin Beifong.”  She outstretched her hand towards Korra, who shook it. </p><p>“Korra Me-”  A click sound with a flash interrupted them, making them both look at the source of it.</p><p>“Sorry, the moment was too perfect to pass up.”  The woman in uniform shrugged and Korra found herself glaring at her.  She was beautiful, don’t get her wrong; the sun did wonders to her green eyes and skin.  Yet, something about having her picture taken always upset Korra.  With a grumble expressing that same thought, she returned her gaze to Beifong who was looking at her and sizing her up.  She leaned down and searched through the box, handing her a bundle of clothes once she was done.  </p><p>“I’ll have a soldier escort you to the barracks so you can change and settle down with your personal belongings. Your training starts in ten minutes, be sure to be in uniform by then.” Korra nodded, picking up the clothes, the suitcase, and the paper Lin handed her. The woman with the camera spoke again. </p><p>“Captain I can take her if you want.” The woman shrugged and Lin cleared her throat, making her quickly straighten up.  All Lin did was nod and, after a salute, the woman motioned at Korra to follow her.  They walked in silence for a moment, before she broke it. </p><p>“My name’s Kuvira, by the way.”  Korra nodded at her, choosing to stay quiet; but to her annoyance, Kuvira spoke again.  “What brings you to the war?” She glared sideways at the soldier and frowned.  </p><p>“That’s none of your business.”  Kuvira scoffed and shook her head, guiding Korra through the barrack’s entrance. “Why do you ask?” She shrugged. </p><p>“Just wanted to compare situations, I guess.” </p><p>“Why? Why did you enlist?” </p><p>“Well, that’s none of your business now is it?”  Kuvira smirked at Korra, who rolled her eyes.  She deserved that.  However, Kuvira surprised her when she kept speaking. “I had nothing else better to do.” They crossed some doors and found themselves in a room full of bunk beds with a few soldiers walking around.  Kuvira looked down again at the paper and grinned.  “Looks like we are sharing beds.” </p><p>She had nothing else better to do?   Korra found herself furrowing her eyebrows in anger at the revelation.  Where were the patriotic feeling, the reasons, and the personal need to enter the war? Had Kuvira really joined simply for fun? Just because she had nothing better to do?  She bit her lip, thinking of how Kuvira could just simply enlist without hatred or being upset about something.  Did she even care how much the war was costing Spain? How many lives had it taken?</p><p>In a moment of clarity,  Korra suddenly frowned at herself.  No one had forced her to sign the paper but her own damn hatred. </p><p>Kuvira must’ve seen Korra struggling with her thoughts because she sighed and stopped walking. </p><p>“I literally had nothing else to do.”  Her face was serious and her lips in a deep frown.  “You feel like you don’t belong while I literally have nowhere else to go. I found the opportunity to belong somewhere and I took it.”  She pointed at the beds. “You want the top or bottom?” </p><p>“You already settled on the top.”  Korra pointed at the suitcase on the top bunk and Kuvira chuckled. </p><p>“You’re right.”  She looked at Korra up and down. “You look like a bottom person anyway.”  What was that supposed to mean? She handed Korra back the paper and jumped up to sit on her bed.  “Bathroom is down the hall to the right.  Go change to your uniform.” </p><p>“You give me orders now?” Korra set down the suitcase on her mattress and held the bundle of clothes to her chest. </p><p>“No, but I know not to upset superiors.  I only enlisted twenty minutes ago and already heard Beifong yelling before you came here and I don’t want to hear her yelling again.  Besides, you really want to stay in that dress?” She pointed at Korra’s clothing with her chin and the latter nodded slowly.  Kuvira had a point. Plus, the dress was indeed uncomfortable. </p><p>Once Korra found the bathroom and changed clothing, she was staring at herself through the bathroom mirror. The uniform felt..right, as if she was meant to wear it.  It made her feel powerful, ready, and strong, though her physique said the complete opposite.  Regardless, the uniform gave her the security she needed to get through all of this and it made her want to be the best at what she was about to do. She swore, at that moment, to have her body radiate that same feeling. Korra turned around and shuffled on her stance to get a better view and tilted her head at the mirror, then looked down at the uniform. It was both satisfying and unsettling how the uniform felt so quickly like a second skin.  That thought was interrupted, though, when she moved again and her hair cascaded down onto her face. Korra sighed and pulled it up onto a high ponytail, thinking of how uncomfortable her hair was about to become.  Maybe she should consider cutting it. </p><p>After one last look in the mirror, Korra made her way back to the bunk to find Kuvira rummaging through her suitcase and putting her camera on its case. She found herself staring at the other soldier and smiling back when Kuvira sent a grin her way.  Maybe when they learn more about each other they could have a somewhat friendship. At this thought, another one came to mind. </p><p>
  <em> This is war, not a walk through the park.  </em>
</p><p>She was meant to lose at least <em> something </em> on the time she spent here, she couldn’t get attached and lose even more people on the way to a possible victory.  Korra was determined now to push everyone she could away. </p><p>“By the way, I managed to slip in a bottle of whiskey.  Want to sneak out later and drink it?” Kuvira grinned wider and showed the tip of the bottle through her suitcase. </p><p>Well, maybe Kuvira could be the exception. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A tug to her rifle made Korra shoot her eyes open in panic and kick her leg forward.  Her foot landed forcefully against the culprit’s chest pinning them back and she slipped out her boot knife to press it against their neck.  It all happened in a blur and all that poor Bolin could do was squeak frightened. </p><p>“I’m sorry!  I thought you were finally sleeping and I was trying to make you comfortable.”  He had his hands up and tried to shift his position.  Korra sighed in relief, dropping her foot and pulling herself back against her seat. </p><p>“Fuck, Bolin...you scared the shit out of me…”  The captain rubbed her eyes, stifling a yawn against her hand. Korra glared sideways at the crowd staring at them and they all shifted their gaze somewhere else.  She looked down at her hands once they all did and groaned. God, was she tired.   </p><p>“Are you okay?”  She looked up to see concerned green eyes and smiled at the soldier.  He was such a sweetheart, it was a shame he decided to follow his brother into this wasteland. </p><p>“Honestly? No. I’m not ready to go out there and fight for something I no longer believe in.”  Bolin nodded slowly and slowly leaned his head towards the squad.  Korra got the message in seconds.  “I don’t care anymore, Bo.  I’m here, aren’t I?  That’s what matters.”  </p><p>“What should matter is doing the right thing, you’ve said.”  His look had turned determined as she nodded.  “This isn’t the right thing. Leaving Opal behind is the worst thing I could’ve done, Korra.” </p><p>“She’s going to be fine, Bolin, and so will you.”  The captain leaned in, this time in a sympathetic manner, and squeezed his shoulder.  “I won’t let anything happen to you.”  Bolin let out a humorless chuckle and put his hand over Korra’s to squeeze it. </p><p>“Korra you could be the best out there...and you still can’t assure that.” Bolin patted the hand and Korra leaned back again onto her own personal space.  “We chose this life.” </p><p>“And I can’t say I regret it Bolin and you can’t either.”  The soldier tilted his head at her in confusion, so Korra filled in the blanks.  “If we hadn’t enlisted we wouldn’t have met Opal and Asami.”  She smiled in relief when Bolin pulled his signature grin and nodded.  </p><p>“You’re right. I’m glad for that at least.”</p><p>They stayed silent for a moment and Korra’s mind started drifting again. She smiled thinking of that night that Kuvira and she shared the bottle of whiskey on and how much trouble they had gotten into for it.  No wonder they both got in shape so fast, the captains always punished them with extra exercise every time they disobeyed...which was quite a lot during those first months.  However,  they quickly sobered up and Korra’s physique was now a product of overworking herself to jump through ranks and gaining respect.  </p><p>She frowned, though, when another short memory came to mind.  It took her two weeks to finally get permission to speak with her parents and they were supportive but devastated at her decision. Her mom sobbed on the phone and her dad seemed more composed but hurt.  She promised, though, to send a letter every time she could, and that she did.  Korra told Kuvira about it that same night in the top bed while they shared it. She was the only person the captain ever let in, her only friend.  Then Asami came along and the rest is history. </p><p>“Korra…”  She looked over at Bolin, who looked troubled. “I’m sorry about everything.” </p><p>“About what?” He sighed. </p><p>“The whole mess with Asami’s family...the wedding.  I know I’m not at fault, but they’re my family too and I can’t help but feel responsible.  I wouldn’t know what to do if that happened to me with Opal.”  Korra smiled softly at the boy drowning in guilt. He was right, it wasn’t his fault. Still, hearing the apology made her heart warm up further for the soldier; and it was that moment Korra decided she would protect him with her life no matter if it cost it. He didn’t deserve to die out here. </p><p>“Thank you, Bo, that means a lot. Not all is bad, though.   At least you get a free trip to Mexico after all this.”  They both giggled at the joke and Korra let out a sigh.  Maybe if Asami forgave her after all this, they could go visit the brothers and the tequileras.  It was a dream of hers, to go and explore Latinamerica and to see the different cultures and history of them.  She perked up at the thought. Maybe they could go to Argent-</p><p>An explosion yanked Korra out of her thoughts and she yelped as the convoy truck fell sideways with Bolin landing on her.  Her ears were ringing and she groaned in pain at the sudden hit on her head and her riffle stabbing against her side.  She tried to take deep breaths to steady herself but Bolin’s weight and the position made it almost impossible... He groaned on top of her and quickly sat up to let the woman breathe after the impact. She quickly turned on her side and her eyes widened at the scene. There were rebels everywhere, running through the hills to get to the trucks and soldiers already firing back.</p><p>“AMBUSH!!!” The captain yelled, quickly running out of the fallen truck and taking cover behind it, some members of her squad -including Bolin- joining her.  Shots were being fired, grenades thrown and pained yelling as some soldiers fell.  </p><p>“PROTECT THE SUPPLY TRUCK. DON’T LET THEM TAKE ANYTHING.” Korra took down some rebels and carefully made her way towards the truck carrying the ammunition and medical supplies to order the protection formation around it. </p><p>She certainly didn’t miss this.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Farewell to the Newlywed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You got married an hour ago and you’re here all covered in grease.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Asami looked up from the motor she was working on and wiped some sweat off her forehead with her arm.  She looked down on herself.  Asami looked better than she did weeks ago.  The wounds in her back and torso -gashes and punctures from the wood- were meant to scar from the moment they were inflicted and she had a small cut running horizontally from her eye to her lip. There were bruising patterns all over her arms and legs, but overall she was mostly healed. Yet, Kuvira was right.  Her once white tank top had turned grey and her camo pants had streaks of grease and dust.  The only thing that was acceptable in her new uniform was her boots and her intact high ponytail.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Vira.”  The engineer rolled her eyes. “Do you expect me to go on a honeymoon?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if it’ll get you off this hell hole.”  Kuvira mumbled as she walked around and climbed her way to the roof of the car Asami was working on. She sat there with her legs crossed and looked down at the former nurse.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra left three weeks ago from what Asami has counted and a lot has happened.  There was something about new beginnings that people romanticized and Asami just didn’t seem to get. This was a new beginning for her, considering the fact that she had decided to step down as a nurse and take on Varrick’s offer to work as a mechanic in the army, and it wasn’t what she expected</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Although this is all she wanted since she left Madrid, Asami felt... empty. Waking up and not finding the deep oceans she had fallen in love with was beyond discouraging.  She had spent the next three days wondering and trying to understand the reasons on her own, but it was finally Kuvira who stepped in and made her somewhat understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Warfare and commitment to the cause are all we know, Asami.  You can’t blame Korra for succumbing to the only reality she had known for the last few years.  She loves you, she wants this war to end for you and everyone.  It’s exhausting to fight.”  Kuvira had said one day over breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she was wrong, but that was very unlikely.  If someone knew ‘Korra the Soldier’ to her totality that was Kuvira.  Alas,  Asami couldn’t help the feeling of loss and uncertainty</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What if Korra didn’t come back? What if she came back in a body bag?  What if the last interaction they had was in the crumbling hospital?  Asami winced internally.  That was another train of thought on its own.  All the lives lost that day caused a major panic around the whole army and the nurses that were left alive were indeed broken. She and Opal had to help Jinora a lot after Asami woke up, even more, when they told the young girl that, after a second extensive search, they couldn’t find Kai.  Jinora was devastated and so was everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Asami, however, couldn’t stop thinking about how incompetent the generals were to give that order and just not care about them.  Were they so unimportant? So disposable? The people who were fighting and helping the country while they sat in the safety of their offices didn’t seem to matter to them.  Katara hadn’t mattered to them.  Even Korra’s rogue decision to disobey orders didn’t save her and it almost got Asami and Kya killed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came here for a reason.  Did Korra send you?”  Asami looked up at Kuvira with playful eyes and the other woman scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had grown close, more than they were before Korra’s departure.  Kuvira had mentioned to Asami how Korra made her promise to take care of her and how she agreed even though it wasn’t needed.  Kuvira had grown fond of Asami and would take care of her as any friend would.  Still, the former nurse would often pick on the soldier and make comments about how she only took care of her because Korra always ordered her to do so.  It was just a healthy joke, of course, Asami knew how important she was to Kuvira and vice versa.  She had found another sister in this mess.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Kuvira finally had a shot to fire back at Asami’s teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t take orders from other captains.”  The former Lieutenant grinned proudly. “I make them now.”  Asami smiled at her and got back to work.  It had been hard for Kuvira to receive her promotion and new uniform without Korra present, yet she always mentioned how thankful she was for Asami, who had been to the ceremony without her even asking.  Asami knew from the relief she saw in Kuvira’s eyes when she spotted her in the building that she had made the right choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the same relief Asami felt two hours ago when she was standing on the altar with Mako in front of a bunch of journalists and saw Kuvira in the back of the room along with Jinora and Opal.  It was comforting and she felt safe, but overall it made saying “I do” much harder than it had to be; yet, the idea that her parents would get La Telefonica and their money back as soon as the documents reached Spain somewhat comforted her.  Asami felt as if she was betraying Korra and seeing her best friend there being supportive made her heartache, she deserved to go through that alone.  However, she did notice then how similar the two friends really are.  Even if Asami had told Korra to not show up and stay away, she would’ve been there and Kuvira made promise of her appearance even though Asami told her it wasn’t necessary the day prior.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korra.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Korra…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got any news?” The engineer leaned away from the car and wiped her hands on her pants. At Kuvira’s silence, she locked eyes with the new captain and found her frowning. “What happened?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rebels cut communication access with our troops. We only just found out yesterday.”  She shifted on her “seat”.  “No letters, no radio communications...nothing is coming through.”  Asami felt her breath hitch at this and nauseous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?”  Kuvira bit her lip and looked down at her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were getting married today and I thought that…”  She took a deep breath. “You had enough in your mind as it was.  I didn’t want to add more to your struggle.”  Asami suddenly felt like passing out, her mind filling with dread and the most upsetting scenarios.  Her face must’ve shown it because in the midst of her anxiety she saw Kuvira frown deeply. “Hey.”  The captain dropped from the roof of the car and put her hands on Asami’s shoulders. “Everything will be fine.  Mako’s squad leaves today and they’ll try to get the communications through.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to know if she’s okay...”  Asami whispered and felt her eyes gloss. “I wish she could just tell me if she was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had received only one letter from Korra almost two weeks ago. Asami kept it on her person at all times, even hiding it in her wedding dress during her ceremony. It was partly an apology and Asami felt herself frowning when she realized that it was.  Korra had nothing to apologize for in Asami’s book, even if she had small issues with the way she had left. A part of Asami wished she would’ve waited for her to wake up and have a proper goodbye like Opal and Bolin, but that was also a tad selfish.  Korra was a soldier, Kuvira had been right and Asami couldn’t erase three years in just merely one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kuvira gave her a side hug and sighed, the letter growing heavy on Asami’s pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>December  28, 1926</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mi amada Asami</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My beloved Asami]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been crazy to think that I left merely a few days ago and they’ve been feeling like years to me.  Every minute without you feels like, dare I say, a full decade.  You have no idea how hard it was to leave without a proper goodbye, I’m so sorry about that. I know it’s not an excuse, but I needed to do this; to leave and try to do </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>something</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> about this war.  It may not be much, but staying at the considerable safety of the base when I could be doing something... just feels wrong.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just wish things could play out differently. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will be home to your arms as soon as we close off the last battles of the war.  Before I came to the field there were talks about a possible surrender from Abd el-Krim, considering that -though it was a total disaster for us- the attack on the hospital did turn out to be effective.  I hate to say it, I can’t believe I wrote it and I don’t like that I’m even talking about this.  This letter isn’t for that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I doubt you want to hear about the war advances, I’ll send those to Kuvira if you want to read them.  I don’t want this to be a good-bye letter either, you deserve more than that, and I will fight to be able to see you again.  I don’t want you to worry about me, I’ll assure you I’m fine and will greet you with the biggest kiss I can master.  That is if you still want me to.  I know you must hate me for leaving the way I did.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just in case something does happen to me, though, I want you to know how much I love you and how much you mean to me. All my life I’ve felt as if I didn’t belong, even though I had a home with my loving parents and a road to education and greatness, something always has been...missing. People always told me I was too wild, too emotional, that I was hot-headed, and sometimes even beyond intense. I always wanted to do the good thing, to fill the voids that this country has left on me and those same emotions led me to sign my death sentence under Beifong’s gaze.  Yet, with you… You don’t balance me out like everyone wants me to be.  Asami, you compliment me.  You can be just as intense as me. I’ve never had anyone in my life that got me the way you do. You’re everything I didn’t know I needed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Which is why I’m sorry for all of this, for not being able to just pick you up and run away far from all this warfare.  To not be supporting you at your wedding.  To not be holding you at night.  To not have taken care of you when you were injured. Most of all, to not be there at all.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One day I’ll repay all this, I promise. Maybe you can even meet my parents!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was too straightforward, wasn’t it?  Whatever. I’m not crossing it out.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, mi amor.  Never forget that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With my heart on my sleeve, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>C̶a̶p̶t̶.̶ ̶K̶.̶ ̶M̶e̶   Your Korra. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami had memorized every single letter scribbled in that paper to heart.  Every dot, every swirl, and every way Korra wrote her words; even the small black stains (Asami assumed it was either dirt or gun powder)  and creases it came with. She kept reading over and over again before going to sleep in Korra’s bed.  Asami had taken the room for herself at Kuvira’s request since she couldn’t stay at the central hospital with Opal and Jinora after she stepped down. “Korra would’ve moved you in with her anyways.”  She had said and Asami couldn’t help but believe her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me when I say that everyone will be fine.”  Kuvira stepped away from the hug and patted Asami’s shoulder. “I snuck something here for you and you haven’t even noticed.”  Asami raised her eyebrow and Kuvira quickly made her way back to the roof of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know. The cars aren’t seats.  There are literally some chairs around you can use.”  She took Kuvira’s outstretched hand and the latter helped her up.  Asami sat next to her and saw Kuvira reach behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me it isn’t great to be sitting at the top.”  Kuvira winked and showed her the bottle of whiskey, causing Asami to chuckle and take it. “You know, the day Korra and I met I had snuck in one of these as well,”  Kuvira spoke as Asami ripped the seal and opened the bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonder if that’s how you got her to warm up to you.  You once said she hated you.”  She took a drink of the bottle and handed it back to Kuvira.  The other woman nodded and took a long gulp of the whiskey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.  You’re right about both things.”  She passed the bottle back. “It didn’t last long though.  Apparently, the way to Korra’s heart is either whiskey or whatever you did to her.”  They both chuckled and Asami took a drink. “We became friends after getting caught drinking a bottle from this same brand in the training grounds behind the barracks.”  Kuvira rubbed the back of her neck and Asami handed back the bottle after a drink.  They kept that same pace as they spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t she like you anyway?”  Asami asked and Kuvira chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I enlisted the first excuse I gave was that it was for fun.  I think I gave you that exact reason, and I’m not kidding but…”  Her expression turned solemn. “There’s obviously more to that.  I traveled all over Spain, eating where I could, doing small jobs to pay for that food, and motels to stay after I left Teresita’s orphanage. The biggest money sum I got was from working in La Mallorquina and selling the owner the recipe I knew.”  Asami smiled at this.  The world really was a small place after all.  “Do you know what I really wanted to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know but I know it wasn’t joining the army.”  Kuvira chuckled at this and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Travelling a lot led me to see a lot of places.  Always wanted to document them.  So with the money that I got from La Mallorquina, I bought myself a portable camera and tried to be a journalist. I started as an intern for this publisher back in Seville and he wanted photos of the war. Which led me here.”  She opened her arms a bit to generally signal the area then dropped them on her lap. “Beifong was recruiting that day.” Kuvira took the bottle from Asami and took a big swing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to take pictures of the battlefield as a soldier? Doesn’t the press have certain access?”  Asami raised her eyebrow and Kuvira shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do and well it wasn’t all that...Lin gave me the same speech she gave Korra.”  At Asami’s silence, she explained. “The ‘you haven’t found what you’re looking for, you feel like you don’t belong, why keep being that way?  Why be lost when you can fight for a cause?’”  Kuvira took another long swing and winced. “I had nothing else better to do.  I didn’t want to work for someone, I wanted to be someone.  Then my camera got broken during basic training.”  She frowned and Asami took the bottle, settling next to them. “Some asshole named Tahno broke it. Totally got a beating.”   They both chuckled and Asami tilted her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still have it?”  Kuvira nodded. “Bring it to me. I might be able to fix it.”  Kuvira grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in my old suitcase.  I’ll bring it when I move my stuff to the new apartment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure bring it over and we’ll fix it over some dinner or something.”  Kuvira reached over and grabbed the bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers to that!”  She took a swing. Asami studied her for a moment and remembered Korra’s words from the letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuvira…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  The captain passed the bottle to Asami, who hugged it against her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t it bother you to be here instead of the front?”  Kuvira’s eyebrows furrowed in thought and she bit her lip before responding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but this isn’t about my promise to Korra if that’s what you're wondering.”  Instant relief crossed through Asami’s face and she took a drink of the bottle. “They need a unit back in the base in case of an attack. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra mentioned something about that in her letter.  You know, about how the guilt would eat at her if she stayed in base.” She handed the bottle back to Kuvira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does eat at you…”  Kuvira took a quick sip. “But I can’t disobey Raiko’s orders either.  I wanted them to send me, I won’t lie...but they settled on the captains with more experience.”  She smiled at Asami.  “Besides it’s not so bad. I’m getting a free camera repair of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you are.”  Asami giggled and took the bottle back.  “Maybe we can e-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” A voice called out from the entrance of the garage and Asami quickly hid the bottle of whiskey behind the two. They both turned to look at Mako when he spoke again. “Sorry to interrupt. Mind if I steal Asami for a moment?”  Kuvira gave out a dramatic sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that if it is important I shouldn’t oppose.  Wouldn’t want to impose on your honeymoon.”  Kuvira stood up on the roof of the car and dropped with grace on the ground, reaching over to the bottle and the cap that Asami was handing to her. “We’ll finish this later.”  The captain started walking while trying to close the bottle when Mako grabbed her arm. He took the bottle, took a long swing, and handed it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let that be my last drink since there’s no alcohol over there.”  Kuvira looked angry for a second before frowning and giving him a knowing pat on the back.  Once she was gone, Mako stepped deeper into the garage and looked up at Asami when she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaving today? I thought you were leaving a few days after the wedding.”  She hopped down similar to the way Kuvira did and stood in front of Mako. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...I think it's best if I leave now.  I’ve waited long enough and”  He let out a big sigh. “Bolin is out there and I know he’s with Korra but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to be with him. I get it.”  He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed in a small awkward silence before Mako broke it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The uh the papers should be sent out to our parents tomorrow.  By this time next week, everything should be sorted out and things will go back on track…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mako...” Asami tried to interrupt him but he kept speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...as they were before. Hopefully the construction wasn’t too aff-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mako.”  He stopped abruptly and looked at Asami who was frowning deeply. “Be careful out there…” Mako dropped his arms from his chest, took Asami’s hand, and pulled her into an embrace.  She spoke muffled against his chest. “I know we had the rockiest start but you’re my friend and I care about you. I want all of you to come home safely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Asami, everything will be fine.  Before you know it we will all be in Mexico sipping our new tequila and making new memories.”  Asami chuckled at that and pulled back to lock with his amber eyes. “I’ll make sure to tell Korra how much you miss and love her.”  Asami felt the tears sting at the back of her eyes and walked to the desk in the garage to retrieve something.  She handed the envelope to Mako once she walked back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you give this to her? I was going to send it today but…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.”  He took the envelope and put it in the inside pocket of his uniform.  “Don’t worry we’ll get the communications back up in no time.”  Mako offered Asami his arm and she looped hers around his, mumbling a thank you, and they walked together to the convoy. After a few moments of silence, Asami smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you think of the four of us drinking together in Mexico?”  Mako laughed and nodded. “You’re taking the whole tequilera business seriously aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I am. Even have a name for the label.” Asami raised her eyebrows and grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to share with the class?”  Mako smiled and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tequila Heredera [Heiress], after you.  That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> how they call you in the papers and everywhere else.  Wouldn't want it any other way.” They stopped walking when they reached the convoy and Asami turned to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re naming your tequila after the woman who broke your heart then forced you to go to Mexico?”  Mako shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m naming it after my friend who I got to actually know in the middle of a warzone.”  Asami smiled at him and cupped his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korra and I will gladly accept the invitation. Maybe she and I can start our own industry and be your competitor.”  Mako winced and placed his hands softly on Asami’s wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that. You’ll bankrupt me.”  They both laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiñones! Time is up! Say your goodbyes to your wife and hope on. We’re leaving!” A commander yelled from one of the trucks and Mako grumbled in annoyance. Asami didn’t catch what he said though. She was too busy embracing Mako tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful out there and bring them back.” He hugged her as tightly and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always am careful. Don’t worry.  When we come back the war will be over”  They pulled back and Mako kissed her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It brought a melancholic feeling to Asami.  He hadn’t kissed her cheek since that day back at the hospital and even during the wedding the peck to the lips was so hesitant, it's as if it hadn’t happened. Asami wiped a stranded tear off her cheek as she watched Mako get into the back of one of the trucks with a final wave and they all drove off.  They got lost in the horizon far too quickly for Asami’s liking and she looked down at the floor. She couldn’t swallow down the feeling that everyone was bound to leave her eventually, that she was meant to be alone. The feeling punctured her chest like a sharp knife and it made the tears roll off her eyes as easily as breathing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asami felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and she sunk into the embrace on instinct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, kid.  We got you.”  Kuvira mumbled and Asami felt two other embraces.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We absolutely do.”  Opal said and Asami looked at her to see her and Jinora’s reassuring smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not alone, Asami.”  Jinora spoke and hugged her tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The engineer knew she wasn’t.  That she’s always had her friends next to her and available with whatever she needed, and that they could expect the same of her.  Asami valued their friendship, she loved them, they were everything to her.  No matter what happened they would stick together, they had proved it to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, why did she feel so lonely?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh man, I can't believe this fanfic is coming to an end.  It makes me sad in all honesty. This has been quite an interesting journey considering that the plot is so much different from the one I originally had planned.  Also, yes...I skipped the wedding...I don't think I wanted to write about a Masami wedding. </p><p> Maybe, if college allows it, I'll be able to do a quick rough sketch from one of the last scenes of the fanfic and post it on Twitter (no promises tho.); but if you want to hang out on TW my handle is @Catratopme (quality username right there). </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. War is a business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: This chapter does contain graphic content regarding blood, wounds, and situations in general.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Korra…p-please” The name rolled off her tongue in the midst of pleasure and in between panting, in the form of a plea. Korra dug her forehead deeper against Asami’s cheek and let out a shuddering breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Use your words, Asami.” She trailed her lips up to the woman’s earlobe and gently tugged it with her teeth before whispering. “What do you want?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were spending the time naked in Korra’s bed. Asami was laying with her back against the headboard, her legs spread and her hands gripping the bedsheets while Korra laid next to her, an arm around her to cradle her and the other hand between Asami’s legs. Though Korra’s fingers were delicately teasing Asami’s clit and making her squirm, she knew Asami needed more -much more- but she wouldn’t give in as easily. Korra loved when Asami begged and she felt a sense of triumph whenever she got the words out of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A moan sounded in the air and Asami’s hand moved to grip Korra’s working forearm when she teased her entrance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I...Kor-” She swallowed deeply. “F-fuck me.” Asami finally moaned out and Korra wasted no time to fulfill her lover’s request. Korra gasped slightly when her middle finger slid in with no problem and when her ring finger had its way as easily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re so perfect, Asami.” The engineer’s moans were now short, quick, and high-pitched as Korra started pumping into her. “So beautiful… so eager to take me...” Korra spoke softly against Asami’s cheek through the distinct sounds filling the room. “I love you so much.” The grip on her forearm tightened and Korra sped up her movements, earning a whine from Asami; whose body was tensing up, a clear sign of soon release.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asami opened her eyes to look at Korra and the latter wanted to brand this moment onto her brain forever. Her eyes were clouded dark with desire and lust, all her love for Korra underneath those feelings, her lips were slightly parted and, when she let out a quite loud moan, Korra silenced her with her own. Asami was so close. All she had to do was-</em>
</p><p>Korra woke up with her own scream of pain as she felt something burning on her chest. Her eyes shot open to see Tenzin jump and widen his eyes over her, quickly removing his tools from Korra and moving around the room. She could feel it, the right side of her chest splitting open and her blood trailing down all over her abdomen, arm, and wherever she was laying on. Her vision cleared up and she looked around confused, finally recognizing the medic tent she was laying on. Korra groaned out at the unbearable pain on her chest and she finally remembered.</p><p>She had been shot.</p><p>“Don’t worry Captain, I’m almost done.” Tenzin was suddenly over her again. “Drink this.” The surgeon tried to shove pills onto her mouth but Korra shook her head and spat them out. She could feel the bullet shifting inside her and doing more damage, almost driving her insane. With her left arm, Korra gripped Tenzin’s collar and spoke in a low, hoarse voice.</p><p>“Just take the bullet out.”</p><p>“Captain, I can-” She gripped the collar harder and pulled him closer.</p><p>“TAKE THE BULLET OUT, TENZIN!” He flinched at the strained yelling and Korra let him go once he nodded.</p><p>The next thing that filled Korra’s senses was her own loud scream once again and the unbearable pain she felt Tenzin’s tools started digging into her. Korra bit down on her lower lip hard enough so she wouldn’t scream again but she could feel everything, including the way the bullet left her muscle and skin. The pressure from the bullet was gone but Tenzin added a superficial one to keep her from bleeding out. The captain took deep breaths to try and stabilize herself and saw Tenzin watching her with worrisome eyes. She leaned her head back against the table she was laying on, feeling her hair sticking around her face with sweat and the taste of blood from her now split lip.</p><p>“Water...is there any water left?” Tenzin nodded and put Korra’s free hand over the rag he was using to stop the bleeding.</p><p>“Hold this here. I’ll have a nurse come by to stitch you and give you water.” Korra nodded at this and applied as much pressure as she could on the wound.</p><p>She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, drowning in the memory of Asami chanting her name in such a glorious way. God, did Korra miss her; she missed all of her. Her scent, her skin, her lips, the way her green eyes would bore into her blue ones with intensity. IIt was killing her quicker than the damn war was and Korra hated that she couldn’t just be with the woman she loved. Worse yet, she hated that she hadn’t been able to write a letter back. Korra tried many times, only to be interrupted over and over again. The one Asami wrote, filled with praises and love, sat undisturbed on the pocket of her pants.</p><p><em>Someday the world will be kind to us again. </em>Asami had written.</p><p>The war just got more distressing as the months passed by and, if she was honest, things were looking in their favor. It was almost the end of March already and they’ve had quite a few victories with the help of the French Army. They reestablished the communication routes (which took Mako’s squad a month or so to do), they were able to keep the resistance off their military bases and they had gained control back of some territories, including the home base of Abd el-Krim. She knew better than to get her hopes up, but it seemed like the war was soon to end. However, sometimes it seemed like they would lose the upper hand. They just always seemed to get surrounded at every moment and Korra knew that they had to move camp soon, though the last incident in the warzone had left the opposite army in a difficult position. Maybe they could stay in this position for a tad longer.</p><p>The nurse came back with a small skin full of water and tilted Korra’s head to help her drink until she was satisfied. Then she began stitching Korra’s wound as efficiently as she could, and the captain admitted she had the hands of a saint, but the lack of painkillers made the whole experience unsettling. Every time the needle went into her skin, Korra felt her anger rising. How could she be so careless? Korra was realistic, she knew there was a chance she wouldn’t return to base alive; she wondered if Asami knew that too. Yet, getting killed simply because she didn’t see the rebel sneaking around because she was focusing on God knows what made her blood boil. If it wasn’t for Mako she’d be dead and she’ll be damned if being idiotic was going to kill her in this war.</p><p>“You need to rest.” The nurse told Korra once she finished the stitching. The captain let out a humorless chuckle and sat up, buttoning up her blood-stained uniform.</p><p>“We both know that won’t happen.” She got up and made her way to the folds of the tent.</p><p>“But if you reopen your injury it-” <em>It’ll be fine</em>. Korra thought as she exited the tent and made her way around the devastating camp. Many tents surrounded it, as well as makeshift graves for the fallen. Korra would often grimace at this. It didn’t matter how many years she has spent here and watched the war unfold, seeing bodies being...disposed of...this way triggers and upsets here. <em>That could be me one day. Where’s the honor, the one they talked about so much about, in a grave like that? </em>War is a business and the “honor” is propaganda. Korra knew this now.</p><p>“Kor- err Captain!” A voice followed by some shuffling of feet captured Korra’s attention. She turned her head to see Bolin grinning at her. “How are you doing? I’ve been worried.” Korra smiled and returned the gentle, side hug he was now giving her.</p><p>“It hurts like a bitch, Bo.” They chuckled. “Don’t worry. Tenzin removed the bullet so everything will be fine.” She saw Bolin frown slightly.</p><p>“We really thought we lost you when you went down. It was one nasty shot.” Korra stopped walking and frowned at him. Maybe she was realistic, Bolin was too, but even then losing a friend in such a violent manner would always haunt you. It destroys you from the inside out and she knew how much she’d come to mean to Bolin during these last months together. Korra smiled sadly.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Bolin, you aren’t getting rid of me yet.” The soldier smiled and nodded. “What have I missed?”</p><p>“Well for one I was assigned with three other soldiers to rendezvous with the supply truck and provide extra support, but you probably weren’t asking about that...” He trailed off and thought about it for a moment and Korra smiled. She knew how much Bolin liked to feel important. “Ah! The Generals are meeting now to strategize. There are talks around about a possible negotiation. Mako is with them.” Korra bit her lip at this in thought.</p><p>“Do you know where they are?” He nodded.</p><p>“They’re in the commanding tent.” Korra gave him a pat on the shoulder and began walking again.</p><p>“Thanks, Bo!” She called out.</p><p>As quickly as she could, she made her way to the commanding tent and stepped inside without warning. Heads turned to her and she greeted them with a firm salute, ignoring the pain that it brought. Some people would say it is an honor to fight alongside the leaders of The Spanish Legion, but Korra knew better. It seemed that the only General -of the two present- who appreciated her efforts was José Millán Astray, the founder of the unit, who would always listen to her. They had met a few times back in the base but, now that Korra was assigned to his unit, he had come to acknowledge Korra’s efforts and helpful input on war strategy. Franco, who was now glaring at the captain well… Let’s just say that pointing a gun at someone and yelling that you’re about to commit treason upsets some people, Franco included.</p><p>“Capitán Medina.” Mako greeted her with a salute and when they all nodded in acknowledgment they both dropped it.</p><p>“Capitán Quiñones.” She turned to her superiors, noticing some men she didn’t recognize. “Generales. [Generals].”</p><p>“So nice to see you’ve made a quick recovery, Captain.” General Millán spoke and nodded at Korra’s grateful smile. He motioned to the foreign men. “This is General Philippe Pétain. He will be helping us today.”</p><p>“C’est un plaisir de te rencontrer.[It is a pleasure to meet you.]” The general offered Korra his hand and she gladly shook it with a smile.</p><p>“Enchanté.” He was taken aback by Korra’s french when she kept speaking it. “Thank you for negotiating our union. I know how much the Spanish Army needed it.”</p><p>“It was necessary after the attack on Fès and Taza.” Korra nodded and was thankful for the change to Spanish. “Me alegra que estés aquí [I’m glad you could be here], I was told you were indisposed.” Korra chuckled.</p><p>“Just a bullet to the chest, sir. I don’t think that even being confined to a wheelchair will stop me.” The General chuckled with her and so did General Millán.</p><p>“I hear you are one of the best strategists the Spanish army has to offer.”</p><p>“She is.” Franco took the word now and surprised everyone in the tent when he seemed to be speaking in favor of Korra. “If she wasn’t she would be rotting in a prison back in the homeland.” The French general and his commander looked at Korra with curiosity and she simply shrugged with a small smirk. She was still proud of that.</p><p>General Millán cleared his throat.</p><p>“We’ve been getting talks of a possible negotiation with Abd el-Krim.” He spoke and the generals and commanders moved closer to the strategy table, Korra and Mako staying on the side unless they were called upon to speak. “However, until then, I’m sure he’d want to pin us down if the talks about the possible peace offering and surrender are true.”</p><p>They spoke between each other and Korra watched with an almost bored expression. She was tired- No. She was <em>exhausted</em> as it was and she knew that the blood loss she had suffered wasn’t helping at all. Korra felt Mako step closer to her and looked up at him with the question in her eyes.</p><p>“I just wanted to ask how you were feeling.” Mako whispered.</p><p>“I’m feeling really fucking grateful.” She spoke sincerely and looked ahead at the superiors. “If it wasn’t for you I’d be in one of those common graves out there.” Korra saw Mako dip his eyebrows when she shuddered at the thought.</p><p>“You need to be more careful.” He smiled teasingly. “I won’t always be here to protect you.” Korra let out a soft chuckle. “I wouldn’t want to deliver bad news to Asami.” She looked at him.</p><p>“None of us will be delivering bad news. I promise.” They smiled at each other and faced forward again when their names were called.</p><p>“Any insight from the two of you?” General Pétain asked in his thick French accent. Korra looked at Mako, who nodded and took the lead.</p><p>“Sir, if the rebel army is as weak as the negotiation offering leads us to believe...honestly this might be the time to end it.” Mako spoke and Korra nodded slowly in agreement.</p><p>“That’s only assuming that the rebel army <em>is weak. </em>If it’s a trap…” Bataar spoke up. He was here in representation of Raiko who had stayed in Tetuán. Once a coward, always a coward. “We expose ourselves, our power and they can end us.”</p><p>“The Commander is right.” General Millán spoke. “We can’t allow ourselves the possibility of losing the upper hand after so many years chasing it. Hell, that can even expand the war.”</p><p>“Then we listen to them. We open negotiations and see the whole thing through and prepare our forces in case they fall through.” Korra spoke now and the gazes landed on her. “Honestly, if we could I’d bet that it <em>will</em> fall through.”</p><p>“You’re so sure because?” Franco asked her and Korra rubbed the back of her neck.</p><p>“We don’t have anything to offer to the opposite side. This war began literally because they wanted their territories back. If they’ve extended this war for years and for that cause, trust me they won’t just give up.” Korra explained. “Besides. The Captain is right too. If they’re offering negotiations it isn’t because they suddenly want to play nice.”</p><p>“It does put us in a dangerous spot too. If they think the negotiations made us drop our guard they will-'' Shouting from the outside and an explosion interrupted Mako mid-speech and Korra scowled. “Attack…”</p><p>They just can’t catch a break. It infuriated Korra, who was the first one out of the tent while taking out the pistol she always carried with her. She found cover behind one of the vehicles and Mako landed right next to her. Korra looked around. The rebels were coming from the East. She fired a few blind shots when some hit their cover and she frowned.</p><p>“A rifle would be better than this.” Korra commented and heard Mako laugh in nervousness.</p><p>“You’ve never been more right.” He looked around and saw the armory tent unattended, pointing at it. “There has to be some there.”</p><p>“Cover me?” Mako nodded. “Three, two, o-”</p><p>“Wait.” The captain gripped Korra’s arm and tugged it. “Is that..?”</p><p>It was. Some rebels were surrounding a tipped-over convoy truck with four soldiers on it and Korra went pale.</p><p>“Bolin!” Mako stood up to run to the truck but Korra gripped his arm and sat him back down.</p><p>“You’re going to get yourself killed!” Mako scoffed at her and shrugged off her grip.</p><p>“I’m not letting them take and kill him!” He spoke through gritted teeth. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to but I’m not letting my brother die.” His eyes bore into hers before he took off running in the direction where the rebels were.</p><p>Korra considered her options before groaning loudly and smacking her own temple a few times. The injury on her chest ached, her head was hurting and she swore she was going deaf with the sound of so many guns being fired at once. She was thankful, though, because these discomforts let her stay grounded and not go spiraling. Korra looked up to see Mako taking cover and firing at the rebels who had taken the soldiers that were on the back of the convoy truck already. Bolin was still in the driver’s seat and her eyes went wide when the fire erupted next to the truck. They must’ve hit the gas tank and Korra felt her panic settling in.</p><p>She’ll be damned then.</p><p>The captain quickly took off towards Mako, grabbing a nearby rifle from a fallen soldier, and landed next to him behind the bags of sand. She grunted in pain, feeling the wound split open and soaking the uniform she was wearing. However, she couldn’t worry about that right now. The rebels yelled something that Korra recognized as a retreat and she peeked up to see the fire getting wilder, the rebels running away. Mako got up first, shooting dead a nearby rebel and running towards the truck with Korra following hot in his trail. It was hot and the stench of gasoline made Korra’s headache worse. The closer they got, the louder the banging against the window became. Mako climbed up the burning truck to see Bolin desperately trying to break the passenger’s window to get out, panic and absolute fear clouding his eyes. He punched the glass a few times before Korra climbed up herself.</p><p>“Cover your eyes, Bolin!” The young soldier nodded and hid his face behind his arms. Korra took a deep breath and hit the window with the stock of the rifle as hard as she could, the crystal shattering underneath it. She knocked off the remaining glass and they all flinched at the sudden shots being fired at them and the fire growing wilder. Mako stretched his hand and helped Bolin onto the side of the truck. He was hurt, his forehead was split open from the impact of the truck getting knocked over by the explosion and his arms were covered in small cuts from the glass. He gripped on the side he landed on with his hand and winced.</p><p>Korra quickly got off the truck and helped Bolin down, throwing his arm around her neck and making her way to relative safety as quickly as she could. She swore Mako was right behind her but then she heard a shot being fired and Mako’s strained cry as he hit the floor close to the truck. Another shot sounded in the air, followed by another cry. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</p><p>“Mako!” Bolin tried to move but the injury in his side caused him to tumble over, nearly throwing him and Korra to the floor. She grunted, the injury on her chest bleeding rapidly, and forced Bolin to sit down behind the sandbags she and Mako had used earlier.</p><p>“I’ll get him!” Korra told him before turning around and widening her eyes. </p><p> She saw it, the piece of metal flying across the air towards Mako, who was trying to get up on his knees, at full speed. Korra took off running towards him, trying to save him before the grenade exploded in front of him where it had landed. Mako tried to throw it sideways but the injuries on his arm and side made it almost impossible. He had accepted his fate, grenade on his hand when he heard the quick stepping of feet that were making their way towards him. The captains locked eyes.</p><p>“Korra, sto-”</p><p>The explosion sounded in the air.</p><p>Then darkness took over. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>